Changes
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: Taker and Kane with a brand new Valet. Others too. Please Read and Review 42 chapter up.
1. Prolgue : Changes by a stranger

Title : " Changes " But I might change it if I start writing and can think of something better.

Disclaimer : I don't own the man or should I say the wrestler he owns himself. Or at least he will once I decide who he is. But I do own the woman, the bar, the motel, and the drunks. I do not own either songs mention because Journey owns Remember Me and Tim McGraw owns Please Remember Me. I only have my children so you can't sue me because even though they make me nuts you can't have them.

Rating : R because I used the f word in it and if I add more I might add the sex too.

Summary : I really don't know how to summarize it as I really don't know were I'm going to take it or where it is going to take me. It's a story and it will have wrestlers in it.

Author Notes: Please Review if you read because I'm not sure if I should turn this into a story of if I should just chalk it up to the ramblings of my mind after three glasses of wine. I also can't figure out who I want the man to be.

Thanks, Cat Lea - Takersdarkone@msn.com

Prologue

** As I pulled up outside I almost didn't stop and go in. I mean it wasn't the kind of place that I had been raised to visit. For that fact it was the total opposite of what I was raised with. But then with the week I was having I really didn't give a damn. The bar looked like a dump on the outside and turned out to be an even bigger dump on the inside. It wasn't the place that you went alone but for some reason that night I had. I just wanted a drink and to be left alone. In a way I guess I just didn't want to be found that night. It had been a long bad week and an even longer bad weekend. I lost my job, my home and my family all in one week. I figured that it couldn't get any worst then that. I really didn't have anything to lose and I was on my way out of town anyway. It was a Sunday night at about ten o'clock when I walk in and the place reeked of bad booze and cigarette smoke. Some Country and Western rock was blaring for the jukebox in the corner. There was maybe about a dozen or so customers there most of who looked to be regulars. Most of who where also sporting cowboy hats of some type. The place had a handful of stools around a beat up bar and maybe dozen or two tables scattered around the room. There was a small dance floor at the back of the room but no one was using it. I stopped at the bar and ordered a double Jack on the rocks. After paying for it I took it and went to a table against the wall in the back by the dance floor. I was hoping that I would be out of sight and out of the mind of some drunk who might want to see if I could be picked up. What I hadn't noticed was that on the other wall across from me was a man sitting by himself. He wasn't a regular either that I could tell and just maybe he had the same idea as me. To hide and not have to deal with the world. He had a beer in front of him and it looked to be about half gone. He was good looking in a sort of rugged way and by the way he was sitting I would say he was pretty tall. Plus by the looks of his clothes I would say he was most likely a biker of some sort. I'll admit that I checked him out and I know that he did the same to me. He smiled and nodded his head at me, which I returned. We then both went back to drinking our drinks each of us I'm sure in our own world of pain. All of a sudden out of no where one of the local drunks had decided that it was time to see if I could be picked up. And of course he wouldn't take no for an answer. He sat down in a chair so close that I had his stinking breath in my face telling my how lucky I was that he had chosen me. He also had his hand on my knee trying to snake it up my leg. I was just about at the end of my rope and out of ways to tell him no when all of sudden he was moving backwards chair and all. I looked up and into the most gorgeous set of eyes I have ever seen. It was the handsome stranger from across the dance floor coming to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. The drunk stood up but as soon as he seen that the stranger was about seven feet tall with more muscles then three men had he backed off. He was a drunk but he wasn't a fool. The stranger smiled down at me and then before I had even said thank you he turned to leave. I don't know what caused me to do it but before he had completely turned away I reached out and touched his hand. He turned back around and smiled once more. It was as through his eyes made us one. He then went across the dance floor and got his beer from his table where he had left it to come to my rescue. He picked it up and then returned to my table to sit at my side. I don't know why but for some reason I knew I would be safe at least for the rest of the night. We sat and had another drink or two not really talking but yet enjoying each other's company. I never asked his name and he never asked mine but yet even that felt right. At one point the song Remember Me by Journey came on the jukebox. We looked at each other and smiled. He held out his hand and I gave him mine and we got up and danced to that song. We were dancing close and a little slower then the music but yet it was as if the touch of each other was all that matter. Near the end he had leaned down and gentle kissed my lips. At first as soft as a feather and then a little more demanding. I think I knew then and there that I would be going home with him that night. Home what a funny word because in my case it was my car. And in his I was sure that it was most likely the little motel across the street. It wasn't something that I had ever done before and I knew that in the wrong situation it could be very dangerous. I also knew as he did at the end of that dance that just this once it didn't matter. That I or we were going to take that chance. He helped my put my coat on and then he put his on too. Then he took my hand and led me up to the front of the bar. We passed the drunk who had put moves on me and as we did I heard him call me a whore. I think that my tall stranger or maybe I should call him my knight in shining armor would have stop. I'm sure that he would have made him apologize but I keep walking. Because unbeknown to him or anyone else I could not have been a whore. Not before that night as I had never slept with anyone before. We went out the door and as I had figured across the street to the small motel. His room was on the bottom floor at the north west corner of the building. It was room 13. I almost laughed because in a lot of ways it was very fitting. His bags were packed and against the wall so like me he was on his way out of town. We didn't talk or tell lies of love or even friendship. What we did do was to kiss and then to slowly undress each other. And then for lack of a better word we fucked. We did it out of need and out of want. I can't say that a first I wasn't scared because believe me I was. Especially when I had seen how big he was. But he was so gentle almost as if he could sense that I had never been with someone before. Sometimes I still swear that somehow he did. He did find that out that night when he took me for the first of many times that night. I could tell after that first time that he wanted to say something to make sure that I was ok. But I just put my finger to his lips instead. We had sex because I don't want to call it making love because how do you make love to a stranger till early morning. He then drifted off to sleep holding me close as the radio in the next room was playing Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw. He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him. Once again those eyes looked right through me as if we were one. I waited till he was asleep and then slipped from his arms and his bed. I dressed quickly and left that room looking back only once. I know I would never forget my stranger or as I like to call him my knight in shining armor. As I was crossing the parking lot heading for my car I passed another stranger one who looked at me as if he seen something of me he shouldn't. But he just nodded and kept on walking. I got into my car swearing that I would always remember him even though I didn't even know his name. I only hoped that he would remember me also. I started my car and drove out of town looking back only once. Once for the stranger that had changed my life forever and in ways that I wasn't even aware of yet. But as hard as those changes could be always for the better. And always I would remember. **


	2. Are Changes coming

Chapter One 

** As all ways when ever I finally think things are going to go my way something or someone always has to interfere. Today it started out being a pair of pantyhose and then a nasty cab driver. I finally had the job interview of a lifetime. One that I just knew was made for me and could finally help me get somewhere in life. Maybe even a little money so that we weren't living check to check. But because the cab driver wouldn't listen when I tell him I55 is under repair I end up getting to the Amoco building fifteen minutes late. The job writing for the brand new Soap Opera called "His World" based around Chicago went to the person who was supposed to be interviewed after me. So not only did I not get the job of a lifetime but also it had cost me $25.00 to get there. Which figures because I really did not have that much to spend but I couldn't take a chance on getting messed up walking from the el-train. So with nothing I can do about it I go down the elevator and back out into the streets of Chicago. And not to my surprise I find out that with my luck it is now raining and I am several blocks from the el-train. Being I didn't get the job and I'm only working part-time for the Herald right now due to lay off's I can not afford to take a cab home. I also did not bring my umbrella because as usually the Weather Channel was wrong. So the only thing that I can do is try to get there as quickly as I can and hope not to get totally drenched. So I start to head for the el dodging under building canapés. I am thinking wow just three more blocks and I have got it made. I start to cross the street on Randolph and Wells thinking that I'm home free and just a little damp. But I should have known better then that. Because what else a car comes along or maybe I should call it a boat, as it is a white stretched limo. Well it goes right through a giant puddle or should I call it a lake? Well I am now drenched completely and of course this is my best business suit. Which means I can kiss off tomorrow's interview with The Jerry Springer Show. Of course I wasn't sure that I really wanted to go to that one anyway. Of the four people on the corner of course I'm the one who got the wettest. Just lucky I guessed. Then I go to step back and my heel breaks sending me unto my ass without much dignity. At first I just sit there feeling like crying because my horoscope said that today was going to be my day. A day of a great many changes. Well if it just meant my cloths that was mean. All of a sudden a rather large hand reaches down to help me up. I grab onto it and he pulls me up taking me by my arm. I look up and into one of the most beautiful set of green eyes I have ever seen. And also one of the tallest ones too. He stood almost seven feet tall. I had met a man once a few years back who was also almost this tall. He takes a hold of my arm and then starts leading me to the curb. I see that the limo that just soaked me is standing at the corner with the driver standing at the open door. He leads me over without saying a word to me. With the el-train over head I would not have heard him anyway. When we get to the open door I see that there is another man and a woman in the back. I turn to tell him that it's ok I'm fine but he just motions for me to get on in and out of the rain. At first I was going to tell him thank you but no. Then I figured that for one of the few times in my life I would let a stranger show me a little kindness. I had let a stranger show me kindness once before and it had changed my life forever. Maybe this time it would too. So even though I was wet and a little muddy I climbed into the seat and then moved over so that he could also get in. I start to feel bad because I am sure that I had left some mud on the seat. But the gentleman that he was he just sat in it. He had on a nice pair of black Levi jeans and a black silk shirt with a leather jacket over it. And on his feet was a pair of black motorcycle boots with silver chains on then. His hair is long and pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. It is reddish brown. The other people in the car our dressed in business suits but not the off the rack type like mine. And the woman wore jewelry that must have cost someone a mint. After I was seated the man who helped me up grabbed a towel that was sitting on a counter in a little cabinet. He handed it to me so that I could wipe my face. When I did I just about died because the pretty clean white towel had a whole bunch of mud on it. I could just imagine how bad I looked especially because he was staring at me. Finally the man started to laugh at me. He took the towel from my hand and gently wiped at my face with it. I was shock to see the amount of mud that came off of my face. I know that Chicago is called the windy city but maybe it should have been called the muddy city. The drive of the car got back into it and lowered the middle window to ask were he should head. The woman told him to go to their hotel room, which was at the Palmer House before anyone else could speak. He rolled the window up and started on his way there. She then turned to me and sticking her hand out introduced herself as Linda McMahon. I looked down at my muddy hand because I couldn't shake hers with it so muddy. She laughed and leaned forward grasping my hand and shaking it any way. **

Linda: Honey the less I can do is shake hands with you being it was our drives fault that you are all muddy. Also we will go to the hotel so that we can get you a change of clothes and a quick shower. Now I'm Linda McMahon and this is my husband Vince and the gentleman that helped you is Mark Callaway. 

** Both of the gentlemen also shook my hand even though it still had some mud on it. **

Lilah: Hi I'm Delilah Desman. But most people call me Lilah

Vince: I hope that you where not on your way to work?

Lilah: I wish but actually I was just on my way home from a 

job interview.

Linda: Did you get the job?

Lilah: No. I missed it by just fifteen minutes. My cab was late getting me there.

** I glanced up at Mark because he had not said anything the whole time but he was looking at me. Looking at me as if maybe he know me. I looked closely at him but I know I would remember those eyes if I had seen them before. Though there was something slightly familiar with him. Maybe if his eyes had been blue. But then I shook myself because those eyes had changed so much in my life. Finally I had to force myself to look away. **

Vince: So Lilah what do you do for a living?

Lilah: Well right now I'm a part-time writer for the Herald.

Linda: And what kind of job were you going for?

Lilah: I was trying to be one of the writers for a new Soap Opera.

Vince: You wanted to write story lines?

Lilah: Yes I did but I guess for now I'll just have to keep trying.

** I seen Linda turn and smile at Vince but I was not sure what the look was about. Vince glances over and smiles at Mark. **

Vince: Do you have any of your work with you?

Lilah: Yes I do in my case. 

Vince: Go then maybe after you shower you could show me some. You never know when someone might need to know a writer. Right Dear?

Linda: Right Dear. But being we are hear let's see if we can't get Lilah cleaned up some.

Vince: Yes Dear. Mark why don't we have a drink in the bar while Linda helps Lilah get cleaned up.

Mark: Ok Vince.

** Mark speaks for the first time other then to say hi. I could just melt with his voice. The limo pulls up to the front of the hotel and opens the door for us. Linda takes a hold of my arm and walks me in and though the lobby and right up to the elevator. We go to her room so that I can have a quick shower and then change into some jeans she had sent up. She also gives me a black t-shirt will some type of a demon on it. I then go in and us the shower wonder what is going to happen when I come out. I also wonder if some type of changes are coming my way again. I think that I hope so but I would also like to know for once that the changes are not going to cause more struggles. But then with my luck everything will be a struggle. I go into the shower looking forward for once. Oh well time and changes will tell. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because I'm still not sure were to go on this one.

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone


	3. A Job Offer?

Chapter Two

A Job Offer

** This day had started out bad but I still wasn't sure how it was going to end yet. Something in me had become hopeful and yes even almost excited but yet I wasn't even sure why. I had showered and changed into the jeans and shirt that Linda was nice enough to have sent up for me. I pulled my brush out of my purse and set about brushing my waist length hair. I was thinking of putting it back up in the bun like I keep it so often but something in me decided not too. So I brushed it till it shined and then pulled out my lipstick and applied just a slight coat. I walked out of the bathroom and though the bedroom to the sitting room of the suite. I was feeling much better and looking the same way too or at least I hoped. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was almost two and that I would have to call Mrs. O'Malley and soon. Linda was sitting at the desk on the phone. She was talking to someone named Shane and was telling him that they would be ready by tomorrow for the group to get there. I tried not to ease drop as I stood there waiting for her to end her call. After another couple of seconds she did and turned towards me with a smile. Just then there was a knock on the door and then it opened up to revile Vince and Mark. I sucked my breath in because now that I was feeling better about my self I noticed that he was even better looking then I first thought. Vince came into the room and right over to where I was standing to grasp my hand. He was telling me how sorry he was that I had gotten wet and all. I still hadn't been able to pull my eyes away from looking at Mark. Finally I guessed that I missed what Vince had said because the whole room had gotten quiet. I looked down at the ground embarrassed till Linda laughed and asked if anyone would like something to drink. Vince let go of my hand and said that he would help her and then joined her over at the bar. Then Linda asked what she could get me. I said just a pop would be fine. She then suggested to Mark and I that we have a seat. We both walked over and sat down on different ends of the same couch leaving the love seat for Vince and Linda when they came over with our drinks. After we had all taken a sip Vince started talking to me about my writing ability. I figured that he was just being nice because of everything that had happened. That was till he asked to see my samples and then I hoped that maybe he knew someone who might be able to use my writing style. So I got up and got my case from by the door and returned to where I was sitting. I took out my portfolio and handed it to him. Linda and Vince sat there flipping though it. They would stop and read something and then glance a look at each other or smile up at me. I was so nervous by the time that they had finish you would have thought that I was at a job interview. Finally Vince looked up and after handing it to Mark starts to talk to me. **

Vince: Lilah could I ask you a few questions?

Lilah: Could I ask why?

** See it has been a long time since I have trusted anyone and sometimes I can be very blunt. Some people might think it is because I'm rude but it's not. I just like to know what the world is throwing at me. He answers my question with a smile. His answer almost knocks me off of the couch were I am sitting. I glance over and I guess the look on my face must have been really dumb or funny. Mark is sitting there trying not to laugh. See he just said that I could consider this a job interview if I was interested. Of course I'm interested and I tell him that he can ask anything he want. **

Vince: First of all I want to say that I really liked what I just saw. As I'm sure that Linda did too. Are you from Chicago to begin with?

Lilah: No. I was born in a little crap town in Mississippi, which I final left about four years ago. I moved around a lot and ended up here a little over a year ago.

Linda: Do you have family here?

Lilah: No my family is still all in Mississippi but then I'm dead to them so...

Vince: Are you married?

Lilah: No and I have never been married.

Linda: So then it's just you?

Lilah: No Linda I'm not alone. I have a three-year-old son who is my life and my reason for trying to find a better job so that I can support him right. 

Vince: What about his father?

Lilah: Lets just say that he's not in the picture and never had been except for the night he was conceived.

Linda: Oh I am sorry.

Lilah: Why because I'm not. That night changed my life forever and change can be good at least most change.

Vince: Do you really believe that?

Lilah: Yes.

Linda: Good. Now what would you think of being on the road?

Lilah: What do you mean?

** They both look at Mark who is smiling and has a gleam in his eye. Then they tell me that they will let Mark explain being he has been doing it himself for so long. I look over at him and look into those eyes and once again I am finding it hard to breathe. It takes all of my strength to concentrate on what he has to say. And I am think damn it girl he is a man and since that night so long ago you do not have time. Then I think well maybe a little time. **

Mark: What Linda means is really simple we hit and entertain in no less then about a hundred different city, states and countries over the course of a year. Our writers have to keep coming up with stories, plots, and added goodies to keep the fans coming. So we spend more time on the road then anywhere else.

Lilah: How many people are you talking about?

Mark: At last count most likely a thousand or so? Right Linda?

Linda: I'd say that many at least, Mark.

Lilah: Could I ask what company do you all work for?

Linda: Oh dear I'm sorry I didn't realize that you didn't know. We are Vince and Linda McMahon and are the owners and runners of the WWE.

Lilah: WWE?

** My not knowing what the WWE is starts them all to laughing. At the look of being out of the loop Mark finally smiles at me and tells me that the WWE stands for the World Wrestling Entertainment. The show that is on television about four nights a week. Hell even my three-year-old well he is almost four be he can tell you what the WWE is because he watches with Mrs. O'Mallory ever Monday night. I can feel the hot creep of redness as it covers my face. And then I think OH MY GOD I am being interview for a job with the WWE. I am surprised at myself for not fainting on the ground at these people's feet. Then Vince quits laughing and asks me once again what I feel about being on the road. And then I know that I have to ask a few questions before I answer that one myself. So I turn to him and ask. **

Lilah: I guess before I answer that I would first have to ask you where a single Mom fits in?

Vince: We have a few other single parents with us. A couple on staff and even a few of the Wrestlers. So what do you want to know?

Lilah: Well I guess that the most important question I have is do they bring them with while on the road? And if they do

is there some kind of setup for them? 

Linda: Yes some of them do. We have a setup for those that do. They stay with their parents at the hotels and then are taken to work with them where we have this set up as day care and schooling. I think that there is about twelve right now between the ages of nine months to about eight. And another fifteen or so between nine and about sixteen.

Lilah: So then I could take him with me?

Vince: Yes.

Lilah: Then I think being on the road is just the change that I need.

** I then hold my breath waiting for either Vince or Linda to say something. Both look at each other and then over at Mark. Finally when my nerves can't take another moment Vince reaches out a hand for me to shake. And then he says the words that I never thought that I would hear in my life. He says welcome to the WWE. I shake his hand and feel as if I fell into the twilight zone. Then it dawns on me that maybe I should ask when do I start. Not that I even thought to ask how much it pays or what exactly my job would be. Because I knew that it had to be paying more then I was used too. And that either way I was going to have another change that was going to be good for me. Then it dawned on me that I think Vince just asked if I could start tomorrow. ** 

Lilah: Did you say tomorrow?

Linda: Yes he did because we will be having a show tomorrow at the All State Arena out in Rosemont. And then we have another show in Moline Illinois the next night. If you could start tomorrow then you can meet the other writers and get a feel of the place. See what we are all about. Then on Wednesday you and your son can board the Bus to Wisconsin or you can drive your own car?

Lilah: I don't have a car right now. Mine broke down about two weeks ago. 

Vince: And bring your son with you tomorrow so that he can meet the teachers and other kids.

Lilah: All right.

Linda: Lilah why don't you join us and Mark for dinner and then we can finish ironing out the rest of the details. And then we will see that you get home.

Lilah: That would be fine but would you mind if I called the woman who is watching my son because she is probably wondering where I am? She loves him so I'm sure that she won't mind but she does worry about me.

Linda: Oh of course you can use the phone on the desk. And then we will go down to the restaurant for a bite. 

Lilah: Alright Linda and thank you.

** I can't believe it and I had even pinched myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming. Twice. Today started out sucking and ended up with me having a job. But something in me is almost a little afraid. The reason is no where in sight so all I can say is that I will have to go with the change and take what ever it brings with it. I call Mrs. O'Malley to let her know that I got a job but not with the soap. She is happy for me and say's that she will sit with my son while we finish. I still can't believe it but here I am and we are on our way to the restaurant now. I guess only time will tell if I made the right choice or not. But for now it feels good and hell I'm even sitting next to a wrestler who is hot. Now I just have to find out which one he is. I guess that I will ask my three-year-old when I get home. I always wonder why he finds it so interested. Maybe he knows something I don't. **

Author Notes: Thanks for the review but please keep then up because I'm still not sure about this story. Oh and message to Big D Yes she did sleep with Kane I love him too. And Takersgurl35 thanks for all the reviews and I almost made it Taker but figured I would try something different. But I have things in store for him too. LOL. Ok so my best friend say's I'm obsessed with him. But then it wouldn't be one of my stories if I did not have those too in it.

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	4. What A Ride

Chapter Three

(What a Ride)

** I can't believe the way this day or this night has gone. It started out bad and then got even worst. I ended up a soaking wet looking rat on my ass in front of total strangers. Then with a kindness of those strangers when I figured all hope of a job today was over I got the job offer that is going to change my life. It is now sometime around eleven and I am now in a white stretched limo on my way home to my little apartment in the suburb of Chicago. One that as of this morning I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to keep much longer if I didn't get the job. Now I can afford to keep it and even get something bigger if I want to. But I think I will just keep it being I won't be home but for a few days here and there. Plus I love my landlady and she loves my son Chance. A man who I can not quit staring at most of the night is accompanying me home. In a way I feel that some where I have seen him before. But then if I did I can't remember where it would have been. I almost died when Linda asked him to see me home. I told her and Vince that I would be fine but they said that they would not have it, as I am the newest member of the WWE family. A Family now if that is something after all of these years. The only family that I ever thought that I would have was my beautiful blue eyed son. Mark told them that of course he would see me home so it was all decided even though I knew I would be fine. Now we are sitting in the back of this limo with some soft music going on the stereo heading toward my home. It's all set that I will bring Chance and me with the McMahon's at 10:30 tomorrow morning to sign papers and learn what I will be doing. Wrestling oh my god what do I even know about wrestling? I know that Mark say's his character is the Undertaker and that he is one half of the brothers of Destruction. But I can't even remember who he said the other half was. He keeps glancing over at me and I keep smiling back. Oh god I could really get into being with him but then as with my lack of being with men he would most likely run. Hell for that fact lets be honest I have only been with one man in my life. And I don't even know his name. Maybe if I asked he could tell me a little about the WWE plus it would take my mind off of him. **

Lilah: Mark?

Mark: Yes what can I do for you?

Lilah: Well I was hoping that maybe you could tell me a few things about the WWE.

Mark: Sure what do you want to know?

** God what do I want to know? Hell there is so much that I don't even know where to start. I sit there for a few minutes just trying to think about what I really want to know. Finally Mark just starts to laugh. He has one of those laughs that is deep and in his chest. The kind of laugh that is really very sexy. Damn this is helping at all I figure that if I could get him talking maybe that would help get my mind off of this hot almost seven foot man next to me. Finally I looked at him and smiled. I then asked the first question that I could form in my mind. I could have kicked my self when it came out of my mouth. He just laughed and then leaned down in my ear to answer me. My question for him was if it was hot to wrestle in black leather pants that Linda told me he wrestled in. His answer was that sometimes it was too hot just to sit in them so the best way not to over heat was to wear nothing underneath them. I am sure that I am blushing as I can feel the heat in my face. Thank god that it is dark in her. I can feel every hair on my neck stand up on end as I can feel the heat from his breath on my ear. He then reaches up and turns my face to his as I hold my breath. I want so badly to feel his lips on my but then I am also so afraid to too. I think he can feel me trembling because he smiles at me and lightly kisses me on the forehead. The touch of his lips on my body sends shivers of hot and cold through out my whole body. He then says the sweetest thing to me something that only one other man has ever said to me. And that is that he will never hurt me. That man is Chances dad and the man who changed my life forever by being kind to me. I smile up at him as he leans down and gentle kisses me on the lips. He then gentle traces my lips with his tongue till I open up to him completely. A shock runs through my body as if I have stuck my finger in a light fixture. Finally as we pull away I notice that we are almost to my apartment and I guess that I must have sigh to deeply because he laughs a laugh that totally fills the whole back of the limo. He then leans down and whispers into my ear something that both made my heart race and stop at the same time. He ask me if he could come up for awhile. My mouth should have said no especially since we would be seeing each other at work but for some reason my heart took over my mouth and I said yes. So we got out of the limo and Mark leaned over to the driver and told him that he was going to walk me up that he could take off and Mark would catch a cab in a little while. So as the limo drove away Mark and I went up to the front door of my apartment building. I opened the front door to the hallway and then turned to Mark after I had let him in. **

Lilah: Mark I have to stop and pick up my son. I hope you don't mind?

Mark: No not at all.

Lilah: Great.

** I just wish that I felt great because for some reason all I felt was nervous about him being here. Well I figured that after I picked up Chance I would make some coffee and then Mark, and I could talk a little. So we stop and I gentle knocked on Mrs. O'Mallory door. She answered and was mildly surprised at the man standing behind me. As we entered she all of a sudden seemed to recognize just who Mark was. Being the fan of the WWE that she was I wasn't surprised when she grabbed my arm. I turned toward her to introduce her to Mark. *

Lilah: Mrs. O'Mallory I would like you to meet Mark Callaway. Mark this is my landlady and best friend Mrs. O'Mallory.

Mark: Mrs. O'Mallory it's nice to meet you.

Mrs. O'Mallory: You're the Undertaker? Lilah he is the Undertaker?

Lilah: Yes Mrs. O'Mallory he is.

Mrs. O'Mallory: Dear how do you know the Undertaker?

Lilah: Because I got a job with the WWE and Mark here was nice enough to show me home.

Mrs. O'Mallory: Dear you went for a job with that new soap? How in heavens name did you get a job working for the WWE? And won't that mean that you will have to travel?

Lilah: Yes it will mean that but I can take Chance with me plus I can afford to keep my apartment. Plus think of all the fun that Chance will have.

Mrs. O'Mallory: Oh my god dear he will just loves it.

Lilah: Speaking of Chance I better go and get him so that I can get him to bed. We have to be at the All State Arena before 10:30 tomorrow plus we will be heading out onto the road the day after tomorrow.

** I head in and pick my sleeping son up for the bed in the spare room leaving Mark standing there talking to Mrs. O'Mallory for a few moments. I come out with Chance in my arms to see that Mark has Mrs. O'Mallory laughing so hard that she has tears in her eyes. As I head to the door Mark leans over and whispers something into her ear and then kisses her on the cheek. He then opens the door for me. I turn to her so that she can kisses Chance on the head and then she kisses me on the cheek. I almost drop Chance when she whispers into my ear that I should keep this man around. As I step out of the door Mark reaches out and takes Chance from my arms explaining that he would carry him for me so that I could open the door. Which makes sense as usually Mrs. O'Mallory would open it so that I could carry Chance. So I open up the door and flips on a light so that we can see and then leads Mark to Chances room. As he is laying Chance down he wakes up and looks into Marks face. Being afraid that Chance would be scared I lean forward so that he can see me. But to my surprise my son who is normally shy grabs Mark around the neck and kisses his cheek. He then says hey Mommy he's the Undertaker. And I tell my excited three-year-old son that I know. He then kisses me and lies down to go back to sleep. Well I figured that as soon as I turn around Mark would find a reason to leave. I mean I am sure that he doesn't want to hang around with a woman with a child. So I cover up Chance and turn on his night-light so that if he need me he can see. I then turn on his radio that he sleeps with going. I turn around to see Mark hanging around leaning on the door frame smiling. We walk out into the hallway as I close the door he leans in and kisses the back of my neck. As I turn around I know that I am going to do something I have only done once in my life before because I know that I am going to have sex with this man if he still wants to after. After this is going to be the hard part because this time at least for me is not just for the touch of another human but for him it might be. This is a chance that I am willing to take even though I'm not sure why. I slowly put my hand against him because I know that he should know a couple of things first. **

Mark: Lilah?

Lilah: Mark, there are two things that I think you should know and then if you want to we still can.

Mark: Ok? Only two things that I should know?

Lilah: Well maybe three.

Mark Okay?

Lilah: I want first to tell you that I don't usually do this. 

** Well that may not be true either because I did sleep with Chance's dad the first night I met him but the different is that with Mark I was hoping that this wouldn't be just one night. I do not know if Mark knew what I was talking about but he smiled at me anyway. I guess only time would tell if anything else would develop between us. But I knew if anything made him run it would be the other thing that I had to say. **

Lilah: The other thing is that being you are only the second man I have ever been with I'm not on anything.

** He did not say anything and once again I can feel the blush creeping over me. I quickly look down at the ground only hoping that he leaves quickly and that I don't run into him too often on my new job. All of a sudden he places a finger under my chin so that I have to look up at him. He smiles down at me and lightly kisses my forehead. **

Mark: Have you really only been with one man before? Your boys father?

Lilah: Yes. 

Mark: Well I haven't been with anyone since I got divorce about a year ago so I don't have anything either but if we were careful?

** I know in my heart that I should say no but what are the chances of getting pregnant the first time twice? Plus I figured that if we were careful then it would be ok. I was so nervous that I couldn't even talk. So I just smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion. He then picks me up in his arms and as he does the song Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss comes on the radio. This causes me to laugh as he goes across the hall to my room. He then takes me to my bed and after undressing each other we slowly make love to the wee hours of the morning. We were as careful as we could be but for me it had been a life time without someone touch and well for Mark it had been awhile too. Sometime before day break Mark got up and I called him a cab because as much as I would have loved to sleep in his arms I did not want to have to explain him to Chance. I also didn't want to have Mrs. O'Mallory look at me with distaste. He kissed me and told me that he would see me some time in the morning at the Arena. After watching him get into the cab I go into Chances room and pull up a chair and watch him sleep. I wonder if I some how shortchanged my son by him not knowing his real father. But it wasn't something that I did on purpose as I never expected to walk away pregnant the first time. Plus being I don't know the name of the man or anything about him I couldn't tell him to begin with. So then what could I do? It was not as if I was ever going to see him again anyway. Hell for all I know he could have been married or could be by now. The only thing that I know for sure is that like Mark, he was a kind and gentle lover. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because with out them I don't know if the story is any good. Also just for the record I don't own Kiss or anything to do with the song Rock and Roll All Night. Also please don't think badly of Lilah as could you help yourself if you could have Kane and Taker? And if you say yes I say you lie!!! LOL Just kidding.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	5. The Morning after Taker

Chapter Four

(The Morning after Taker)

** I can't believe that this is really happening. I think that if I pinch myself one more time I will be all black and blue by the time I get to the All State Arena today. I don't think I slept for more then an hour at most. And now between trying to get Chance to eat his breakfast and figuring out what to pack for our first trip I think I'm going into shock or something. Chance was so funny that this morning when he woke up and found me sitting or should I say sleeping in a chair at his bedside. He climbed up into my lap kissing me first on the nose and then on the lips. I opened up my eyes to see the love of my life with a couple of action figures in his hand holding them out to me. When I took them I was surprised to see the one of them was Mark or as my son told me the Undertake. The other he said was the Undertakers brother Kane who was in a fire or something. I guess that I am going to have to find out what the story lines have been done. He also told me that he dreamed that The Undertaker put him to bed last night. I told him that it wasn't a dream and that Mommy had a job working for the WWE. This caused him to squeal at the top of his lungs for what seemed like at least ten minutes. I also told him he would be going to work with Mommy today and that we would be going to different towns with the wrestlers. His little eyes shined as if the sun was setting in his face. He then tells me that some day he is going to be a wrestler too. I have to laugh, as does a chokeslam on his Barney and then what he calls a rolling thunder. He then pins him and tell me to 1,2,3, him so I get down on the floor and do just that. Thank god for Mrs. O'Mallory who came up hearing all the noise that Chance was making with his wrestling moves. We both stood there laughing at him and he just keep showing off. I know he is only three well almost four but it wouldn't surprise me if he did become a wrestler one-day. After Mrs. O'Mallory gives me the third degree on both my meeting with the McMahon's and getting the job and why The Undertaker, Mark brought me home. One and I almost died when she told me that she seen him leave this morning. She helps me dress my little wrestler and then offers to take him to the park to feed the ducks so that I can pack some more stuff and get myself together. I pick out a nice pair of dress pants and a shirt and I'm going to head for my shower when the rings. I grab it and almost drop it when the voice asks me if I got any sleep. I couldn't believe it but Mark was calling me. Damn I have got to be careful because a girl could get used to this man. We talk for a few minutes and then he tells me that he had fun last night and I ask him will what about this morning. Which I couldn't believe came out of my mouth. He laughed and said that yes he did have fun this morning too. He then did one of the sweetest things ever. He asked how did Chance like the idea of traveling with the WWE. I told him all about Chances antes and about him telling me that someday he was going to be a wrestler too. He laughs and said that he will have to get to know Chance. In my heart I think that this would be great because then maybe my son might have a male figure to look up too. He also tells me that we will have to ride the bus up to Wisconsin with some of the wrestlers because they keep the kids entertained on the bus rides. I almost but not quite because I was a chicken asked him if he ever rides the buses. I guess that I will just have to wait and find out. We are just about hanging up because I have to shower and then make sure that Chance is ready. Mark stops and says that well hell he asked me if on our night off this week if I would go to dinner with him. I was shaking all over and finally said that I would love to. He said go and that he will talk to me later on in the day. I said great that I would see him then. Oh by the way he say's I had my limo sent to get you so that you didn't have to take a cab. He is so sweet I'm surprise that some woman hasn't snatched him up. I told him he should not have and he just laughs and then says good bye. After we hang up I am standing there staring at the phone when Mrs. O'Mallory and Chance come back from feeding the ducks. She startles me causing me to jump into the air. This then cause her to laugh, she then starts telling me that if I don't get into the shower and soon I will have to go looking like that wet rat like yesterday. I laugh and then headed there because I wanted to look my best for my first day. As I reached the door to the bathroom I got the strangest feeling as if something was changing or that something was going to happen. I just stopped and shook my self-telling my self to stop being like that. Look for the good and not the bad isn't that my motto ever since I let that town. Hell I only looked back once and that was for Chance father not the others. Now I'm getting pissed at my self for not being able to shake this feeling of doom and gloom. Then if that isn't enough I start wondering to my self why after all these years I'm I thinking about Chance father so much over the last couple of weeks. Oh well I get undress and into the shower because if there is one thing that life has taught me was that life is already set and we just follow along. So I smile and think back to all the fun that I had last night to say nothing of this morning. I hope that I will be having some more fun just like it again. And soon that is if Mark wants to too. The only thing is I think that maybe when I get a chance I should go and see a doc to get something. That way next time we don't have to worry about weather or not we can pull out in time. I'm not even sure that we made it every time last night. But I think we did? I can feel the heat of a blush creeping over my body as I stand here thinking about Mark. God I have got to keep my mind on business today. I wonder if there is anything about dating the wrestlers. I hope not as I step out of the shower to hear Mrs. O'Mallory laugh at Chances out in the front room. I know I better hurry up or I am not going to be ready when that limo shows. **

Author Notes: I know it's a little short but I am try to do just that. Please read and review, as once again I'm not sure if I am heading in a good or right direction. Thanks to the ones that are reviewing it is much appreciated.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	6. My First Morning with The WWE

Chapter Five 

(My First Morning with The WWE)

** Well with a little running and a lot of pushing we have actually made it here to the All State Arena on time. Linda and Vince were both there to meet Chance and I at the door. Once again they welcomed me to the WWE family. Vince even leaned down and talked Chance out of come from behind my leg to shake hands. Of course he did it by promising him that he could meet some of the wrestlers and even watch tonight's matches with him. That just added to the feelings of warmth that seem to roll off of Vince and Linda. The first thing that Linda has set up is a quick tour for Chance and me, of the back workings of the WWE. And then over to the area set up as a school slash play area for the children. There are a handful of kids already there for the day. Linda introduces Chance and myself to the head instructor Ms. Charlene Richman. She seemed nice and told Chance that for today he could play with any thing he wanted. My son told her thank you but could he play with his own toys. She laughed and told him of course. Chance spots a little boy of about the same age who is playing with some wrestling action figures. So after giving me a hug and a kiss. He gets his figures out of the bag and runs over to play. Charlene tells me that he will be fine if I want to leave and that I could come back at lunchtime to eat with him. I smile because my son unlike his Mom has already fallen into a place here where he is meant to be. I just hope my place is the same and as easy to fall into. After leaving Chance with the other kids I had to go sign all the proper forms to be an employee of the WWE. Linda and Vince then took me over to the room where the writers and Jim Ross are making any last minute changes in the story lines for tonight's show. I can't believe how nice everyone is and Jim is like a big old cowboy who is so nice you can't help but laugh at his jokes. The head writer is a man by the name of Ron Sim. He comes over to shake my hand but instead kisses me on the cheek. **

Ron: Lilah right?

Lilah: Yes sir.

** This causes him to laugh and Vince to shake his head. Linda then tells me that around here everyone goes by his or her first name. Except for most of the wrestlers who don't mind if you call them by their first name or their character names. I know this is going to be fun because Ron asks me a question that I really don't know how to answer. **

Ron: Lilah how are you at keeping names and faces straight?

Lilah: I think I do ok?

Ron: Good because for the next couple of days you are going to be spending most of your time getting to know story lines. Both the current lines and the old ones for each wrestlers. Plus it would help if you could put a person with the story line.

Lilah: All right how do I start?

Ron: Ok first another question and then I will know where to start you. Oh and Vince she is an eager one isn't she. 

Vince: See I know when I've hired the right person. 

Linda: Yes dear you do oh and we should make sure that we give a good bonus to that limo driver.

Ron: Limo driver?

Linda: Yes Ron without him soaking her and Mark telling him to stop so that he could make sure that she was ok we never would have found her.

** Everyone laughs and in the back of my mind I store the information that I owe getting my job to Mark. I'll have to think of some nice way to say thank you. Maybe I will see if he would come over for a home cooked dinner one night. At least cooking is something that I can do. Well I might as well get the question over so that I can get on with my first day of work. **

Lilah: Ok so what was your question Ron? 

Ron: Lilah how much watching of the WWE have you done before now?

Lilah: I'm sorry to say only a little and that was with my son.

Ron: Ok then what or who's story do you know anything about?

Lilah: Well the one story that I do know a little something about is what my son and landlady has told me. They said that the Undertaker and his brother Kane fight sometimes and other times work together. That the story line started when Kane came in was something about him being in a fire caused by his brother. Something about it also killing their parents?

Ron: Ok good then I'm going to start you with them this morning and then we will move on to others as you are done.

Vince: That might not be a bad spot to start her especially since she has already met Mark. And maybe later he could introduce her to Glen. You've got a smart little boy and landlady.

Lilah: Yes they both are a godsend to me. 

Linda: Ok Lilah being you are in such good hands we going to leave you to get started. If you need anything just ask and then sometime after lunch we will talk again.

Lilah: Ok and thank you.

** After Linda and Vince leave me Ron turns me over to one of his assistants a woman shows me over in the corner to where a computer is sitting. It's a good thing that I have gotten over my fear of these things. She then shows me how to access all the old story lines by first going into the story achieves, and then by just putting in the Wrestlers name. Well I can see that there are a lot of story lines and even a lot more people. I don't know how I am going to put a face with everything but I am going to try. I get to work because I want to know what I can about Marks story lines before I hopefully see him later. I also have a lunch date with my son at twelve thirty. ** 

Author Notes: Here is another one I hope you enjoy it. Please if you Read it, Review it. Flames are ok too because without them I wouldn't know if something needs to change. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	7. Lunch with the Boys

Chapter Six

(The Lunch with the Boys)

** Wow I have just read through all of the Undertaker story lines not realizing that Mark had been with the WWE or F as it was once called for over ten years now. They have changed his characters in so many ways it was wonderful just to read all of what he has done. I was going to start in to Kanes lines, which didn't have anything to do with Marks though they did cross quite a bit since Kane had joined. All of sudden I felt as if all eyes in the room were on me for some reason. I could feel that I was starting to blush and wondered why. As I started to look up I knew that he was there some where in the room too because I could almost feel him. I also knew that he was watching me to see if I knew he was there. I looked up and smiled at him as he came over and sat on the edge of the desk where I was working. He glances over to the computer to see what I was working on, and sees that I was just finishing up looking up his story lines since he came to the WWF as Mean Mark. His smiles gets even bigger and I can feel myself blushing once more in his presents. He leans over and whispers in my ear that I look good in pink. This of course only causes me to blush even more and a deep red I am sure by the heat I am feeling. A few of the people in the room look away trying not to laugh. I really appreciate it, as this is only my first day and I really didn't want to be the person with things for people gossiped about. I also notice that a few of the woman in the room are looking at me with dislike which I was sure was because of the attention that Mark was showing me. Oh well it's not like that the first time someone decided not to like me either. Hell my own Momma never liked me and she is the one that had me. But then I wasn't going to dwell on the bad at least not right now with Mark smiling down at me. He then does something that I could hit him for if I was the type to hit someone. But growing up the way I did I just wasn't going to fall into being a hitter. But like I said I wasn't going to dwell in the Bad. So I didn't hit him but could have because as he goes to back up from my ear he slowly leans forward and kisses my lip's gentle. I was so startled that I still don't remember if I kissed him back. On of the girls on the other side of the room went into a coughing spell which caused me to jump and him to roar with laughter. I tried to give him my most disapproving look that I have. It's the one that I use on Chance when he won't eat for me ore is throwing a temper fit for something in public. This only seemed to make him laugh even louder. Then it dawns on me to look at my watch and I see that I am now already five minutes late for having lunch with my son on his first day. I jump up out of my chair and would have run right past Mark if he had not grabbed my hand stopping me from going. I looked into his eyes as his question took the form of words. **

Mark: What?

Lilah: I didn't realize what time it was and now I'm late because I was supposed to pick Chance up and take him to lunch.

Mark: Ok then let's go and get him. 

** I looked at him and couldn't believe what a sweetheart he was. So I walked over to Ron with Mark in toll to tell him I had to go and have lunch with my son. Ron laugh and told me to go ahead and then afterwards to just come on back. He also told me to tell the center from now on to bring Chance here at meal times to me so that this way I'd never forget about him if I got busy. I thanked him and start to walk away only to turn back to ask how much time we got for meals any way. He said normally about an hour for lunch and an hour and a half for dinner. He also told me that we didn't punch a clock around here. Then he did something so sweet because he said that being this was my first day to take an hour and a half for both meals so that I could get Chance used to it. Everyone around here was being so nice I almost felt like crying. Maybe this was what a family was supposed to feel like. So Mark walked me back to the center where the kids stayed. Occasionally we would cross paths with someone and Mark would always take the time to stop and introduce them. Some were wrestlers why others where staff. By the time we got to the center I was fifteen minutes late and there was only three children left there. One was Chance one was a little girl who's Mother came rushing in all in a flutter. She stopped and Mark introduced her as Ivory. She is one of the female wrestlers, which Mark told me are called Divas. She asked me if I was the girl who was coming in to valet for Mark. I told her no that I was a new writer. She said that I could have been the valet because I had the look. I thanked her and Mark just kept smiling. He also said that most of the Divas are really nice and nothing like their characters. The other child who was left was the boy whom Chance had seen at the beginning of the day and whom he was still play with. When the other little boy had seen Mark he came running over yelling at the top of his lungs. Uncle Mark! Mark bent down and picked him up and was swinging him around till he yelled stop. Chance came over and looked up at Mark and then hide behind my leg. He was peeking out look at Mark and his new friend but yet as if he was star struck. Which I could understand feeling because I too am still a little star struck and having a hard time trying not to be looking at him all the time. Finally he turns to Chance and me so that he can introduce the little boy in his arms. **

Mark: Lilah and Chance right?

Lilah: Yes Chance is right. 

Mark: Well I would like you to meet the might midget Ricky.

Ricky: Uncle Mark don't.

Mark: Don't? Aren't you the might midget Ricky?

Ricky: No I'm the extreme highflying Rick. And I already know Chance he's my new friend. We are even going to both be wrestlers when we get old. I'm going to be like you and he's going to be like dad. But I think that he is afraid of you. But he said that his Mommy is a friend of yours.

Mark: Yes she is a friend of mine Ricky. Her name is Lilah and Chance you're not afraid of me are you?

** Chance just tightens his grip on my leg as Mark leans down and tries to talk Chance out from behind me. He is being so sweet and Chance is slowly starting to warm up to Mark and is slowly making his way around my leg to stand in front of me. But he is still holding on to my pants leg. Mark puts Ricky down next to Chance and for the first time I notice how much alike they both look. Chance is smaller but they have the same dark reddish curls to there hair. Both of which could use a hair cut too. And they both have the same intense blue coloring to their eyes. Mark notices too and smiles up at me telling me that at least Chance and Ricky don't have to look for their twins in life. Just as I am about to say that I guess not Charlene walks up to us. She tells Mark that Ricky Mom dropped him off this morning just as she was setting up for the day and she can't even find out if his Dad is here yet. Mark tells her that it's ok that we will take him with Chance and get him something to eat. She smiles and thanks us so that she too can go and get some lunch. Mark tells her that if she does see his brother to please let him know that we are in the Cafeteria. He then tells me that Ricky is Glen his half brothers child. I know from what I had just read before lunch that Glen plays the character of Kane his brother. I bend down to pick Chance up giving him a kiss while Mark picks up Ricky. We start to walk our way to the cafeteria so that we can have some lunch with the boys. Ricky is whispering something into Marks ear, which is causing him to grin. He shakes his head yes and then says out loud that yes he is right and I am very pretty. This causes me to blush, which is all I seem to be doing in the presents of him. I look down at the ground till he reaches over and puts a finger under my chin and slowly leans in and kisses me. We both stop moving and I slowly kiss him back till all of a sudden Ricky grabs onto Chance and they start messing around almost causing me to drop Chance. Mark reaches over and takes Chance from me and with a boy over each shoulder giggling we finally make it to the cafeteria. It is quite crowded as a lot of people take this time for lunch but we finally do see a booth over in the back corner so he takes the boys over and deposits them onto the seat together. After telling them not to move and if they behave he will get them a treat after lunch if they eat everything. He then tells me that if I watch our little charges that he will go and get the food. So I watch as he goes up and gets four cheeseburgers, fries and drinks. The boys are whispering back and forth and Ricky is pointing out which wrestlers are which to Chance. A few of who I can tell are checking me out. A blond with long hair stops at our table and says hi to Ricky. Ricky tells him hi Adam and then ask him if he is going to beat up his brother Jay tonight. Adam laughs and say maybe should he? Ricky says that he will think about it and let him know. He then looks over at me and ask Ricky who his friend is. Ricky of course tell him that his friend is Chance and that I'm his Mommy. Adam reaches a hand out for me to shake just as Mark returns with our food. I move over so that he can sit down. He looks up at Adam and then as nicely as he can tells him to go away. Adam laughs be does after welcoming me into the WWE. We sit there for the hour and a half before I have to return to work laughing at the boys and there silliness and Marks too. Mark tells me about some of the wrestlers who come and go and some even stop by to say hello to Chance and me. I do feel like Chance did this morning like we finally found a place that we belonged. Before I knew it time was up and I had to get back to work. I was going to take Chance back but Mark had talked me into leaving him with Ricky. He said that he was going to take the boys to find Ricky dad so that Glen would know that Ricky was there. He said that sometimes Glens wife who he was separated from right now would drop him off and not even tell Glen he was there. I could not believe that a Mother would do that. So I left Chance with Mark after giving him a kiss. Ricky wanted one too so I kissed his little cheek too. Mark then asked where his was and I wasn't about to give him a kiss in the middle of the cafeteria especially in front of all these people. So I told him he could have his later. Well I can not believe what he said to me right then. **

Mark: No.

Lilah: No?

Mark: No I want my here too.

Lilah: Mark please I don't think that would be right. Especially with all these people here.

Mark: I do. And so do the boys right?

Ricky and Chance: Yeah.

Chance: Yeah Mommy kiss the Undertaker

Ricky: Yeah kiss my Uncle Mark.

** The boys started to get a little loud and Mark just sat there smiling. Even a few of the other wrestlers in the room started to get in on the act. They start to chant kiss Mark Kiss the Undertaker. Finally I lean down and quickly kiss him on the forehead and then race for the door looking down at the ground. I'm afraid to look up because I know I am as red as can be. I swear I am going to get even with Mark for this one in some fun way. Everyone is laughing as I run for the door and right into a man or at least I think it was a man. It could have been a wall it was so solid. Well without looking up say I said that I was sorry and rush out of the room without looking back. I made it back to my desk in record time and started back into my work of the day. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as your thoughts are important to me. Because of your reviews is why I keep writing.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	8. A Job but Can I Do It

Chapter Seven

(A Job but Can I Do It)

* Oh wow I said to myself for like the hundredth time. Then I keep say what did I just get talked into? And even worst yet can I even do it? I mean oh Fuck I'm not even sure if I know what I mean. After lunch everything was going good. I got through Kane, Edge, Christian, Test, Jericho, Hogan, Trish, Ivory, Lita, and the Hardy Boy's story lines and was just going to start Kurt Angles when I looked up and there were Linda, Vince, Ron, Mark and a couple of other people staring at me from across the room. I figured that maybe someone had said something to the McMahon's about Mark and I kissing and they were here to tell me to knock it off. The way they were talking or should I say whispering I was getting all nervous, so much that it was hard to breathe. I tried to pretend that I wasn't watching them but I don't think I was pulling it off to well. That and once again I felt as if I was blushing. Damn it I wish that I would quit doing that especially around Mark. Something told me that I was in for it and good so finally I just got up the nerve to look up and stare at them. That when I noticed that Mark was smiling at me. Hell smiling wasn't even the right word but for lack of a better one I will call it smiling. I tried not to smile back but I really wasn't able to pull that off so I ended up smile back at him. This caused Vince to laugh out right and shaking his head he leans over and whispers something into Linda ear. They all make their way over to where I was seated in front of the computer. That's is when I knew that once again my life was going to take another change. Then if that's not bad enough I could have fallen off the chair when in front of Linda and Vince, and everyone else Mark leaned over taking my hand in his and kisses it. I don't even think that red could describe the color I was wearing on my face now. To say nothing of the shock that went up my body and straight through to my core. Damn I really am going to have to get even with him and soon for this and earlier. And it's a good thing I'm a woman or else I would have had a damn hard on just from that kiss to my hand and the whole world would have known it. Not that I would have had anytime to do anything about it because in the next second Vince ask me a question that damn near gave me a heart attack. And I believe that if Mark still didn't have a hold on my hand sending shocks to my heart it would have stop right there and then. You see Vince asked it I was willing to do the WWE a giant favor and Mark too for that fact. One that the WWE family would forever be grateful for me doing. **

Lilah: I would do anything that I could for the WWE. What is it?

Vince: Well we are having trouble with one of the story lines and we could really use your help in fixing if you were willing.

Lilah: Ok how can I help?

Vince: Well you see Mark and Glen were supposed to be in a match tonight against William Regal, Test who are going to be Valet down by Ivory.

Lilah: Yes I know before because before I start on the old files Ron had me read a quick read of copy of the current ones. And also what was supposed to happen tonight.

Linda: Then you know that we were going to introduce and new Valet for tonight's match?

Lilah: Yes I believe her character name was Velocity?

Ron: Yes that was the name that we gave her.

Lilah: All right so then what is the problem? What do you want me to do?

** Damn I wish that they would quit beating around the bush already. They are starting to make me nervous and I don't even know why. Oh boy I know I'm in trouble now because Mark is looking at me with this almost puppy dog eyed look. Damn it I know what ever he ask I'm not going to be able to say no. Fuck, fuck, fuck, because I know what ever it is I should just say no and run. Oh hell now they are all looking at Mark. **

Mark: Lil darling see it's really simple.

** Simple my ass and damn it why did he have to shorten my name to Lil. I have never let anyone call me that but coming from his lips is sounds so good. Especially when he adds darling behind it. Oh my god did he just say what I think he did. I guess I must have had a look of you're nuts on my face because he looks like he is going to say it again. Shit. **

Mark: The girl who was hired to do it ended up in an accident and won't be able to do it. So we figured that being you were new here and none of the fans have seen you yet that maybe you would do it.

Ron: Right especially since you and Mark get along so well. And you are really the type of girl we were looking for when we started to write the story line. 

Lilah: But I'm not a wrestler. I don't even know anything really about it.

Linda: But you are what we were looking for. As a matter of fact the girl that we hired wasn't a wrestler either.

Lilah: And just what kind of girl would I be? 

Ron: Well one that could be soft and quiet but also looks like she could spit fire if she was crossed.

Lilah: And you think that is the kind of girl that I am?

Vince: Mark seems to think that you are. And in this case I would go with his instincts.

Lilah: So you are the reason that I am being asked to do this? You're the one I get to thank?

Mark: Yes.

** Damn it quit giving me those eyes and that smile. Just say no quickly and maybe that will make them go away. I can't do this think of all the people watching you. **

Lilah: Vince, Linda I don't think I would be a good choice. I mean look at me I'm not the type of girl that goes out there.

Linda: Why?

** Shit why couldn't they just except it with out asking why? Hell it was hard enough just getting where I am now after losing everything so long ago. Damn it if it hadn't been for that stranger I wouldn't be were I was today. Change. Damn it I set out that night to change and oh boy did I ever but did I? **

Lilah: They are beautiful and wear nice clothes and...

** Do I say it do I tell her that they aren't poor white trash who want to put there own daughters in porn films. Hell I guess that I should be lucky they did wait till after I was seventeen. Do I trust them my new family to know the truth about me? ** 

Lilah: And most of all they are good people.

** There at least I said that even if they fire me. Oh boy there are storm clouds building up in Marks eyes. I'm going to get it now. Well at least we had last night. I can not look into his eyes for this. So I look down at the ground just like I used to do when my Father was yelling at me. Mark puts his finger under my chin and makes me look up at him. **

Mark: Lil? You are a good person with some much heart that you tend to wear it on your sleeve. Hell I seen you with Chance and Ricky. I don't know why you would think that you weren't but you are wrong. Plus you are more beautiful then any of them Divas. The clothes hell most of them belong to wardrobe. 

Linda: Mark is right and we have hair and make-up people too. You really are what we want. So would you at least do it tonight?

Lilah: What if I mess it all up? 

Mark: You won't I know that you won't.

Lilah: What would I have to do.

** It's simple they say yeah right. Say no damn it just say no isn't that what everyone is saying now days. Oh well I guess I am the one that says changes come and you just have to go with them. It's not like this is the first time that I have done something I wasn't sure about. Hell if I hadn't done that before I wouldn't have had Chance. Oh well, simple yeah right and damn it I wish Mark would quite smiling at me. But then why wouldn't he keep smiling because he knows that I'm going to do it. Well they say all I have to do

is to walk Mark and Glen down to the ring, which I don't even, know how to get into. And then stand in the middle with them till the other group comes out. Then I'm suppose to stand on the outside corner of the ring cheering for them to win. Now that does sound easy. Till at some point Ivory will come over and then we will scream things at each other and maybe pull some hair. Then later Ivory is going to slide a chair into Test but Mark will get it first and use it on Test why I stand on the side apron distracting the ref. I don't know how I'm suppose to do that but Mark is laughing along with Vince and Ron. They said that he would have Ivory show me how before the match. The after Mark uses the chair and wins I go back inside so that Glen can set off his pyros. God what the hell does set off his pyros mean? Oh well then I walk with them back up the isle till the top where they no wait we throw our arms up in a salute. Mark said that he would teach me what he means. So great I come here as a writer to do a job as a write does and now all of a sudden I am a Valet. Changes god if to many more happen here I don't know if I can take it. So like a fool I say yes but only on a trial basics which they say is fine because they still want me as a writer too. Though if I do this Vince did say that he would make sure I was paid for both. Which wouldn't hurt any either because I could really use the money. Linda hugs me as does Vince and Ron. Mark on the other hand kisses me on the cheek and then whispers in my ear that he will make it up to me. I think I just shocked him a little because I whispers back that damn right he will. Which causes both of us to laugh. Linda takes my hand and after telling Mark to make sure that Chance eats dinner that she is personally taking me to wardrobe and make-up. She then tell Vince to go and get Ivory down there to. Mark tells me that he will get Glen to feed both boys and be down shortly himself. I start to tell him that I don't know if Chance will go with Glen but he then tells me that both boys are in the locker room with Glen and have been all afternoon. I am going to have to make sure that I tell Glen thank you because my son has never gone off with anyone before. Maybe I should worry but being Glen is Marks half brother something tells me not too. Plus he is my son's favorite Wrestler too. Well here I sit getting all Valet up and the scary part is that I think I am looking forward too it. God I just hope that I can walk in these three inch black leather boots. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I hope that I am on the right track and I'm still keeping it some what different from most of them out there. Thanks for the great reviews and I hope that I am still writing what you all are interested in. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	9. Here I Stand

Chapter Eight 

(Here I Stand)

** Oh my god I can't do this. How the hell am I going to do this when all I can think about is how the hell do I got out of here. Here I am standing in what Mark calls the gorilla pit behind the curtain area waiting for Mark and Glen. Mark brought me her after I learned what they want me to do and then I got made up and then he ran off to go and get Glen and something else. I'm not even sure what the hell he said he was going for. He was mumbling something and told me to just stand right here. So here I'm standing feeling like a fool. I also am feeling bad because I haven't even had a chance to find Chance and tell him what is happening. I know that Mark said that he ate a good meal with Glen and then they went back to the dressing room to play while Glen and Mark got ready. Ready damn it I hope that I am ready too. I still feel foolish with the way I am dressed. I am in a pair of black leather three and a half inch heeled boots, mini skirt with a tight black baby sleeveless tee that doesn't even cover up my whole stomach or hell my chest either. Thank god I don't have but a couple stretch marks that can not be seen to easily. Mark was very surprised when he seen that I have a small angel tattoo on my right shoulder with Chance name and birth date under it. Above the Angel is the date that I got pregnant with him. He some how had missed it last night but I don't blame him being we were in the dark most of the time. My hair that I normally keep up is down and pulled back with little black barrettes. The front has a few pieces pulled forward and those are curled and hanging down my face. I have on more make-up then I have ever used but the make-up artist told me for the camera to see it I would have to have this much on. Cameras oh fuck I didn't even think about the cameras. Damn it I really wish that Mark would get his ass back her. A number of the wrestlers have stopped to tell me to break a leg. And the writes that I met earlier are here for support or so their claim. I think a few of them would love it if I fell flat on my face or my ass. They might just get to see that if I'm not careful in these boots. I wonder if it would be ok if it was Marks leg that I broke being he is the reason that I am standing her scared to death. Damn him am I going to get even with him. Linda and Vince are over at a monitor with Ron and they keep smiling my way. I wonder if they know how badly I want to run. If I was smart I would but then in these boots I wouldn't get to far. Oh god thank you I can see Mark who is now dressed as totally as The Bad Ass Undertaker coming down the hall with my son up on his shoulders. He looks so hot that I could tear my eyes away even if I wanted to. His black leather pants seem to have been molded in all the right places. Glen or Kane no I guess Glen who I haven't met yet is walking next to him with Ricky up on his shoulders. He is dressed in a red and black costume, which looks damn good on him too. He has a red and black mask on that covers almost all of his face except for his mouth and chin. His mouth reminds me of Mark and his hair is reddish brown and curly just like Ricky's. Hell and it even resembled Chance too in some ways. He has his mask down and covering his face so I do not know what he looks like but damn if there isn't some thing familiar about him. He tilts his head to the side why he is looking at me. Something in that look almost makes me have a panic attack. He smiles slightly and then says something to Mark. Mark laughs shaking his head and walks over to me bring Chance down off his shoulders and holding him out to me so that I can take him. My son hugs me tight and then kisses me. I kiss him back as he tells me that I look really nice. I love this boy of mine so much that I just hug him tightly to me. There are tears in my eyes and I know that everyone in the back area is watching me but I don't care because Chance is my life. Glen walks up and Ricky leans over and hugs me too. I hug him back and kisses him on the cheek. Glen is watching me and it's a little unnerving because all I can see is his beautiful blue eyes and his mouth and chin. His mouth is set all most in a well I can't even explain it. I guess a grimace would be what I would call it. Maybe he's not happy with me and would have preferred the other girl. I'm really not sure but then there is nothing I can do about it now. Mark introduces us and we shake hands after we both shift the boys to our other side. **

Mark: Lilah this is my brother Glen. Glen this is the writer I was telling you about. Or should I say our new Valet. 

Glen: Welcome to the WWE.

Lilah: Thank you.

Mark: Glen tell her to relax will you because she won't listen to me. 

Glen: Mark is right this won't be so bad.

Lilah: All right. And thank you for giving me this chance to do this.

Glen: Well Mark is really the one to thank. But I'm sure that you will be fine.

** God I wish he would take that mask off. His voice sounds like that of a sexy angel. Just like Mark and maybe that is why I want to see his face so badly. Mark reaches out and takes both boys from us telling them that he has a surprise for them. The surprise ended up being that Mark and Vince had set it up so that the two boys were going to watch the match from the front. Two of the security guards and a nice older woman would be taking Ricky and Chance out to the first row right behind the table where Jim (J.R.) Ross and Jerry (The King) Lawler did there announcing from. I asked who the older woman was but all Mark will do is laugh and tell me not to worry that Chance and Ricky will be fine. He tells me that this way Chance would get to see his Mommy making her wrestling debut as a Valet. Glen is still glancing at me when he doesn't think I notice. I wish he would raise that mask of his so that I could get a look at his face. The boys are out there and now Mark says that we are just waiting for their music to begin as soon as Edge and Christian come back behind the curtain. As they did come Edge almost walks into a wall because he is looking at me. I blush but I guess that I'm supposed to have that effect on men right now. Mark laughs and tells him to keep his eye back in his head and his hands off. Edge tells him he doesn't see any marks on my telling him he can't try. Make tell him to try it and he will make sure that he makes him famous next time they have a match. Christian asked me what happened to being a writer for the WWE and I tell him that as of right now I guess I will be doing both. Mark starts to laugh because like me he realizes that I am her for a while to stay. All of a sudden I'm not nervous at all with except maybe a little bit where Glen comes in. Mark leans over pass me so that he can punch Glen in the shoulder, which makes Glen, quit watching me and then looks over and smiles at Mark. Mark leans over and whispers into my ear that give it time and Glen will love me too. Hell I think he is already in love with your son as much as I am. Love I know that it is a word that many people just throw around but something in the way Mark looked at me makes me think maybe there was at least a little hope that some day he would love me. And the fact that he was willing to bond with another mans son was just out of this world to me. I was also glad that Glen liked him too because I was crazy for Ricky. Maybe some day him and Ricky would be future wrestlers of the WWE. I know that so far I have been unfair to Chance who hasn't had any male role models in his life but just maybe these to crazy Brothers of Destruction would make up for it. Damn girl why the hell is your heads in the stars all of a sudden. I know that I am not normally like this and once again all I can blame is the fact that my life is going to change. And in some ways it already has but I'm not sure as to what those changes are. I guess that I will find out one of these days. Well that the music and Mark has gentle taken my arm and is leading me to the curtain with Glen walking on the other side of me. I think I can do this. Oh hell I know I can do it. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know what you think so far.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	10. The Match

Chapter Nine

(The Match)

** Well I made it down to the ring without falling on my face or my ass. The fans started screaming for Taker and Kane just as soon as we stepped out. There are a good handful of signs for the two men also. Hell a few of the men near the ramp were even yelling out my name after I was introduced. I can't believe that I now have a wrestling name. Velocity, hell one of the meanings of it is speed. I think that well maybe with the way I ended up here walking to the ring it fits. Velocity, what a name but then I made it this far tonight so I am still hoping that maybe I will make it all the way without any trouble. Mark told me to go up the stairs when we reached the ring and then to walk halfway down the ring apron. He said that him and Glen would both be there to help me in by the time I got there. I am scared to death that I am going to fall getting in and out of the ring. Mark and Glen both jump up onto the ring apron without using the stairs and without any trouble. They both enter the ring by walking right over the top robe as if it wasn't even there. Damn I have made it and now both of then are sitting on opposite sides of the second rope so that I can go over it and between the top one. I just pray that no one can see up my skirt. I have never worn anything this short before. But after the looks Mark gave me after I came out of the dressing room I might just have to start. Mark then takes my hand and leads me to the center of the ring where Glen joins us. We walk around the ring getting mostly people yelling cheers of joy and greetings. When we get to the side where J.R. and The King are I look behind them and there is Chance and Ricky jumping up and down all excited. My little guy is blowing me kisses, which I return to him unaware that the camera has zoomed in on us and has put it up on the big screen. All of a sudden all I can hear is the crowd going wild. Mark comes up to me and leans in real close so that I can hear him. He then tells me that I have made a big hit with the crowds. Oh and then he ask me if I noticed whom it was that was taking care of the boys out there? I had not so I turned to look and to my surprise there sat Mrs. O'Mallory grinning up at me. I had to grin at her and then wave. I am going to make sure that Mark gets something extra special for what he has done for me tonight. I'm still going to get even with him too but only time will tell in what order he gets it. Well the music for Test, Regal, and Ivory begins and the crowd starts to boo them as they start down the ramp. Mark goes over and sits on the robe and I carefully get out of the ring as the other team enters. After a few seconds the match finally starts with Ivory and I in different corners yelling for our teams. She smiles over at me which I am grateful to her for doing as I'm not sure if I can do what I'm supposed too. Mark and Glen both keep going back and forth the same as the other two men. While this is happening Ivory comes down to my side of the ropes and starts to get into my face. We are standing there arguing like a couple of high school girls. Why we are doing this, The King and J.R. are giving their comments back and forth between them over the mic. The King keeps talking about puppies. I know that he doesn't mean the cute furry kind either but I'm not sure what they do mean. I'll have to ask Mark, no better yet Ivory what he means. I know if I ask Mark I will never hear the end of it. All of a sudden the whole crowd seems to be yelling to show them the puppies. Oh my Ivory just stopped our argument long enough to turn towards the audience and pull her top up showing them her breast. Well I guess that I know what puppies are because the crowd went wild. She then turns back towards me, winking which is the code to let me know that the hair pulling is about to start. She said that if I wanted to make it even better I could slap her in the face but I can not do that. Why we are pulling hair and scratching each other she whispers to me that I am doing great and to keep it up. She then tells me that I should slap her but I tell her I might hurt her. So she says that she will slap me and show me how to do it if I want. Sure why not I mean it ain't like I haven't been slapped before in my life. So I shake my head yes and she does it and it sounds loud but she barely touches me. She then motions for me to do it back. I figure what the hell and I take a shot I just hope that if I do it wrong that she doesn't take my head off. Here it goes and I'll be damn if it didn't sound bad I just hope I didn't hurt her. Damn her ring just got tangled in my hair but she is smiling so I guess that the slap didn't hurt. Oh here we go to the next part because William is supposes to get into it too so that Kane can come down and save me. This is also Ivory chance to go and get the chair she is supposed to slide in while the ref is yelling at Kane and Regal. Regal goes to push me so that Kane can get in there. Damn it I knew it was going to happen I just fucking knew it. The only thing was that I was sure that it would happen earlier. Regal pushes me a little harder then he meant to and what happens of course is that I go sliding on some pop that someone had spilled. And I'll be damned but I landed right on my fucking ass. Oh well I guess those that were hoping got their wish. Glen grabs a hold of Regal but is glancing back at me. There is a look of worry in his eye. I smile up at him letting him know that I'm ok. I almost wish that he would quit watching me so closely. Glen then reaches down a hand to me while he has Regal in a chokeslam hold. I grab his hand so that he can pull me up and it is as if I just touched an open electrical socket. And I know that he felt it to because his eyes just got really big. Ivory is ready to slide the chair into the ring to Test so I know that I have to get up on the apron and distract the ref. I don't know if I can do it the way that the script calls for. But Linda did say that if I couldn't just improvise in some way. I do know that I have to get myself up on the side of the ring so here it goes. I can do this I really hope. Because if not I'll never have to worry about Velocity ever having to show her face again. Damn it I am hooked because I don't want to see Velocity end. I made it, as I was able to grab the ropes and pull myself up onto the apron. The ref comes over and now it's time to do or die I guess. Here goes nothing. I can see Mark watching me out of the corner of his eye with that shy smile of his on his face. I can tell by the look in his eye that he doesn't think that I will be able to do it. I'll show you Mr. Mark Callaway. Do it damn it Lilah. Good send in the chair Ivory and yes it went right to Mark. Ok get ready. I did it I yeah, but I think I put poor Mark into shock, as he almost didn't swing the chair at Test like he was supposed to. I did exactly what the script said that Velocity was supposed too. Well I at least didn't write this one but it said that to get his attention I was supposed to lean over the ropes showing my chest and grab his ass. I did it and then when he turned around I grabbed him and kissed him. He turns back around smiling and Mark has Test down from hitting him with the chair and then throwing it out of the ring. The ref runs over and counts 1,2,3 and the crowd goes wild with the win. Mark gets up and the ref holds up his hand. Glen comes up onto the ring apron next to me; He smiles down at me, which sends shivers down my spine. This is so cool I don't know why I never really watched it before. Mark comes over to me but instead of sitting on the rope like he was suppose to he leans over them and grabs me by the waist. He then tells me to grab him around the neck. Which hell with the way I am feeling right now I would love to do anyway. He slides his right had down from my waist to rest under the edge of my ass, which my skirt is just barely covering to begin with. I could have killed him when he squeezes it slightly as he rest his hand there. He then picks me up and over the top rope. And damn him if he didn't let his lips briefly touch mine before letting me go. Damn I can hear Glen laugh and it is such a sweet but almost sad laughter. Almost as if he is pained but yet still enjoying it. He walks over and joins Mark and me in the center of the ring and leans forward giving me a small hug which causes Marks eyebrows to go up slightly but he smiles anyway. I look out at Chance and Ricky who are still jumping up and down in their seats. Hell for that fact I could swear that Mrs. O'Mallory is doing a little jumping herself. I don't know how I am going to get along with out her to be there to guide me. Then Glen brings both hands up and quickly down and at the same time, which I'm guessing, is the signal to set off the fireworks in the ring post because they go off too. I would have jumped but for the fact that Mark had reached over and taken my hand. I think at that same time fireworks went off in my heart for Mark who has completely stolen it. I never figured that a Bad Ass Fire Breathing Tattooed Dragon could steal my heart. But man was I wrong. After the ring post quit flaming Glen walked over and grabbed the rope with one arm backwards and flipped out of the ring landing on his feet. Mark then sits on the second rope so that I could step over it and under the top rope out on to the apron. He then grabbed the rope with both of his hands behind his back and flipped past me landing on his feet a little away from Glen. Both of these sweethearts and yes for some reason I do believe that once I meet Glen without his mask he will be a sweetheart too. Well anyway I couldn't believe that both men reach a hand out for me to take one of theirs in mine. When I did they lifted me down to the floor so that once again we could go up the ramp to the roar of the crowd. Mark looks at me and smiles and then reaches down and takes my hand, pulling me slightly to him. He whispers that when we get to the top to stop and when he tells me to throw up my hand like he taught me. Well I did just that and was so happy that I think I was beaming as I went through the curtain. As soon as we had made it all the way through the curtain Mark grabbed me and kissed me hard on the lips and for once I didn't care who seen us. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I need them, as I am addicted to Reviews. Let me know if this chapter didn't make sense because I'm not sure that it does. Oh and maybe a little previews: Does Lilah finally meet Glen without his mask on? What will they do if they do finally meet? Or will I wait another chapter of two for them to meet. Sorry I guess I'm just getting a little crazy tonight. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	11. Back Stage

Chapter Ten

(Back Stage)

** We did it or should I say in some ways I did it because they do it all the time. Not that they were not all really some thing else. Hell I owe so much to just Ivory alone for everything that she helped me do today. Mark has finally let my lips go with some reluctance and in some ways I'm sorry to see him let them go to. A lot of people started coming up to us telling me how good I did and that there is so much that Velocity could do. Mark has his hand around my waist and I am kind of glad because Adam (Edge), Jay (Christian) John (Bradshaw) and a few of the other nice young wrestlers have come and are trying to flirt with me. Mark is giving them the evil eye and Glen is standing slightly behind me with his arms crossed like his is my protector. Something in the way he is looking at me almost makes me feel safe. Linda is also standing just off to the side smiling at Mark, Glen and me. Glen leans down and whispers softly in my ear that I did a nice job. And that I should listen to these people because they know what they are talking about. I turn in hopes of seeing what he looks like but he still has his mask on. All I can see are his big beautiful blue eyes and that strong chin and full lips. I am just about to ask him if he could take off his mask or if he would take it off. When all of a sudden I hear the love of my life yelling for his Mommy. I turn and was never so happy to see him in my life as I was right now. Chance and Ricky were both trying to pull Mrs. O'Mallory along behind them but she was moving slow looking at all the wrestlers and Divas and just the masses. When she finally does see me she finally let go of their little hands so that they could run over to us. I bend down so that Chance can jump up into my arms and started giving my hugs and kiss. I had tears running down my face and most likely ruining my make-up. I have been happy before in my life but never like this. Now all I had to do was hold it together till I could change and that way I could be by myself for a few minutes then, I could cry for everything this was to me. Ricky was up in his father's arms whispering into his ear. I could tell by the look on the Ricky face that him and my son had hatched some kind of a plan. Glen was whispering something back into his ear and then roaring with laughter. Ron comes up to me and is just beaming with pride. I think that I must be beaming back at him because he is shaking his head. He hugs me and then jokingly ask me a question. Everyone gets quiet waiting for me to answer so to buy a little time I pretend that I could hear what he had to say. **

Ron: Stop messing with me I need to know? 

Lilah: Need to know what Ron?

Ron: I need to know if you are going to be Lilah the writer or Lilah The Valet Velocity?

Lilah: Well I was hired as Lilah the writer and even though it was a lot of fun being Lilah The Valet Velocity.. Well I guess it should be Lilah..

** I see that Mark has leaned over and has whispers something into Chance ear. I know that he is up to no good so I try to shoot him a look that says please do not do it. He just smiles at me and keeps on whispering to Chance. Glen leans over and whispers that I might as well give it up because he has been trying to control Mark for years and it just not going to happen. Now it's my turn to laugh. I turn and whisper to Glen that we will just have to see about that. He roars with laughter. Shit Ron is still waiting for an answer and I am not sure what to say. Plus now Linda and Vince have come over too. I am going to have to answer him but I really don't know what I want to do. I mean I went to school on my own just to be a serious writer. But I would be lying through my teeth if I didn't admit that I am having fun being Velocity. Glen leans over and whispers in my ear that it looks like its time to make a choice. Shit don't I know it and I would love to know what the hell Mark is up too. I see Mrs. O'Mallory standing behind one of the Divas and I walk over to her and hug her asking how did she get there? She let me know the love of her life The Undertaker had set it up earlier in the afternoon. And that she had been picked up by a limo earlier and had gotten to meet a few of the Wrestlers and Divas before the night started. She also said that she was watching over Chance and Ricky in Kane and Takers dressing room while I was getting ready. I look over at Mark who has taken Ricky from Glen and was walking over towards me. As he gets close to me Chance almost jumps out of my arms to get into Marks other arm. He then leans over and catches my lips with his. He gentle nips at my lip causing me to gasp. He quickly sneaks his tongue into my mouth, which sends chills down my spine. Just as quickly he pulls away from me leaving me wanting more, hell much more. He is smiling at me because he knows it too. Well that's ok I can be cool too. Or at least I hope that I can pull off being cool. I turn back to Ron and the McMahon's because I have made up my mind but I have also decided that I was going to mess with Mark a little first. **

Lilah: I know that you want to know what I'm going to do right?

Linda: Well yes we would like to know what you want to do Lilah? I know that Vince and I hired you as a writer but I have to tell you that what you just did was great.

Ron: Hell and don't get me wrong Lilah I would love to have you as a writer. I mean I read what you have written and it was all good work. But man you were hot out there and I know that we could build your character up too.

**Damn it Ron why did you have to say that I was hot now I can feel myself blushing and Mark has that damn grin on his face again. And damn it I want to see what is under the mask on the big red machine's face. I can't believe that he is still wearing it. I turn back and look at Mark with as straight a face as I can handle. **

Lilah: It was fun tonight so please don't be mad but I was hired as a writer and that's what I think I should be.

Vince: Are you sure about that Lilah? I mean you even pulled off pinching the ref's ass and then letting the public see down your top.

Glen: Hell Vince she even kissed him to top it off.

Ron: And that wasn't even something she had to do. I mean I know that it was in the script but we said if she couldn't do it, it would be ok.

Lilah: Yes it was something I had to do because another reason I think I should stick to writing is because Mark didn't think that I could pull off distracting the ref. I could read that in his face when it was time to do it. And Ivory told me earlier that as long as you have got the people that you work with believing in you then you were fine. So without Mark believing I guess maybe I should stay a writer.

** Oh damn it is working better then I even figured that it would. Adam, Jay, and John are all giving Mark a hard time about it. Everyone is looking at Mark who does not look the greatest right now. Glen has come up to me and bends down and looks into my face. It is getting really hard not to crack a smile especially with him so close. I try to turn away but he will not let me. So I turn to him and whispers the question that I have wanted to ask since we have come back here after our match. **

Lilah: So big red when do I get to see you with out your mask on?

Glen: When I think you are ready to handle it.

Lilah: I can handle a lot in life. Hell I have handled a lot in life already.

Glen: I don't doubt you there Little Darling but for now I'll decide when you get to see the real me.

Lilah: Glen?

Glen: Not tonight ok? Maybe it me who can't handle you see my face right now? I've got reasons ok.

Lilah: All right when you are ready you know were I will be right?

Glen: Yep I do but something tells me that maybe you should let Mark off the hook for this one?

Lilah: Yeah I guess so but he had it coming. 

Glen: Lilah what your real name? And how old are you?

Lilah: Delilah Anna Desman. I'm almost 21 yrs. old.

Glen: Hi Delilah Anna Desman. I'm Glen Jacob.

Lilah: Hi Glen Jacob.

** They shake hands which Lilah and Glen both notice are shaking a little. Mark is watching with a worried look on his face. He has Ricky and Chance pretending to fight with John and Andrew (Test)to protect him. Ron who looks upset and doesn't know what to do finally says what he feel he must in a last ditch effort to make sense for Lilah. **

Ron: I know Lilah that we said if you did this tonight that it would be your decision whether or not you continued with it but I just have to tell you that I think it is a waste to put you behind a desk. 

Mark: He's right and I am sorry that you let one look of uncertain to make that decision for you. I know that I would have really liked you as a partner and I think Glen did too?

Glen: She already knows were I stand. Come on Delilah let him off the hook already.

Lilah: OK. So then I will be a Valet but I would still like to do some writing if that is possible? I mean I did spend many a nights taking night classes just so that I could.

** Oh shit I am in for it big time with the look on Marks face. And damn it Glen is laughing again which I know isn't going to help either. Linda and Vince both shake my hand and Ron hugs me when he realizes that I was pulling a fast one on them. The wrestlers and Divas and either hugging me or patting me on the back. Mark hands both boys to Glen and whispers something to them. They both lean over and kisses me and hugs me and then I find out that they have hatched the plan to spend the night together. I know that I should tell Chance no but for some reason I can't. Glen tells me if he promises to not let them stay up to late could Chance come to his hotel room for the night. I look at Chance who is already falling to sleep on one of Glen's big shoulders why Ricky is doing the same on the other. Mrs. O'Mallory offers to go with and get the boys in bed and Glen say that she can even stay in the adjoining room. I guess that I must have had a look of I don't know on my face because Mark slides up next to me and whispers into my ear. He tells me that Chance will be fine and then we can be alone for the whole night this time. I want that so bad that I can already feel myself getting ready for the great sex I know we will have. I tell Glen ok and there is a look of such pleasure in his eye that something tells me when he does take that mask off I better be ready for anything. I really hope that it is soon because I think my mind is already playing games on me. I go and change as does Mark whom I can't wait to take back to my place. He asked before we parted if I wanted to stop for something to eat and I whispered yeah him. I think that will tell him what I want. Oh and I guess he was think the same way as me because he said that he had gotten some Trojans for tonight. I hope he got a big enough box. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because well because. Sorry that he didn't show his face in this one but I have another agenda for that. But it will be come soon I promise.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	12. WOW In The Limo

Chapter Eleven

(WOW In The Limo)

** After getting the boys and Mrs. O'Mallory off to the hotel with Glen, Mark told me that he had a surprise for me because I did such a great job tonight. So he leads me over to a limo and he opens the door for me. Well I'll be damned if there wasn't the most beautiful bouquet of cut flowers sitting one the seat waiting for me. I do not know how he knew that I am a cut flower and Daisy person over roses but he did. I had to turn around right there in the parking lot and kiss him. Well that would have been ok but because of our height different he picks me up while he is deepening the kiss. And of all ways to hold me up he places his leg right between mine. And I'm think damn why didn't I put my own pants back on but no I left the damn mini skirt on because a few of the Divas said I should because it suited me. I'm not really sure about that but I left it on anyway. Mostly because of the way that Mark had looked at me when he had seen me in it for the first time. So there we were making out with me up against the limo with Marks leg between mine and damn it if I couldn't feel the heat pouring off of him. We might have kept making out right there but Adam and a whole bunch of the other wrestlers and Divas come out and some of them were telling us to get a room. Hell one of them named Jeff Hardy even asked if he could watch. This caused Mark to put me down and after kissing me once more lightly on the lips chase after him for a few second while we all laughed. Mark caught him too by the scruff of the neck. He brought him back and made him say he was sorry to me for asking if he could watch. The kid tried to look terrified of Mark but I could tell that Mark and him were just play with me. I ended up laughing so hard that I couldn't even breathe. The group was going out to a club and asked if Mark and I wanted to go with. Mark looked at me and said it was up to me but I could see the want in his eyes and I could feel it in my own body. So I asked if we could do it another night and said that being it was my first night and all I was a little tired. They said yes and Adam said as long as he got the first dance when we did go out. I told him he was on. Though with the looks that Mark was shooting him he might just have to take his life into his own hands to do it. So after they walked away Mark being the gentleman that he is holds open the car door so that I can get into the car in front of him. I really almost jumped at the shock he sent through my body as he reached out and lightly touched my inner thigh as I was getting into the limo. I think by the time he got in and closed the door I was shaking. He reached over and pulled me closer to him and onto his lap where he wraps an arm around me. Then he leans my head back and looks deep into my eyes. I am scared all of a sudden and I don't even know why. I mean hell it's not like we didn't have sex last night and hell even this morning. But.. I am still all the same scared all of a sudden. He leans into my ear and whispers that he is not going to hurt me. I try to laugh because I know he won't but it comes out dry. He slowly nips my earlobe and then lightly licks it. This sends shock wave straight down to my core, which makes me, let a moan escape from my mouth. He laughs because I am once again starting to blush at what he is causing my body to feel. He slowly nips and licks his way down from my earlobe to my throat and then back up to my jaw to my lips. This is making me hotter then I already am. And damn if I wasn't hot already from him just being next to me. I don't know what has come over me because this is nothing like how I have been. Hell he is the only man that has ever caused me this much heat in my body. Except for Chance dad and that night was all about sex and the need to be touched by another human being. This is something different but yet I can't even get my mind to figure out what. But then I can't think but that could be because of the heat that Mark is causing in me. Hell. He reaches my mouth and softly at first and then with more pressure as he nips and licks my lips till another moan escapes causing me to open my lips. Then he sticks his tongue into my mouth slowly dueling with mine. I am already breathing hard when all of as sudden while he is sucking on my tongue he moves his hands from my waist to my breast. He then begins to play with the nipple right through the material. Hell we are never even going to make it to my house if Mark does not watch where he is putting his hands tonight. I have got to get him to move them so I guess I will gentle nudge them off of my breast. He slowly moves them down my side. Ok now that better or not really but at least he moved them. Oh shit like that is any betters either. Mark has slowly start to move his hand over the top of my leg where the skirt is laying. He keeps moving till his hand is resting in my lap. Then as he puts more pressure on my lips he slowly snakes his hand up and under the edge of my skirt rubbing up and down on my already dampened panties. He lets out a small laugh and slowly hooks his fingers under the edge of my panties and slowly rubs my wet curls with his finger. He stops kissing me long enough to whisper into my ear. **

Mark: So darling it looks like I'm not the only one who is hot tonight. 

** Without talking I move around on his lap and against his hardness to let him I can feel him too. Hell I have been feeling it since he pulled me up and onto his lap. And it has been getting bigger and bigger too. I grin at him as a moan escapes his lips this time. His fingers are still rubbing up and down causing a friction that is bringing me close to the edge without him even entering me. He then whispers into my ear once more. **

Mark: I think we need to get rid of a little of this clothing. Starting with these panties. What do you think?

Lilah: What about the driver?

Mark: What you want the driver and not me?

Lilah: Mark! You know what I mean.

** Mark is laughing but what he doesn't realize is that I may have let him make love to me last night but that's not who or what I am. **

Mark: It's ok Lilah he can't see anything through the glass it's tinted. I guess you've never done it in a moving car before? I'm not your first in a car I'm I?

** I look deep into his eyes and say something I never thought that I would ever say to anyone. I can't believe that I am going to say it now. So I better just do it and if it's wrong oh well then the hell with it. **

Lilah: Mark you're not just my first in a car but you're also only the second guy I have ever been with. Hell for that last night was only the second time I have ever had sex so yes you are my first in a car. And yes I got pregnant my first time. It does happen.

** Mark does not do anything at first, he even stops moving his hand that has been rubbing me. So I guess that it was wrong to say what I had to say, so once again I fuck it. I can not bear to look into his eyes so I look down at the seat of the car. All of a sudden I can feel his finger under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. What I see there makes me what to cry. Fuck I guess that I am because he reaches up and wipes a tear from my face with his fingertips. But what is making me cry is the look of pure happiness in Marks eyes. He brings his lips down on my slowly and kisses me gently. Damn he has completely stolen my heart I just hope he doesn't break it. He is smiling at me with almost a mischievous look in eyes. **

Mark: Well then little girl I've got a whole lot of first for you to try.

Lilah: Oh yeah.

Mark: Oh yeah Darling and the first thing that we are going to do is to get rid of these panties. 

** I can't believe it because I figured that I had blown it with my truth. He has slip off my panties in on swift but gentle movement. He then sticks them into his pocket of his leather jacket that he is wearing. God I hope that we don't get to my place too soon. He has gone back to gentle rubbing me gentle building up a little friction while taking over my lips once more. I open my mouth and myself open up to him to take and oh boy is he doing just that. As he sticks his tongue into my mouth he is stroking my tongue he also sticks his fingers into my hot core stroking that too. He starts to work his tongue and his fingers at the same time building the pressure to I think that I'm going to explode. Finally he sucks my tongue into his mouth and in a combination of suck and nipping it slightly he adds another finger to my core and the added pressures sends me over the edge yelling his name against his mouth. Oh my god I have never felt anything as wonderful as that before. He slowly licks his hand clean of my liquids and then kisses me deeply so that I can taste myself on his lips. After the kiss I know that I have to do something to show him how much he has just given me. I move my legs to straddle his legs. I slowly and gently remove his huge packet and then I lean down and kiss him with my own force. As I do this I slowly go down on him taking him completely into my core. I know that it will take nothing for me to reach that moment and I hope he will be there with me. I slowly start to move up and down on him till he can not take it that slow. Then when he places his hands on my waist to help the rhythm go faster I know that he is close. So we rock and pop till I can tell just by the look in his eyes that he is close. He places one hand on my breast and I bring my head down to kiss him. As he explodes into my core its sends me over the edge once more, This causes us to yell each other's names against each other's mouths. I look into his eyes and they are shining as much as I'm sure mine are. After I can breath I slowly move off of Marks lap. I go to reach into his coat for my panties but he stops me. **

Mark: Oh no darling those panties are my now.

Lilah: Mark come on I can't get out of the car in this skirt without any panties on. I can see the mischief in Marks eyes.

Mark: Sorry darling but I think I earned the right to keep those. And anyway I think I'm going to like to get out after you. You never know what might happen.

** Well this could be interesting. But then hells bells I think something is tell me everything with Mark is going to be interesting. Including the fact that we weren't just careful but I'll worry about that late. So I sit back against him as he holds me and we just wait to we get to my home. I still have to figure out how I am going to get out of this car without flashing the world. I also have to figure out what the hell Mark is thinking in that head of his. Because he is smiling the big damn smile I have ever seen. So I know I'll be tried in the more but then so will he. **

Author Note: For the sake of this story there is no Sara and never had been. For that fact Mark has never been married. Please Read and Review this Chapter because I may not be keeping it up. I have never written a scene like it before and I'm not sure that it is a good or bad one that I did. So I am begging for reviews. I usually leave the sex at the bedroom door (or in this case I guess that I should have left it at the limo door) so I'm unsure of this chapter. If this chapter offends anyone with its contents Sorry.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	13. The Morning After

Chapter Twelve

(The Next Morning)

** Without even opening my eyes I slowly stretch feeling his strong arms around me and am I thinking? Damn I am thinking about how hot that he is making me feel even why we are asleep. Fuck. Oh no maybe I shouldn't even think that word right now. I slowly open up my eyes and I have to smile because I know it wasn't just a dream. I am still nude and laying in his arms under the covers of my bed. I am almost afraid to move because I don't want to wake him up. I also don't want to have to move out of the warmth and strength of his arms. But something in me wants to turn over just so that I can watch him sleep. Oh hell and when I do to my surprise he is looking down at me smiling. Apparently he has been watching me sleep. He is smiling that damn sexy smile of his down at me and I feel that I am already melting to his wishes. He is pulling me slowly up his body so that we can kiss. God how I love the feel of his lips on my own. To say nothing of how good it feels to feel his skin against my. I feel so warm and safe when own lips touch. He is slowly started to kiss from my lips down my neck to my throat. He is slowly going under my blanket when damn it the phone starts to ring. We both groan and start laughing. Mark comes up out of my blanket and smiles at me as I reach for the damn phone. I glance at the clock and see that it is almost twenty to nine o'clock in the morning. Damn I know we didn't finally drift off to sleep till sometime after five this morning. Mark places his head on my stomach and watches me as I answer the phone. And to my surprise it is Linda on the other end of the phone. **

Lilah: Hello?

Linda: Hello Lilah, Hi I'm sorry to call you so early especially since Vince told you that you didn't have to be back here till about two today.

Lilah: That's ok Linda what can I do for you?

** Mark all of a sudden starts licking a trail down the center of my chest making me to squirm. I shot him what I hope to be my most threatening look that I have. I try not to laugh and smack him lightly on the top of the head. He stops what he is doing but is grinning like crazy at me. **

Linda: Well Ron and I would like you to sit in on a writing meeting today. That is in less you changed your mind about wanting to write and Valet both.

** I glance down at Mark just as an evil thought goes popping into my evil little mind. I try not to smile so that Mark doesn't know that I'm pulling one on him again. Not that he doesn't have it coming but good. Hell I still owe him for running his hand up my skirt as I was getting out of the limo last night. And he still has my panties to boot. Anyway I hope that I can pull this off without laughing. **

Lilah: Well Linda now that you mention it I am have second thoughts on being able to do just that. I mean the writing part is what I have always wanted to do but...

** I can hear the intake of breath from Linda. Damn I hope that Linda has a sense of humor. Mark is glancing up at me with a serious look on his face. **

Linda: You made a beautiful Valet yesterday. Just what Vince and I was hoping for.

Lilah: Thank you Linda.

Linda: So what is it that you are worried about Lilah? What can we do to make it work for you?

Lilah: What I'm worried about is well I don't think that Mark and Glen will be happy with me in the long run. I'm not the right kind of girl. I mean I'm a mom who doesn't know too much about wrestling. And I don't think I'm the kind of girl that should be out there with them.

Linda: Why not?

Lilah: I'm not high class and beautiful. I'm hell I came for low class people...

** Mark starts to frown and leans forward touching my face. Damn I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I guess in some ways I am having some doubts and without meaning to I just voiced them. Damn I try to look away from those beautiful green eyes but he won't let me. ** 

Linda: Lilah I know that both Mark and Glen want you. Hell Glen called here this morning with a few ideas that we want to bounce off of you and then Mark. I had tried to call Mark but he's not in the hotel and his cell is off right now so I'm not sure were he is at.

** God I sure as hell ain't going to tell her that right now he is laying next to me with his leg between mine slowly running his had in patterns on my stomach. Hell just his touch is making it had to concentrate on what Linda is saying. **

Linda: That is the reason I was hoping that you could be here by about twelve thirty for a lunch meeting?

** I finally look away from Mark but I can feel him watching me still. I wish I could get up and walk out of the room but I'm still a little shy. Damn it I guess all I can do is ask Linda and be damned about the fall out. **

Lilah: Linda are you sure that I'm the kind of girl that you and Vince want for such a job. I mean especially with shit I mean..

Linda: Yes we want you. Hell I think that you getting soaked by our limo was gods way of bring you to us. And Damn it Lilah you are the same as everyone else that is part of this family. And you are just that part of a family now. 

Lilah: I never really been a part of a family before.

Linda: Well you are now.

** Damn it now I have tears running down my cheeks. A family if only Linda knew how badly I have wanted just that? To belong some where. Chance is my family and Mrs. O'Mallory too but I have always hoped for more. I don't want Chance to feel like I did growing up. I know that I will be there and that nothing at this point could stop me from being the best damn Valet that the WWE has ever had. Hell I wonder if I could get someone to show me a little bit of how they wrestle too. I'll have to ask Linda at the meeting later. **

Lilah: Linda I will be there and thank you so much for the chance to be there.

Linda: You're welcome Lilah and Thank you for giving us what you have and what I'm sure you will give in the future. 

** Damn. After hanging up the phone I turn back to Mark who is now sitting up and staring at me. I can tell just by the look on his face that he has questions for me. As much as I don't want to I know that I will have to tell him why? Why hell I am going to blow this before I even have a real chance to start. Before he can ask me anything I tell him that I have to be to the arena in Moline by 12:30 instead of 2:00. It's just about ten to nine so I hope that by leaning forward and kissing him that I can distract him. I know that he want to know about me just like I want to know about him. But I'm scared. I'm shaking so much that he reaches over and hugs me to him telling me that it will be ok. That nothing or no one is going to hurt me. God how I wish that he was telling the truth. I finally push away from him because I know that it is either now or never. I am going to share parts of myself that I have never shared with another person. I look in his eyes and can read what looks like love in them. Love? God girl don't you have an imagination. Well here goes nothing. **

Lilah: Shit Mark there are something that I think you should know about me. Some things that I am not proud of but maybe if I tell you well then maybe you will understand me.

Mark: Ok.

Lilah: I just hope that it doesn't ruin our relationship when I tell you.

Mark: Lilah we're friends and will always be friends. Nothing you are going to say will change that.

** He smiles at me causing me to smile back at him. Well here goes nothing because this is going to be one of the hardest things I have done in a long time. So for the next almost an hour I tell Mark things about myself that I have never told anyone else. I tell him about growing up in the shit hole of a town where my mom and dad make porn films for a living. How my four bothers and two other sisters all star in them with others from our town. I tell him about how for my seventeenth birthday how my parents gave me a garter belt and a cut bra and then told me how it was my turn to join the family business. I can tell by the look in his eyes how mad he is getting and I must have looked scared because he pulled me into his arms and just held me why I finish my story about my family. I told him how I told my parents that I wouldn't do it that there was no way they could make me. I then told Mark how they said then to get out and that I was dead to them. That I was nothing and never would be anything. God Mark just keeps hugging me closer and rubbing my back and now I can't stop the tears from falling. I tell Mark how my father got me fired from my job by telling my boss who as a deacon in the church how I was sleeping with all the boys in the choir. And how I was doing it right there in the church parking lot. They figured that if I didn't have a job then I would have no other choice but to do what they wanted. They were wrong hell damn wrong. I told Mark how I went home and how that night with out saying good bye I packed my little junk of a car with the few belongings that I had. How they watched and said that I would be back with in a month begging to be let back in. I head out of town that night not looking back. Mark pushes me back gently so that he can see into my eyes. **

Mark: Lilah you are so brave and so special. God little girl why would you think that someone wouldn't still like you?

Lilah: Mark my parents..

Mark: Darling you don't chose whom you're parents are. And nothing that they do is your fault. Hell you were just a kid. Hell for that fact how old are you?

Lilah: I'll be twenty-one in a little over two weeks.

** Mark then let out a slow whistle. Just by the look on his face he thought that I was at least a few years older. He smiles down at me. I can tell that he is trying to do some math in his head. So I might as well make it ease for him and I tell him that I got pregnant the day after my seventeen birthday. **

Mark: Lilah what about the father of Chance?

Lilah: I met him in a little bar on the out skirts of town. 

** I was not going to tell him the story of my knight in shining armor but I do anyway. I tell Mark how I had stopped for a drink in a little dive. How my knight had saved me from a drunk and we ended up sitting and not really talking but just being there with him helped me. I think it helped him too or at least I hope that I did. I tell Mark also how we ended up in his motel room later that night to the early morning hours just having sex. Mark just holds me again while I tell him how this man, this knight in shining armor was my first. He was the first man I was ever with and how when I left his room how I was pregnant and wouldn't even know it till almost two months later. I even tell him how I went back to see if I could find out who he was because we never even exchanged our names. But that the hotel couldn't help me because some group had rented a whole block of rooms and they didn't know who was in which. I also tell him that when I went with the man that it wasn't about love but just the need to be with someone to be touched by someone who only wanted to be touched back. I also tell him that how I have never been sorry that I went to that Motel with my knight and that he had given me more to live for then anyone else ever had in my life. How without Chance I wouldn't have made it here today. I look down because I'm afraid to look into Marks eyes. Afraid that he will think that I am a low life just like my family was. I jump when Mark finally talks. Not because he talks loud but because his voice is soft and has a lot of emotion in it. **

Mark: Lil look at me.

** I look up at him and there are tears in his eyes and a few even on his cheeks. In a soft husky voice filled with tears Mark tells me that I am special and that he would bet that some how I help my knight as much as he helped me. And that he better never hear me talk down about myself again because from here on out I'm his girl. Damn this man is going to be the death of me because I don't know weather to laugh or cry. I have never been any ones girl before but in my heart I liked the idea. I can't help but grab him and kiss him. He kisses me back just as deeply as I just kissed him. I look at the clock and know that we don't have a lot of time especially if I wanted to call and talk to Chance before going to the arena being I won't see him to Glen gets him to the arena tonight. So I grab onto Marks hand and pull him out of bed and toward the shower with me. This makes Mark laugh and he picks me up and carries my down the hallway to the shower. I know that we have to be quick but I also know that it will be fun. ** 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because I have been blocked on this story and want to know if this chapter makes sense. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	14. The Meeting

Chapter Thirteen

(The Meeting) 

* Well I made it thanks to Takers fast thinking he called and had the limo waiting for us as we got ready. It's also a good thing for him that he keeps extra clothes in his bag so at least this way we don't have to go to the hotel for him to change. He also turned on his cell and finally got the call from Linda to be here for this meeting too. God even though he is across the room talking to Ron and Vince right now I can feel him staring at me through the corner of his eye. And Damn it if I'm not doing the same damn thing. Oh well I guess that I'm just hooked. I need coffee so at least why I get it me back will be to him. We are waiting on Linda who had to take a phone call. There are about twelve of the writing staff here along with Vince, Linda and J.R. plus Taker and me. Wow to think just two day's ago I was a part time worker who didn't know were next months rent was coming for but now. SHIT. Damn it Mark you just scared me to death and now every eye in the place is watching me. And you are standing there smiling down at me as I try to get my heart for racing right out of my chest. Of all things pinching me god I am so going to get even with you. *

Mark: Are you ok Lil or did something happen?

Lilah: No nothing happened just spilled a little coffee is all.

* A little damn I damn near spilled half the cup. And you are still standing there with that damn smug smile on your face. Well Big guy lets see if you still have that smile on your face later. *

Mark: Are you sure you kind of jumped and swore?

Lilah: Like I said just spilled some coffee on myself is all. 

Mark: Maybe you shouldn't be drinking caffeine.

Lilah: That's right or maybe I should get more sleep at night.

Mark: Well maybe..

* Oh thank god Linda just came in and asked if everyone would have a seat. It seems as if something has come up so this has to be a fast meeting. I'm glad because I want to see Chance as soon as he gets here. Which should be sometime with in the hour. I really missed him being this is only the second time that he has stayed anywhere without me. And the first time was with Mrs. O'Mallory when I was studying for my writing finals. I talked to him this morning and he was having a blast with Ricky and Glen. I'm glad because I know that he needs men in his life too. Oh shit Mark has just but his hand on my knee making me jump and once again spilling my coffee on my hand. He is laughing and once again I am blushing and on top of that everyone in the room is watching me. *

Linda: Are you all right Lilah?

Lilah: Oh I'm fine just spilled a little coffee is all.

* Don't look at him because if you do you are only going to start blushing even more. And damn it how the hell do I get him to move his hand without everyone noticing where it is resting. Good Linda get down to business so that I can get out of here. Oh my god tell me that not what I just heard. Now everyone is looking at me and I can feel my face getting hotter and hotter. I know that they are waiting for me to respond but I'm not sure if I can. *

Linda: Lilah? 

Vince: I think that we shocked her dear. Mark what do you think could you pull off as if you and Lilah are involved out there?

Mark: Well Vince I can do anything that you want but what exactly are you talking about?

* Oh I am so going to kill him. First they want us to seem as if maybe we are having a relationship. Oh god that is what we are having. But anyway I don't know if I could do that in front of the cameras and now he wants Vince to go into what they want. I am so going to kill him when I get him alone. *

Vince: Well Mark and Lilah it would have to be some small things like little looks, kisses, hand holding and things like that. 

Linda: I think that in most cases we would leave it up to Lilah and you Mark as to how you want to play it. That is if Lilah is willing to do it. I really think that Glen is right and that you to have something out there in the ring.

* Glen? God I am so going to get him too. He knew that Mark and I have a thing. Shit and now everyone is waiting for me to talk and I'm not even sure if I can. And damn it Mark still hasn't moved his hand and I can feel the heat of him right though it. Damn well here goes nothing I guess that I will just let my heart talk and not my head. But I think I will put Mark on the spot for a few seconds first. *

Lilah: Well Linda I really do like playing Velocity but I'm not sure if there are any sparks between her and The Undertaker. I mean maybe Kane but Taker.

* Damn I can tell that both Linda and Vince are trying not to laugh. Oh well here goes nothing because Mark it's pay back time. Oh god he is looking at me with that damn twinkle in his eye. I started this but I know he is going to finish it. Oh well I might as well go ahead and do it. *

Lilah: I just don't know if The Undertaker could oh heck what is the word I'm looking for?

J.R.: How about light your fire?

* God everyone is laughing and Mark is so going to kill me but oh well. *

Lilah: Yeah Jim I guess that is what I mean. 

Mark: Oh so you don't think The Undertaker could light Velocity fire?

Lilah: Well Mark I guess I just don't know if I'm that good of an actress. I mean I'm really just a writer and all.

* Oh my god please just open up a hole in the floor and let me fall through. I can't believe he is doing this. I can't believe that he just grabbed me and is kissing me right here in front of everyone. Hell I can't believe that I am responding. Umm. Wow. Shit. Oh god and now I'm kissing him back and I can't even stop myself. Oh no big guy I am not going to open my mouth for you and that wicked tongue of yours. And Mark I don't care how hard you nip or lick my lips. Oh my god every eye in the room is on us. I am so going to fucking kill him later. But shit he does kiss great. Damn Lilah concentrate already. *

Mark: I don't know I think we could pull it off what about you Lil? Or maybe there are some sparks for real.

* Oh great now everyone in the room is laughing. I hope I just pulled off the sweetest smile I could. *

Lilah: Well actually Mark, honey maybe I am a better actress then I thought.

Vince: Owww. Damn that one has had to sting Mark.

* Now everyone is howling with laughter. Oh god I am so going to get it just by the look in his eye. He smells so good to and I love that he is hugging me. Oh I can't believe that he just whispered in my ear that he is so going to tan my bottom later for that comment. Shit I wonder if he will? Who knows it might even be fun. Shit I have got to get away from this man or else get my mind out of the gutter. *

Linda: What do you think Lilah?

Lilah: Sure Linda I think that I can do it. If Mark wants to that is?

Mark: Sure why not it could be interesting for the bad ass to have a girl friend.

Linda: Good then Lilah you work with Ron on it and then get ready for tonight's show. Mark after they get tonight done then you and Glen can go over everything with her.

Mark: All right. Did you assign Lil a dressing room yet?

Linda: Oh damn I forgot. Would you and Glen mind if she shared yours?

Mark: I wouldn't mind and I doubt if Glen would. Glen has the boys so we will walk down and check.

Linda: Good. Then Lilah you get with Ron but Ron lets wing most of tonight just to see if they can.

Ron: All right Linda. Lilah why don't you meet me in about an hour in the writing room.

Lilah: Sure Ron.

Vince: All right then everyone get going and do what you have to do for tonight's show. 

* Everyone gets up to leave but Vince stops me to tell me that Linda has hired a limo to be at my house tomorrow morning at 5:30 a.m. to pick me and Chance up so that we can meet the bus at the hotel. God I can't believe this is all happening but yet there is something else. Damn there is that old doom and gloom. I have got to learn to put it all behind me because it's not like there is anything I can do about it. I can see Mark standing just outside the door talking to Ron. He keeps glancing at me and smiling. I love that smile and can't help but smile back. Damn I really just wanted to go and see Chance but the girl from wardrobe just came and grabbed me before we could walk to Mark and Glen's dressing room. The head wardrobe person needed me to try on what Linda picked for me to wear just in case that they needed to do any adjustments to it. Mark is such a sweet heart he is going to get Chance and then bring him down so that I can see him after my meeting with Ron. We then will grab some dinner with Chance before I have to go and get my hair and make-up done for tonight. This day is starting to just fly by but then I guess that I will just have to live with it because I am loving it too. *

Author Notes: Please if you read it review it. I would really like to know if it is making any sense. This is a different writing style for me and I'm not sure that I like it. I am thinking of re-writing this story in a style that I think I do better. So please let me know what you think.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	15. The Locker Room

Chapter Fourteen

(The Locker Room)

** Damn what a bad Mother I have turned into today. I mean hell this day is almost over and here I sit in Mark and Glen dressing room watching Ricky and Chance who are both in pajama's wrestle on the floor. I have only got to spend about forty-five minutes of today with Chance. And that was why he was slamming down a cheeseburger even though I would have preferred that he had something better. I just couldn't bring myself to force him to eat something better today but I will tomorrow. I was watching the boys so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that Mark has come into the room. He is standing in the doorway watching me watch the boys. When I look up my breath catches in my throat, as he is just so handsome. Shit I didn't ever realize that I had tears running down my face till Mark walked over and wiped one of them away. He bends down and kneels in front of me and now Mark is asking me what is wrong. Fuck and all I can do is shrug my shoulders and say that I don't know. He laughs and then hugs me close to him. God I love the feel of his arms around me. and wish they could stay there forever. God he whispers in my ear how hot I look and once again he has got me blushing like a damn schoolgirl. Which of course only makes him laugh harder. What am I going to do with him? Oh no here comes trouble because both boys have decided to jump on Marks back while he is down. He gets both of them in front of him and now he is tickling the heck out of the two of them. I can't help but laugh especially when Mark finds out that like Ricky, Chance is very ticklish just a the neckline of his pajamas. It's funny, as I look at Ricky and Chance together they are so similar that they could almost be brothers. Ricky is just about six months older then Chance but they have the same eye and hair coloring. Almost the same as Glen who has just walk through the door and once again he has on that goddamned mask. I almost got to see him earlier without it but he had a damn towel over his face because he was drying his hair. I asked Mark earlier if he had any pictures of Glen and him together. He said that he did but that Glen had borrowed them earlier for some reason. Oh great now they are all wrestling and tickling each other on the floor. Damn does Mark looks so damn hot in those damn leather pants of his. Hell but then the big red machines not bad either for that fact. Oh my god what did joining the WWE do to me I really have never really been this into noticing things like this before. Oh well maybe it just because being with these guys all four of them has finally made me feel whole something I have not felt in my whole life. God I am holding my breath waiting for the other shoe to fall. I know it is silly but sometimes when I start feeling this way something all ways comes in to mess it up. So in some way's I'm just waiting for that other shoe to fall. Oh I can't believe it all four of these wonderful guys are ticklish in the same exact spot. I will have to remember that for future reference. Damn I didn't know that I could move that fast especially in these heels. Mark tried to grab me to pull me down in that mess. Oh no way Mark you are not getting me down there in this dress. I almost died when they gave it to me to try on but her I stand wearing it. It is all black leather what there is of it and it has a heart shape cut out right over the upper chest. On the back of it over the ass it says property of Deadman Inc. Mark loved it when he seen it and cornered me for a few minutes right there in wardrobe dressing room just so he could let me know that I was his property. I didn't know how hot you could get while standing up but damn if he didn't do it to me right there. I'm just glad that no one was in the dressing room at the time or else my face would be a permanent red. Not that it almost wasn't because when we came out Glen was going in to get something done to his mask so he lets out this wolf whistle that was so loud that a whole bunch of people stopped what they were doing to look. Then Adam jumps into my way and falls down at my feet asking me to marry him. I think Mark would have killed him if he weren't laughing so hard. I told Adam that I would think about it and walked away. Or maybe I should say ran away because I moved as fast as I could. So there is no way Mark Callaway that you are going to get me down there on the floor so that you can tickle me. Damn it he and Glen are whispering to the boys so I know that I am in trouble now. I wonder if I could make it to the door before they get me? Oh no shit now I'm in trouble I've got Mark and Chance coming at me for the left. Which means that Glen and Ricky are going to be coming at me for the right. Yep I guess the only thing to do is make a dash up the center for the door. Here I go. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Stop it right there you hoodlums. That is no way to treat a lady especially when she is dressed up so beautiful. Do you want to mess her up before she has to go out there?

** God thank you I love it. Just as I almost made it to the door both Glen and Mark grab me. Thank god Mrs. O'Mallory chose that moment to return with a healthy snack for the boys. She has stopped both Mark and Glen in their tracks, which gives me just enough time to hide behind her. At least for now I am safe in less these four can charm her. Especially Mark being he is her favorite wrestler and all but then she is looking at Glen and smiling too. It's almost as if they have some kind of bond or maybe some kind of a secret. I'm not sure what it is but it is something. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Well now do you boys really want to mess her up when she is so beautiful? 

Mark: No Mame. Your right she is too beautiful to mess up. Right Glen?

Glen: Yeah Mark she is.

** Damn it just the way these too say it and I am almost believing it. And then the little love of my life comes up and hugs my legs. Hell I can't help it I am grinning like a fool and I know it. And now Ricky wants to hug me too. Damn it all I pick up both boys and hug them to me as close as I can. God I look at both Mark and Glen who both have tears in their eyes too. What a group of bad asses we are when something as simple as a couple of kind words and a few hugs from these little boys can make us all weepy. And now Mrs. O'Mallory is laughing. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: So now who wants a nice snack?

Ricky: I do.

Chance: I do too.

Mrs. O'Mallory: Good then go and get your pillows and put then on the couch because after your snack you can lay there and watch the match.

Chance & Ricky: Ok.

** I can't believe how well they both listen to her and what ever is going on between Glen and her I'm just glad that Glen came up with the greatest idea in the world. He had Mark ask me earlier what I thought of asking Mrs. O'Mallory to come with us for at least a few weeks to help with Chance and Ricky. Mark said that Ricky Mom comes and goes in his life so much that they never know when she is going to be around. So Glen takes him with him most of the time and could use the help with him. It's a shame because he is such a sweet little boy and I guess that I just don't understand how a Mother could be like that. But then again I had bad Parents too so I guess there are all kinds out there. The thing is I know that I would be lost without Mrs. O'Mallory help too. So I asked her and she had tears in her eyes and said that she would love to. That she has all way though of Chance as a grandson she never had and was already thinking of Ricky the same way. That in her eye these two little boys are just like her own grandsons. Because if her daughter hadn't died when she was only ten days old she should of had a few for her to love. So it's all settled Mrs. O'Mallory is going with us on the bus tomorrow morning to follow the WWE. She is going to keep Ricky and Chance here in the dressing room or as the men of this room call it Deadman Inc. central tonight especially since we have the main event tonight. She is still giving Glen and Mark hell for chasing me around and all I can do is laugh at the looks on there faces. Damn I really wish that Glen would take off his mask I really need to see his face once and for all but he won't. I tried again but he just smiled an almost sad smile and said that he wasn't ready yet. I hope he will be ready soon because the more he won't show me the more scared I am. Oh well what can I do. Mrs. O'Mallory is making Ricky and Chance sit down on the couch so that they can watch our match. I think tonight's is against some people called the NWO. I know that I get to argue with a guy tonight named Michael Hickenbottom or something like that. His character name is Shawn Michaels. I met him earlier with his wife and children. He seemed real nice but then everyone here is being so nice to me. He showed me how to duck as he goes to kick me so that Mark can come to my rescue. I'm a little nervous about it but Mark and Glen both say that I will be just fine. I hope that they are right. I asked Linda if I could be taught a little bit about wrestling and she was so happy that I wanted to become involved in the matches. That is why they added in him going to kick me. Mark and Glen said that they would teach me some things while we are on the go. Especially on what Mark calls our setup days and days off. So I am going to learn some wrestling and still be involved in the writing of stories too. God I hope I can do all of this. No wait I know I can do all of this I just have to keep telling myself that. Mark is looking at me again as he helps Glen get the boys settled under some blankets for Mrs. O'Mallory. She came over and hugged me telling me I'll be fine. God I hope that she is right because the crew hands just knocked and said that we have to get to the pit. I think I'm more scared of the kisses that Mark and I are going to share in the ring then of maybe being kicked in the head. Oh well no time to worry now because Mark and Glen are waiting for me at the door so after I kiss both Chance and Ricky I head on over to them. Mark and Glen are both so sweet. When I got to the door they both hugged me and told me I'm going to be great. Then Mark asked if I'm ok? Because I'm awful quiet tonight. It is strange he is the first person to worry about me. Other then my knight in shining armor on the wonderful night that he gave me the gift of Chance. I just smile at Mark and then kisses him as deeply as I dare in front of Mrs. O'Mallory and Glen. ** 

Mark: Lilah?

Lilah: I'm fine Mark really. Let's go and kick some ass.

** This causes Glen to roar with laughter. **

Glen: Damn Mark forty-eight hours around us and she is all ready acting and talking like a bad ass.

Lilah: Hey who said I acting. Don't you know that I am a bad ass? As a matter of fact "Try Me and I'll Make You Famous".

** This cause Mrs. O'Mallory to laugh and Mark to chuckle though I know that he is trying not to. Glen looks at me and then does the damnedest thing because he reaches out and pulls me to him. He then kisses me on the top of the head then smacks me on the ass hard. Hard enough I'm sure to leave his hand print on my ass. **

Glen: Little Darling I'll tan your damn hide if I ever thing that you are really trying to become a bad ass. Stay the sweet little thing for Huckleyville Mississippi. Understand?

** I look into his eyes and see that he is serious. I also see that Mark and Glen share a quick look of sadness. **

Lilah: Yes I understand.

Glen: Good now that is what this bad ass group needs is someone soft and sweet to take our edge off. Right Big Bro?

Mark: Right little Bro.

God there is so much love between these two men that I know I have to keep them in my life. And in Chance life too because this is how I want for my son to grow up. Like these two wonderful sweet me. I guess that I must have had a tear or two in my eyes because Glen hugged me and asked if he had hurt me. I just shake my head no and hug him back even tighter. I then hug Mark who kisses me lightly on the lips. I'm fine but just don't feel like talking so we all walk to the pit in silence. I guess I have a lot of thoughts rolling around in my head tonight is all. And by the looks on both Mark's and Glen's faces I would say they are the same. ** 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And thank you to everyone one who is. Also please don't flame me for the miss spelling of Shawn Michael's real name as my mind is drawing a blank on it. But I still love him. 

Preview: If all goes well Lilah will find out that Glen is the man she met in the bar four years ago in the next chapter.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	16. The Match and After

Chapter Fifteen

(The Match and After)

** Well damn it we did it again. This is such a high for me it makes me feel as if I am flying. I mean hell another show and all is well. Shit well doesn't even describe it either. The match went just as planned and this time I didn't even fall on my ass. My mind just keeps playing it over and over. Mark and Glen went against the NWO, which turned out to be a bunch of really big guys. Nice guys too but really big. Well any way Mark, Glen and I went out first and got into the ring. Then the NWO came out and Mark helped me out of the ring but not till he kissed me. And Damn! can that man kiss. God the crowd went wild when he did too. Then I could have killed him because he picks me up and by putting his hand on my ass and lifts me over the ropes. And of all places were does the camera land but on Marks hand on my ass. Which he decides to rub a little too when he notices that the camera is watching. The crowd went wild especially with a few comments for The King. I must have turned that brightest shade of red possible but then Mark and Glen get into their match. I start cheering for my corner for awhile then Michael comes over and smiles at me. He is such a sweetie too because he leans over and whispers that I'm doing great. He then tells me to push him away. Which I do but he keeps coming back just like he is supposed to. Then I'm supposed to slap him and even that goes off without a problem. Then he puts his arm around me and tries to kiss me and I try to get away. This is when Glen who is in the ring lets Mark know that I need help. I then push Michael away and he goes to give me a little chin music as they call it. I duck just like he showed me letting Mark step in and catch his foot. I then step out of the way so that Mark can take care of him. At the same time Glen is being doubled teamed in the ring and almost loses as the crowd is booing. After Mark takes care of Michael's he jumps in the ring and saves Glen from losing. They then do a double chokeslam on two of the guys. Mark then gets tagged in and goes for the win, which they get. The crowd goes wild and then Mark is once again kissing me as he lifts me over the ring. The sneak nipped my bottom lip and without thinking I open up and let him in. And we stand there for a few seconds with our tongues dueling till I hear Glen laughing. I pulled back and Mark has the silliest grin on his face. He pulls me close to him as Glen sets off his pryo's and whispers into my ear that he still owes me and that this is nothing because of what I pulled in the meeting. I end up laughing myself. We go over to the ropes to get out but Mark flips out first and then nods to Glen. I am so going to get Glen too because of what he did next. He picks me up in his arms and then gently kisses me on the cheek. Then leans over the top rope of the ring. He hands me to Mark who kisses me once more while he is holding me. Then Glen flips out of the ring next to Mark. Mark and Glen start walking up the ramp but Mark still hasn't put me down. I whisper in his ear that he really should put me down but he just shakes his head no. He then tells me that he will carry me any time and anywhere that he wants too. Glen laughs at hearing this and leans close in to me. The then tells me to enjoy it because there is no changing his mind when he is like this. Oh Hell I love it any way so why shouldn't I enjoy it. So I do and when we get to the top he kisses me gently and lowers me to the ground. He then tells me to throw my arm up like last night with him and Glen. We do and the crowd goes wild. We then head through the curtain and back to the pit area. I'll be damned when we get there all of the NWO are standing there and applaud. Mark and Glen are so crazy that they both pretend to take a bow. Michael and Kevin both come over to me and tell me that the applauds were for me and not the hams I'm with. They both then kiss me on the cheek. And I am sure that I am once again blushing because Kevin leans in and tells me that if I ever want to kiss a really man then I should join The NWO. Mark over hears this and takes a pretend swing at him, which he ducks of course. Oh my god I don't know weather to kill him or kiss him. Either way I can't believe that he just said what he said. **

Mark: He Kev she is kissing a really man.

Kev.: Really Mark where.

Mark: Anywhere she wants.

** Oh god everyone is laughing and I am turning bright red once again. Thank you Glen because he hugs me and pulls me into his chest where I can hide my face. He then whispers the sweetest thing in my ear. **

Glen: He loves you little one, which is why he is doing this to you.

Lilah: Shit Glen if this is love how do I get him to hate me?

Glen: There isn't a way in the world to do that Lil. Not with either one of us because you are in both our hearts darling. So I guess you are stuck with us. You and Chance both that is.

Lilah: You know Glen that not a bad thing. At least not for Chance or me.

** I couldn't help it I had to reach up and touch his face what I could of it at least. He then did something that totally shocked me. Hell I think it shock just about everyone there. He leaned down and very gently kissed me on the lips. Which I gently returned. After a second he pulled back and smiled at me. I turned to look down and instead seen that Mark was standing in front of me. I was afraid to look him in the eye but I know I have too. God damned if I'm not the shocked one because when I do I see that he is smiling at me. I mean I thought that at the very least I would see confusion or him being pissed off but to smile at me. Damn I am the confused one because on top of the fact that Mark isn't pissed I can't say that it didn't feel right in its own way too. God and everyone is still looking at me. I don't know what to say or do. Thank god of Mark because he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. He then whispers softly into my ear that I have stolen both hearts of the Brothers of Destruction. He then did something that I loved more then anything he could have done for me. He turned to everyone in the pit and said the sweetest words to my ears at least. **

Mark: Well Kev. I think that I should warn you just so you and the rest of the boys know so that there is no hard feelings if you feel you need to try and get her. Lil belongs to the Brothers of Destruction heart and soul. And the only men that she will be kissing are Glen or myself. 

Kev.: Well that fine for out in the ring but away from here is another story Mark. In less Glen or you have already laid a claim.

** Oh my, everyone is watching Mark and Glen now. Oh hell Lilah, just do it. Hell they both let you know that you have stolen their hearts. It's time to let them know the same about you. Shit of all people to be here that I didn't realize that Linda and Vince were. Oh well what the hell. **

Lilah: Oh but Kevin they already have laid a claim. They already both own my heart and soul so sorry. And like Mark said the only men that I will be kissing in or out of the ring are the Brothers of Destruction.

Kev.: But which one Lil.

Lilah: Well Kevin first of all please don't call me Lil only they can get away with that. And second of all that is none of your business or for that fact anyone in this company. That is in less there is something to say that I can get involved with any other employee.

Linda: Hell no there is no such rule. How do you think I met Vince?

Vince: That right Lilah and you can do what you want you're over twenty-one.

Lilah: Well not yet I'm not Vince but then I have been doing what I wanted since the night after my seventeen birthdays anyway. So why should I stop now?

** Everyone one is looking at me a few with their mouths open. Mark and Glen are both grinning at me. God I do love them both so much. I don't know if that legal or moral but for some reason I do. And Hell I still haven't even seen Glen face yet. I really need to talk him into showing me it because something tells me deep in my heart when I do my world is going to be rocked. Oh well change is good right?

Well at least I hope so. So now Glen and Mark are walking toward me with the weirdest looks on their faces. God something tells me that I am in for the ride of my life. I think I should be scared but for some reason I'm not. So I am going to grab one of each of their hands and drag them back to the dressing room because I want to see my son and Ricky. Then I want to get out of here because I still have a hell of a lot of things to pack. Mark said that he would help me get Chance and Mrs. O'Mallory home before heading to the hotel to pack up his stuff. I wish he could spend the night but maybe we can still have a little fun first. So on ward to the dressing room and our boys. Funny because I have always been protective of Chance but here I am considering my son as our boys. And I consider Ricky as I would my own son. I hope Glen doesn't mind we will have to talk later about that. But for now all I want to do is see them. So like a fool I let go of Mark and Glen's hands and run down the hall to the room. Just so I can look at them. God what has come over me? Oh well I just hope it stays around for a long time. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I am having fun writing this week and hope you are liking what you are reading. Please don't flame me for calling Kevin Nash by the name Kevin because I don't know if that is his real name.

Preview I decided to write this chapter before Lilah meets Glen face to face. Which should happen in the next chapter.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	17. OH My

Chapter Sixteen

(Oh My)

** Wow what a long day this has been I can't believe that it took almost an hour for Mark and me to both showered and changed and then to get Chance and Mrs. O'Mallory loaded into the limo so that we could get home. Glen took off right after his shower so I didn't even get to say good bye. The two boys were asleep by the time we got back to the locker room and Glen grabbed a shower while I was talking to Ron about the next show two days away. We are heading to Wisconsin where Ron said that it was a house show. God when we got every one home I realized that I have a lot to do tonight before I get to bed. I can here Mrs. O'Mallory running around right now trying to figure out what to take with her for the next couple of weeks. It's so funny because she is so excited about traveling on a bus with a bunch of wrestlers and their families. Damn I am such a chicken I still haven't asked Mark if he or Glen travel on the bus. I wish Mark would stop staring at me. He is beginning to make me nervous right now because he is sitting behind me in my kitchen as I make a pot of coffee. I offered him a beer after we dumped Chance into bed but he asked if I had any coffee instead. And now while I'm making it he is watching me closely. For some reason this is making me very nervous. Oh no here we go again I hear little footstep that is coming down the hallway. This is the third time that Chance has snuck out of bed to see if Mark is still here. I wish Mark could spend the night but I know that he has to go to the hotel to pack for the next town. Oh god what a little sneak Chance is he is inching along on the floor behind Mark like we aren't going to see him. Ha that was wonderful. Mark wait till he got right next to him and then he reached out and picked Chance right up off the ground. Putting him in his lap so that he could tickle him. I have no choice but to turn around and laugh at these to as they are both laughing so hard that they have tears in their eyes. I walk over and tickle Chance a little myself and then Mark reaches up and starts tickling me. He says that he can because I don't have a short dress on now. Well fool that I am I start tickling him back. I asked the love of my life to help me but he looks at me and said that he can't. I asked him why not and he said the sweetest thing to me. He said I can't help you Mommy because I love you but us guys have to stick together. So now I'm laughing even hard because I love this little guy and am so happy that he has a guy to stick up for. So now I'll be damned if they both aren't tickling me so badly that I end up down on the kitchen floor with them both above me tickling like mad. God I am so going to get Mark later when we have a few minutes alone. Finally Mark pulls Chance off of me, and just maybe I will be able to breathe soon. Mark has flipped Chance over his shoulder and then reached a hand out for me. I let him pull me up and then lightly smack him on the ass. He turns around and looks at me and I know that I am in trouble later. He smiles at me and damn if my heart doesn't start beating quicker. Just for a damn smile that he throws my way. I am falling in love with him, which scares the hell out of me. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? Hell I don't know what I would do? Shit I have always said that I would never be dependent on other living soul. But yet here I am know that if this man walked out of my life I would be so totally lost. Hell for that fact I know that I would miss Glen and Ricky too. Glen damn my mind just keeps coming back to him. And also that kiss that he gave me in the pit earlier. I still can't believe that I responded to it the way that I did. Plus I can't believe that Mark just smiled at me. Damn what any girl wouldn't give to have two seven foot tall men in her life. Damn now both Mark and Chance are laughing at me. I guess that they were talking to me but I wasn't paying any attention to them because I was standing her think about Glen. **

Mark: Earth to Lil, Lil are you here?

Chance: Yeah Mommy are you here? 

** I can't help but laugh at my little guy and my big guy as they are both standing in front of me smiling. God how they both smile so much alike. Or maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me because I so much would love to have Mark and Chance close. Mark is whispering into Chance ear so now I know I'm going to be in trouble. **

Chance: Mommy come back to earth. Me and Mark want to talk to you.

Lilah: Ok what do you want to talk to me about.

Chance: Could I stay up and watch just on of my wrestling video's please?

Lilah: Chance haven't you seen enough wrestling tonight?

Chance: No.

** Mark starts to laugh. And I try to shot him a serious look because I know I have to get him to bed or else he will never get up in the morning. **

Lilah: We have to get up really early tomorrow so how about if you just go to bed and I will pack your video and take some with?

Chance: Aw Mom.

Mark: Come on big guy listen to your Mom. You don't want to sleep all the time on the bus do you?

Chance: Will Ricky be on the bus?

Mark: Maybe that will depend on a few things but I am hoping so.

Chance: Alright. But would you put me to bed Mark?

** Mark glances over at me to see if that would be ok? God he is so sweet. I shake my head yes so then he holds Chance out to that he can hug me and I can kiss him. Mark then throws him over his shoulder and carries him back to his bed. I can't help but smile as they go out of the room. Mark must have notice because he stops and smiles back at me. Then he did the damnest things because he comes back into the kitchen and grabs me with the arm that's not holding Chance and draws me to him. Then he leans down and kisses me shooting electrical shocks all up and down my body. He takes my lips with such force that I open up to him and let his tongue in without thinking twice about it. And when he starts dueling my tongue with his, damn I can't help but want him. Thank god for a little boy who starts laughing and saying that his Mommy is kissing the Undertaker which cause both Mark and me to both laugh and remember where we are. He gently smacks me on the ass and then with my son still over his shoulder he leaves the kitchen. I am so breathless that I have to lean on the counter for a second just to regain myself. And then I notice that the coffee is done so I get out a couple of cups and pour us each a cup of coffee. I put out the cream and sugar because I'm not sure how Mark takes his. Damn I can still hear Chance giving Mark a hard time about going to sleep. I might have to go in there and threaten him to get him to lie down. Wow Mark is good because I could hear him tell Chance that if he didn't lay down then he couldn't bring any wrestling videos with him. And that also if he did lay down and go to sleep that when we hit Wisconsin that he would show him a little bit about wrestling. Chance squeals but I can hear him plop down on his bed. Mark must be covering him up because everything is quiet all of a sudden which is great because maybe Mark and I can have a few minutes just to our selves? I still have to get up the nerve to ask him if he takes the bus or drives from town to town. Damn it I should have known better then to think we would have a few minutes to ourselves because now someone is gently tapping at my door. It's probably Mrs. O'Mallory with something but I was really hoping to have a few minutes to spend with just Mark. Oh well at least Mark just called that he would get it. I might as well grab another cup for coffee because it would be rude not to offer her some. I can hear footsteps coming down the hallway now. I turn in just enough time to see a shadow pass over me and then as I turn I look into the beautiful blue eyes of my knight in shining armor from almost four years ago. And once again I felt as if those eyes made us one. Then as it dawned on me slowly that this man seven-foot man standing in my kitchen was not just Chance's Father but also Glen. As if in slow motion the room started to spin and go dark. I know also that my knees turned to jelly and that I started on a downward spiral as my world started to black out. I think somewhere in the distance I heard some on swear and now my mind is almost black which might be the best place to be. At least for a few minutes. **

Glen: Fuck.

Mark: Shit Glen catch her.

** Glen walks over and grabs Lilah just before she hits the ground. Glen easily picks her up in his arm and carries her out into the living room where Mrs. O'Mallory has just come after putting Ricky into bed with Chance. She just shakes her head and smiles at the two men who are both hovering over Lilah. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as I like them. Thanks to all that have been reviewing because I love you all for taking the time. Hope you like this chapter and just wait till Lilah opens up her eyes to see Glen and Mark. Sorry this one was short but I have to stop writing for the Rumble

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	18. Glen is My Knight

Chapter Seventeen

(Glen's My Knight?)

** OH god was I dreaming and damns it Lilah dos you open your eyes or just leave them shut. Shit well I know that I'm not lying on my kitchen floor so I guess that someone must have moved me to the front room couch. And I don't hurt anywhere so I guess that I didn't hit the floor. Silence damn I wish someone would say something then at least I would know who is in the room before I open up my eyes. I do hear breathing so I know I'm not alone here either. Well here goes nothing because I guess I can't avoid this forever though I wish I could. So I will slowly open my eyes. Yep I'm in my front room on the couch. I guess that I will slowly look around the room. Oh Damn. I turn my head and what do I see but Mark and Glen who or at least I assume is Glen but both of them are sitting in chairs watching me. Damn I don't know why I didn't see it before but Mark looks so much like my knight. His smile and the way his eyes twinkle and that long beautiful hair. And the way he stands with pride in himself. Oh god I guess I should sit up but now what I mean damn. Well at least I can sit up on my own though both men are watch me as if they are waiting for me to fall over. Oh God Mrs. O'Mallory has just come out of Chance's bedroom. I can't even look her in the eye so I'll look at the floor instead. I can feel her sitting down on the couch next to me. She is such a sweet thing as she reaches over and takes my hand. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Lilah, Chance and Ricky are both asleep in Chance's bed.

Lilah: Thank you. So Ricky is here too? Glen? You are Glen right?

** I look up and can see that he is looking down at the floor. Mark reaches over and places a hand on Glen's arm. This causes him to look up at me. Damn those beautiful blue eyes. I can see my beautiful son's eyes in his. **

Lilah: Glen?

Glen: Yeah Lil it's Glen.

Lilah: Well now I guess I understand why you wouldn't take your mask off at the arenas. I guess it also makes sense as to why the hotel in Mississippi didn't know who was booked into room 13.

Glen: You tried to find me?

Lilah: Yep. I just wanted you to know about Chance coming not that I wanted anything from you. I just thought that maybe you would have wanted to know. 

Glen: I would have. I would have helped you if I had known that you were pregnant.

Lilah: I know that.

** God he is sitting there with tears in his eyes. I can feel my own tears sliding down my cheeks. I guess with all the things I thought about that night. Well hell the one thing I hadn't thought about was that just maybe my knight was a married man. Hell damn it dummy he wasn't just married but Ricky is about six month's older then Chance which means he was not just married but his wife was pregnant too. Damn now I am really crying. I can't look any of these people in the eyes now. Because I guess that in some ways I am low class just like my family. I can feel Mark sitting down next to me and then he puts his arms around me. God I wonder when Mark found out that Glen is Chance's father? I turn and all I can do is buried my face into his chest and cry. I don't understand why he would even want to hold me now that he knows. Oh god what a giant fool I am. I have to look Mark in the eye because I have to know if it was him that I passed just after leaving Glen's room that night in Mississippi? Come on Lilah dry your damn eyes already and look this wonderful man in the eyes. **

Lilah: Mark can I ask you something?

Mark: Sure Lil anything.

Lilah: The night in Mississippi after I left Glen's room as I was walking through the parking lot I passed someone who had just come back with a cup of coffee. Was that you?

** Damn he is looking at me so intensely that he is scaring me a little. Oh no please don't smile at me because I don't think that I could take that right now. **

Mark: Yes Lilah that was me and that also explains to me why I have always had the feeling that I seen you some where before. And also why you look at me the same way some times.

Lilah: Yes I guess that it does. How long have you know that Glen was Chance's Dad?

Mark: I suspected it last night when I watched Glen carefully putting the boys in the limo to take them to the hotel. I guess that it was the way that he keeps looking at him.

Glen: I told him this morning that I was the guy that you met in that bar in Mississippi. The first guy that you were ever with and was dumb enough to let you get away from without even knowing your name. I'm sorry Lil I should have told you my name and that I was married but was separated at the time. I'm sorry I ...

Lilah: Glen I didn't tell you my name either. And I'm not sorry that I met you or that I went back to your hotel room either. Glen as hard as this is right now please under stand that I will never be sorry because you gave me Chance.

** Oh god I can't believe that I just said that. Even though it is the truth. Mark is smiling at me god maybe he doesn't hate me. At least I hope not because I don't know what I'll do without him in my life. I don't know where this is going to leave any of us but I guess that I will no we will just have to work it out. Oh god it seems as if Mrs. O'Mallory and Glen had a talk last night and he told her all about meeting me. She is such a godsend and I am so glad that she will be with us on the road. I wonder what we should do about Ricky and Chance. I guess that Glen must have read it in my eyes because he just asked if I would be able to some day let Chance know that Glen is his Dad? And also that Ricky is his half brother? I am so happy that Glen want's Chance to know and Ricky too that all I can do is shake my head yes. Mrs. O'Mallory hugs me and then say's that she has to go because she still has some packing to do before we go tomorrow. She also say's that if we need her to just call. Mark gets up and walks her down stairs to her apartment. Glen gets up and comes over and sits down on the couch where Mark was sitting earlier. He reaches over and gently takes me into his arms just like he did that night in Mississippi. He holds me while once more I start to cry softly. Then he whispers in my ear that he is so sorry forever making me cry. I slowly push him back so that I could look into his eyes and so that he can look into mine. I gently reach up and caress his face. For some reason I need to just touch his cheek to know that everything will somehow be ok. I can hear that Mark has come back into the room and is standing some where near by. I then tell Glen that the tears that he is seeing in my eyes and on my face aren't tears of regret but tears of joy. Joy for the fact that Chance with has a family in his life now. A Father, An Uncle and a Brother. And that he will know of a love of a family not just a Mother. Damn I must be one of the luckiest woman around because now Mark has come and sat down behind me and is hugging me and Glen both. Glen then does something that set my toes curling because he leans down and captures my lips. He kisses me in a way that only Mark and he has ever kissed me. By the time that he pulls back I am out of breath and scared to death to look at Mark because I have to admit that I loved it. Mark then turns me toward him and leans down and does the same damn thing. Now I really can't breathe or think straight after two such kisses. Then Mark does something so wild that at first I'm not even sure that I heard him except for the fact that Glen is roaring with laughter. And me well once again I am blushing a wonderful shade of red. Because Mark say's that I don't have to chose between them in less I want to because good brothers always share the best things in their life's. Then he tells me that finding Chance and me was the best way their lives could change. Oh damn them now I am crying once again and they are both laughing at me. I know that we have a lot more to talk about but I also know that I have to have time to process what I have just learned too. I mean it's not every day that you find the man you gave yourself too for the first time. Had his child and then fall in love with his brother. Oh god I don't know where these changes are going to take me but the one thing I do know is that my son will know his father and have a family. I jump up off the couch and head out of the room. I know that I left both of them surprised but there is something that I just had to do. Damn it I run to the bathroom so that I could get sick. I can hear them both coming down the hallway and quickly shut the door. I don't want either one of them watching me get sick. Damn it I guess that my system is just on over load with everything that has happened over the last couple of days. Hell what else could happen? Or maybe I shouldn't have asked that with the way my week has been. Oh well to late now and it's not like asking is going to change what ever is coming. After a few minutes I wipe my face with a cool rag and open the bathroom door. They are both standing there with worried looks on their faces. I try to smile at them and tell them that I'm fine but they both just keep looking at me. As we walk back up the hallway I stop and open the door to Chance room. There, sleeping like little Angels is my son and his big brother. Wow my son has a big brother. Then I notice something that causes me to laugh as Chance is holding his Undertaker figure and Ricky is holding Chance's Kane figure. I turn around to see that both men have huge grins on their faces. I walk over to the bed and quickly kisses both boys on the cheeks and cover them up. Then I turn and gently push both men out of the room closing the door part way as I leave. I then gently push both men into the front room and towards the door. They both stop just short of the door and look at me. **

Lilah: I know that we have a lot to talk about but I don't think that I can take any more tonight.

Mark: We understand little one.

Lilah: Good because I think for tonight you both needs to go to the hotel. And we all have some packing to do yet too right? Do I need to call for a cab or anything for you?

Glen: No. I had the limo wait so it's down stairs right now. So just let me just grab Ricky and Mark and I will get out of your hair for now. But Little girl where not going too far no matter what.

Lilah: I'm glad Glen but also you are not taking Ricky out in the cold for that nice warm bed.

Glen: Lilah he can be a handful when he wakes up.

Lilah: And my son can't?

Glen: Our son.

** Damn it even with everything I can't help but love this man. He is still my knight in shinning armor. One that I know already loves my son as his own. **

Lilah: Our son. So I can handle it and I expect you two back here before breakfast so that I can get on the bus on time. I know Mark said that you are riding the bus Glen?

Glen: Yes I am because I didn't rent a car because I didn't know that I was having Ricky here in Chicago. And it's too cold for him to ride on the bike with me. So I just had the WWE load my cycle along with Mark's.

Lilah: You're not driving Mark?

Mark: Hell no I wasn't letting my best girl and her little guy ride the bus with those guys alone.

Lilah: Why don't trust me?

Mark: Darling you I trust. Hell you already stole my heart I just don't trust some of the guys around you is all.

** I have to laugh at that one because the one thing Mark has nothing to worry about is that someone is going to steal my heart. Because hell he already did that on the streets of Chicago when he stopped and helped me up out of a muddle puddle. But I think for awhile I will try and play it cool. Well anyway I am going to push them out of my apartment just so I can finish packing. I gently give them each a small push after opening the door. Glen bends down and lightly kisses me on the lips. Then Mark grabs me and damn near gets my mind not to let him leave. If he kept kissing me like that I never would have been able to finish pushing him out the door. So I quickly have to break the kiss and push him out the door with Glen. I close the door and can hear them both laughing out in the hall. Then I heard Glen ask Mark one of the sweetest things because he ask Mark if he was sure that they should be leaving her after bomb shelling her. I have to smile because this night have defiantly bomb shelled me. Mark tells him yeah because he thinks that maybe I just need to think. Though he said that he is going to keep an eye on me on the bus because he doesn't like the fact that I got sick. Damn just thinking about that and I have to run for the bathroom again. I think maybe I should stop and see the doctor tomorrow after we get to the hotel if I don't feel any better. I would hate to give the flu to the boys. So I guess now that I am finish getting sick I will pack and then catch a little sleep. **

Author Notes: Please read and review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I hope you like it but if not just let me know. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	19. Out of the Mouth of Babes

Chapter Eighteen 

(Out of the Mouths of Babes)

** Oh god I feel like I just closed my eyes after getting finally getting everything packed and now I can hear the boys in Chances room giggling. I turned over and looked at the clock and can see that it's only six fifteen in the morning. Damn it and I feel like I am going to get sick again. The tuna that I had for lunch in the cafeteria must have gone bad because I have been sick at least a half dozen times tonight. And that was the last thing that I ate because all I had for dinner last night was a couple of cans of 7 up because I wasn't feeling the greatest at dinnertime. I just figured it was nerves was all. I guess that it must have been the tuna. Oh well here they come because I can here there little feet coming down the hallway floor. I think I will lay here with my eyes closed to see what they are up too. I can hear the door to my room open up all the way and bang into my dresser. I then feel the eyes of two little boys staring at me for the foot of the bed. I go to sit up but get dizzy instead so I lay back down. Chance and Ricky each climb up on the bed on a different side of me. I open up my eyes and there are the four bluest eyes staring me in the face. They then both ask if they could watch a wrestling video at the same time and it dawns on me that they even sound so much alike. It brings tears to my eyes. My little guy and his brother both hug me and tell me that if I don't want them to they could do something else. But to please don't cry. Which of course only makes me cry twice as hard as I already was. Which really isn't helping the fact that I am feeling sick again. I hug both boys to me and tell them that I am not crying because they want to watch wrestling but am crying happy tears that we all have a new beginning starting. Then both boys look at me and smile and say that what Daddy and Uncle Mark say's too. This causes me to sit straight up dizzy or not. Because I have to ask Chance why he called Glen Daddy. **

Lilah: Chance honey why did you just call Glen Daddy?

** My son just looks at me with those innocent eyes of his and says something that totally blows me away. **

Chance: Ricky Daddy must be his Daddy because him and Ricky are bothers. 

** And then Ricky adds in his own comments that just about make me fall off the bed. **

Ricky: Me and Chance are brothers just like Mark and Glen is. They are brothers with just a different Daddy. And that him and Chance are brothers but with just a different Mommy. And that is why they look so much a like.

** How does that saying go out of the mouths of babes. Well this is something and now I don't know what to do because I want to tell Chance that yes Glen is his Daddy. But I also don't think it's my place to tell Ricky that Chance really is his brother. I really think that Glen should be the one to tell him so that if he has any questions he will be here to answer them. So all I can do is smile at them and change the subject by ask if they want me to go and put in a wrestling video for them. Which of course they both say yes and go jumping off my bed to run into the front room. I get up and grab the quilt off my bed so that they will have something to lie on the floor on and then I go into the front room and put the video in that they chose. After putting it in I sit down on the couch watching more of the clock then the video. When the Match of Mark and Glen come on the boys start cheering for them and booing the other guys who come out. They are Triple H who I believe is Paul and Stone Cold. The boys are now pretending to be Kane and Undertakers and are having a ball rolling around on the floor. Poor Mrs. O'Mallory because I know that she must be hearing them. I am laughing so hard that I jump when someone knocks on the door. I figured that it must be Mrs. O'Mallory and hope that she not to mad at me for all the noise. I get up still laughing at Ricky and Chance. To open up the door to not just Mrs. O'Mallory who has a huge grin on her face but also to the two grinning giants in my life. They all come in and Mark grabs me up in his arms and kisses me so deep and long that I start to blush when I realize that the room is silent. He finally lets me go and I turn around to get picked up into the arms of Glen who also kisses me long and deep. Damn a girl could really get used to these two men kissing her like that. Finally Mrs. O'Mallory start laughing which cause Glen to finally put me down. He hugs me to him once more and then lets me go. Mark is just watching with a grin on his face and then he lets out a whistle, which makes me look down and realize that I am only wearing an oversize t-shirt. I quickly run out of the room and to my bedroom by not fast enough not to hear Glen tell Mark now why did he do that because he liked seeing me like that. Then Mark say that he personally liked seeing me in even less which Glen agreed to. I could hear my savior smack the both of them in the arm. Thank you Mrs. O'Mallory. God I'm glad I wasn't where they could see me because when I looked into the mirror I am beet red. I take a few minutes and get dressed and by the time I come out of my room I now have not just Chance and Ricky rolling around on my floor but I also have Mark and Glen too. Mrs. O'Mallory is laughing so hard that she has tears running down her face. Then Ricky and Chance run over and grab my hands and pull me to were Mark and Glen are. They tell me that I have to be the ref and count. I laugh but think what the hell. I get down as Glen pins Mark to the floor and I count. One, Two, Three. Glen then looks into my eyes and leans forward and kisses me gently on the lips. I break the kiss and look down at the floor and right into Marks grinning face. I quickly bend down and kissed Mark on the lips and then held up Glen's hand like I seen the ref do to them when we were in the ring. **

Lilah: And the champion is Glen.

Ricky and Chance: Kane.

Lilah: Sorry and the champion of my front room floor is Kane.

** The boys are now jumping up and down pulling on Glen till he is on the ground on his back. Both boys lay on Glen and pin him. Mark who has sat up pull me down once more and I count. One, Two, Three. I then grab the boy's hands and declare them the new Champions of my front room. **

Lilah: And the New Champions of my front room are Ricky and Chance. 

** Then I get the strangest look from the two boys. Then they put there heads together and start to whisper to each other finally Chance turns to me and say that they want to be called The Brothers of Destruction Two. Glen and Mark both start laughing along with Mrs. O'Mallory. I can't help it I start to cry softly and hug them both to me. After kissing them I declare the winners once more. **

Lilah: And the New Champions of my front room floor are The Brothers of Destruction Two Chance and Ricky.

** We all sit there laughing for a second and then Mrs. O'Mallory stands up grabbing a boy in each hand. She tells the new Champions that it is time to get them both dressed. As she starts to head into the bedroom with the boys Glen gives her something that I'm sure is Ricky clothes. Mark gets up off the floor and then reaches down a hand to Glen who gets up. They both turn and reach a hand down to me, which I take so that they can pull me up. Then both then lean down and each kiss a cheek. I hug them both and then return the kiss to each on the cheek. I then ask them if the would like to help me make breakfast so that we can get out of there on time. Which of course they both say yes to. After I got things out of the fridge we set about to make French toast and sausages. Mark was making the sausages while Glen was making the batter for the French toast. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the two almost seven foot men playing around while making breakfast. I then thought about what Ricky and Chance said to me earlier and after the pot of coffee was done figured that this was as good as time as any to talk to Glen and Mark about it. **

Lilah: Glen?

Glen: What Lil?

Lilah: I think that you should know that our sons have decided that they are brothers and that you are both of their Daddy.

** Damn I think Glen would have dropped the bowl of batter if Mark hadn't taken it out of his hand. Then he grins that damn grin that him and Mark both have. The one that could just melt you into a puddle in seconds. **

Glen: How did they come to this decision?

Lilah: Well as they put it because they look a like they are brothers like you and Mark are. The only different is that they have different Mommy and you as their Daddy.

** Damn I swear that we are all going to get on that bus with red eyes because now Glen and Mark both have tears in their eyes and I can feel the tears going down my face already. Glen walks over and gently wipes the tears off my face with his thumb. Mark just leans back and smiles over at us. **

Glen: And what did you say to that?

Lilah: I changed the subject because I felt that you should be here when I tell Chance and I didn't feel that I had a right to tell Ricky that should be your decision.

Glen: Could we do it now?

** Oh god my life has changed so much over the last forty-eight hours already. Am I ready for more changes? Oh Hell yes these two men standing in my kitchen are a big part of my life right now. Why not go for broke and let every thing happen, as it should. So I shake my head yes and Glen gives me the biggest bear hug I have ever had in my life. And as if on cue Mrs. O'Mallory brings the boys dressed into the kitchen. And then I look down at them and I can't help but to laugh as they are both dressed in black jeans and sneakers and little black brother of destruction t-shirts. The one where one side has a picture of Kane and the other side is a picture of the Undertaker. I bend down and kiss them both and then Mark grabs Chance and Glen grabs Ricky and they put the boys onto a chair to share. Then we all sit down to the food that Mark has put on the table. Glen then looks at me and smiles and I shake my head yes at him. I think that it would be best if Glen told the boys because I'm not even sure that I could talk without crying. I see him take a deep breath and then he smiles once more at me. He then tells my son that he is our son and that him and Ricky are really brothers. Just like him and Mark is which makes both boys cheer. And he also tells them that Mark is both their Uncles, which causes Mark to grin too. Then my angel does something that melts my heart into a giant puddle. Because he gets out of his chair and comes over and hugs me. Then he looks at Glen and as a question that even Glen wasn't ready for. **

Chance: Mommy can I call him Daddy just like Ricky?

** Damn I look up at Glen because only Glen can say yes or no and what is he doing but crying. So I lean in real close to Chances ear and whispers. **

Lilah: I think that he would like that a real lot.

Chance: Thank you Mommy.

** Then my little boy gives me a kiss on the lips and gets off my lap. He then walks over to Glen who is still got tears running down his face. Glen picked him up and Chance looks him right into the eyes. **

Chance: I love you Daddy.

Glen: I love you too Son.

** Then Glen hugs him to him. Chance kisses Glen on the lips and then gets down and goes and gets back up into the chair that him and Ricky are sharing. Ricky puts his arm around Chance and then declares to the whole table that he has a little brother to teach things too. Now everyone is laughing and crying at the same time. The boys look around the table and then start to eat. We all start to do just that because we have to make the bus in just a few hours. God I stop what I am doing because it just dawned on me my whole life has changed. And I am sure that there are going to be other changes in my life too. I get up and head into the bathroom so that I can get sick. I guess I just can't take too much more or at least not all at once. I'm happy but also a little scared of what all the future holds for me. Oh well I guess I better get back out there before someone comes looking for me. I still have a lot to do to get out of here on time. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Please let me know if you like where I'm taking this story or if not. Thanks to everyone who is reading it and reviewing. That includes the ones who are reviewing it by e-mailing me. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	20. The Bus Ride

Chapter Nineteen

(The Bus Ride)

** OH God we made it to the bus with like seconds to spare. And now as we board after making sure that our luggage got on the buses too everyone is staring. Thank god that no one had sad anything about the six of us getting out of one limo. I am so glad that Mark has grab Chance and Glen has Ricky or we never would have gotten them on the bus. Mark has stopped in the center of the bus looking to see where the best spots for all of us would be. Three of the other wrestlers who where sitting in the back have stood up and are waving at Mark. Lets see the blond one with the long hair and sunglass is Adam I think. And the one next to him is Jeff that I know from the other night. Because he has all the different colors in his hair. And the last one is let's see I know that he is one of the A.P.A and I think his name is John. Well it looks like Mark has asked that they save us some seats and they have. As a matter of fact they saved us the back of the bus near the bathroom. Jeff said that this way the little guys wouldn't have to far to go if they need it. Hell with the way my stomach is feeling I'm afraid I'm the one who is going to be needing it a lot. I have to laugh because the boys want Mrs. O'Mallory to sit in the seat in front of the big bench with them so that they can look out the window at all the truck. My son. Wow I guess it's our son just love trucks. So the boys and Mrs. O'Mallory are sharing a seat right behind Adam and Jeff. John is sitting next to Mrs. O'Mallory and a smaller woman who is Terri I think just dropped into the seat next to John. I am in the backbench seat sandwiched between Glen and Mark. Who right now both keeps smiling down at me. I look around the bus and see that there is a hand full of kids sitting with each other or their parents. John glances my way and starts to laugh all of a sudden he then whispers something to Terri who slaps John in the shoulder. Terri turns around and asked Mark and Glen if I'm ok because I look a little green. They both look down at me and then Mark puts his hand on my forehead. Which I slap away and tell him I'm fine just a little nervous is all. Glen then wraps arms around me and pulls me against him. Damn these guys are hard on a girls feeling because with everything that has been happening in the last couple of day I really like being in their arms. Oh great now Jeff ask Mark that if he is willing to share me could he at least watch. Mark stands up and tells him that what he should watch is his mouth. All of a sudden the bus starts to move and Mark goes to sit back down. Jeff looks at me and smiles and says that he is sorry he was just joking. All I can do is smile back at him because the way my stomach is feeling if I say anything I might be throwing up on some one. Mark reaches out and takes my hand and for awhile we three just sit there like that. I look up at Chance and Ricky who are giggling there heads off to see that Adam and Jeff are peaking over the seat and making faces at them. John, Terri and Mrs. O'Mallory are in a small disagreement about which type of chocolate is better to use in chocolate chip cookies. All of a sudden I know that I have to get passes Mark and quick because I am going to be sick. Thank god that no one is in there. I quick get in and just in time. Damn I don't know what I picked up but I have got to stop it and soon. I guess that I must have scared Mark with the way I stood up because he is gently tapping at the door. After a few minutes I am once again ok or as ok as you can be while riding a bus. I come out and he is standing there. He hands me a mint and then we go back to our bench. It's so cute John now has switched places with Mrs. O'Mallory and is sitting with the boys counting trucks. Adam, Jeff and I believe his name is Shannon have turned there seats back wards and are also playing. Oh my Chance has all of a sudden stood up and excitedly yelled to Glen. **

Chance: Daddy, Daddy just one more red truck and I win.

** I guess that I am holding my breath because Mark reaches out and takes my hand. He then leans over and tells me to breath. Which I do. Then I glance over at Glen and he is smiling a smile that could light up the world. I guess that I was afraid that Glen wouldn't want these guys who he works with everyday to know that Chance was his son. Man was I wrong big time. Because now they are all looking back at Mark and Glen waiting for someone to say something. Or to see which one is going to answer the Daddy call. And Glen does just that. **

Glen: That really great son. And look right over there isn't that a red one.

** Which of course it is. So now Chance is jumping up and down and Ricky is too. Ricky tells John that Chance is his little brother. Which once again causes the guys to all looks back at the three of us. I look down at the ground till Mark takes my chin and makes me look up and into his beautiful eyes. **

Mark: Darling little girl there isn't any reason for you to feel ashamed. And one thing you have got to learn that with this group no one is going to judge you. 

Lilah: Mark it's just that well.

John: Lilah?

** I guess I have no choice but to look over at him and he is smiling at me. I can see the other guys looking at me and smiling too. And now I can feel my stomach flipping over and over. **

John: Hell little girl most of us have had affairs, divorces, marriages and just about any other thing you can think about. So don't worry about something like the fact that Glen is your sons father. 

Lilah: All right.

Adam: So Glen is this the little girl that you met in Mississippi and didn't have the nerve to ask her name because you figured that she would still be there in the morning? The one who stole your heart? 

** OH my I never figured that he would have thought that I would still be around when he woke up. Now he is smiling down at me and I think I would just like to hide somewhere but now Mark has his arms around me and I can't even move. Well at least I can hide my face in Marks chest. **

Glen: Yep Adam she is and now she stole Marks too.

Shannon: NO way Glen Mark has always said he didn't have a heart.

Lilah: Oh then he was wrong. Mark has a heart and as a matter of fact he and Glen have the hearts of giants.

** Now they are all laughing and I can't help but to hug Mark even closer. I can also feel Glens hand as it is resting on my back because I still have my head in Marks chest. Finally after they are all done laughing Glen gently pulls me from Marks chest so that he can gently turn me so that he can hug me too. I look up to see that quite a few people have been listening to what was going on in the back of the bus. Glen and Mark have noticed it too. All of a sudden I see a quick look shared between Mark and Glen. I know that I'm in trouble now because Glen stands up and reaches over the seat and picks up Chance and then Ricky. He then clears his throat so that everyone looks up at him. He then does the damnest thing. **

Glen: Hey everyone just so there is no gossip going around I would like for you all to meet my son Chance and Ricky little brother. And most of you know his Mom Lilah mine and Mark new Valet Velocity. And Marks new love interest though I think for right now I am going to make him share her. Especially since I met her first.

** Mark just pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear that I can have who ever or which ever one of them I want or both if I want. I know that I am red once more because John is now laughing at me. Then this guy who is way up front and who I haven't met yells out and ask if this is the girl he met when they were doing a show in Mississippi? Glen goes and tells them all yes. Then Rick Flair stands and says now they all know why Glen went on so much about me because I am beautiful. And that it just ain't fair that the Brothers of Destruction get the hot looking new girl. Which at least a dozen or so guys start yell damn straight. I am now so red that I can feel the heat in my face. Finally one of the woman who's name is Amy stands up and tells the to quit it or else they are going to cause me to run. She then gets out of her seat and walks back to where Glen is still standing up holding the boys. She walks up to Glen and reaches out and hugs him telling him congratulations on having a son. She then sticks her hand out to Chance and tells him welcome to the family. She then does the same to me and tells me that if I ever need any help keeping these guys in line to let her know. I thank her and tell her that I will because controlling these four guys is going to be a chore. She laughs and then hugs me telling me that the spirit. She also tells me that if anyone gives me any trouble I will always have a friend in her. I'm glad because something tells me that I am going to need that one even if it's just to help figure out how to handle Mark and Glen. Because I think that they like that they can turn me red at the drop of a hat. After Amy goes back to her seat and Glen lets Chance and Ricky go back to playing with John, Jeff, Adam, and Shannon a few of the other wrestlers come up to say hi. Or to even try to get to know a little bit about me. They are all really nice people and I'm scared to say it even to myself but I am feeling like I am part of a family. Damn here I go again I know I'm going to get sick though this time I know that Amy is in there. I rush pass Mark and he looks at me concerned. Amy comes out just in time so that I could rush in. When I come out this time Amy and Mark are both standing there. After I sit down Amy makes Mark cover me up with a blanket and lie down with my head in his lap. I am so tired that I know I will be to sleep soon. Mrs. O'Mallory hands Mark a wet towel for my head and tell me that the boys will be fine to sleep for awhile. That it is most likely all the shocks my body has gone through in the last three day. She is such a godsend and I can hear the boys laughing with the guys. I can feel Glen slowly slipping my shoes off and pulling my feet into his lap to rub. Like I said a woman could get used to these men taking care of her. So here I am on my first bus trip with the WWE as a writer slash Valet and I'm sick and going to be asleep soon. But the funny thing is that I know that Chance will be fine because we are beginning to be part of a family. And I know that I know have to knights in shinning armor to take care of us. But for some reason I still can feel that there is more changes coming. I close my eyes as Mark gently leans down to kiss my forehead as I gently drift off to sleep. **

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please keep it up as you guys are the reason that I keep posting. Let me know what you think of this chapter because I'm not so sure about it.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	21. What A Bus Ride

Chapter Twenty

(What A Bus Ride)

** Wow what a different a nap makes because after sleeping a few hours on the bus I woke up feeling much better. I opened up my eyes to look right into Marks beautiful green eyes. And I loved when he leaned down and kissed me hello. I then look down and there was Glen with a deep twinkle in his soft blue eyes. The same eyes I look into every morning when our son gets up. Ricky and Chance were all of a sudden jumping up and down in their seat because John and the other boys were showing them how to play poker, using candy instead of money and they just won the pot. I go to sit up but get a little light headed and lean back on Marks shoulder. I guess I should have tried to eat a little more this morning. God I am so glad that Glen is fast on his feet because my little one just realized that I was awake and did a dive over the back of his seat to get to me. Glen grabbed him just before he would have hit the bench with his head. He then gives him a talking to about being more careful and not doing things like that before giving him a kiss and handing him over to me. I love this little guy and can't help but kiss him too. Oh boy what a candy kiss I just got. Something tells me that Chance and Ricky are eating their winnings as they play. Hell for that fact I think all six of them are because I look over and they all have suckers sticking out of there mouths. It's such a sight that I can't help but laugh at them. I mean that where else would you see Adam, Shannon, Jeff, and John all sitting with lollipops sticking out of their mouths. Though I will have to say that I think John is trying to smoke his. I am laughing so hard that Amy gets up and walks back to were we are and sits down next to Mark on the other side. She smiles over at John and Jeff. She then tells them if this is how they played poker every Friday night maybe she will come and play one night. John tells her she's on and then turns and ask me if I play. Damn if they only know that I not only play but most of the time kick ass too. I just smile and say maybe. Then Mark leans forward and tells me that one of these nights I'll have to come and play with them. And Adam says that the night I do they will have to play strip poker. Then he adds in less I'm too chicken to do it? Well I think instead of answering him I will just keep smiling and who knows and maybe I will come play one of these days. Then Ricky stands up and asks Adam what is strip poker and can him and Chance play too. Now Adam is as red as can be and is glancing back at Glen as if to say save me. Then Chance starts asking him the same thing and if they could play it now. Adam now is glancing my way because Glen is just laughing at him. And John keeps asking him yeah Adam what is strip poker. Shannon who was sitting on the bench next to Jeff is laughing so hard that he knocks Jeff off the end of the bench. Amy is now laughing so hard at Jeff that she has tears in her eyes. Chance starts going that they want to play and what is it and why is everyone laughing so much. Adam looks at me with almost a plead in his eyes. **

Lilah: Hey Adam I'll play if you tell me what it is too? I mean it might even be fun but what do we strip? Or who?

** Oh my I can't believe that I just said that and now Adam is really red and John is laughing so hard that he almost swallowed his sucker. Ric who was watching from the front has come back to see what we are doing along with Paul. And Mark and Glen are both just looking at me with their mouths hanging open. Oh god I didn't think that it could get any funnier but it did. Adam is now hiding his face in his hands because Jay comes back and ask if they are going to play isn't he afraid that Lita and I will see his spider man underroo's. Which then cause both Ricky and Chance to stand up and pull the tops of their underwear out of their pants. Both boys have spider man on and want to see Adams. Jay is laughing and Amy and Terri now has half the bus chanting to see Adams underwear. Jay leans over and whispers to us that he doesn't wear any so of course we start chanting it even louder. Glen must finally feel sorry for Adam because he stands up and shouts out that no one will be showing their underwear on this bus in less it was Amy or me. I could just kill him because now Mark and John have all the guys chanting to see our undies and Lawler who was asleep up in the front now has some of them chanting to see our puppies. And Chance and Ricky are down on the floor looking for real puppies. They are climbing under seat to seat calling here puppies. And Mark leans forward and tells me he dares me to do it. And Glen is shaking his head yes too. Then Mark turns to Amy and says that he dares her too which sets Jeff off almost in a howl. I am gathering by the look in her eye that she's is one of those people that takes most dares. Especially after she leans forward and says she game if I am. I know I just turned a nice shade of pink. And then Mark stands up and say's it's not going to happen because Lilah is chicken. Oh I am so going to hurt him because now some of the guys are chanting chicken and others are chanting puppies at me. Amy is just sitting there with a smile and a mischievous look in her eyes. Which I could have ignored except when I looked over at Mrs. O'Mallory she is smiling at me and then ask what I'm I so afraid of? I look and see that my son along with Ricky are up way in the front of the bus and isn't paying any attention to us any longer. It seems as along with most of the other children they are playing with a kitten that one of the wrestlers bough with. I can't believe that I am even thinking about it. But then what the hell after all my whole world has changed in just three days and something tells me that there are more changes to come. So I look over at Amy who is still watching me and I wink. Mark see this and I think is about to have a heart attack which would serve him right because after all he started this. I see him flash Glen a quick look as Amy and I both stand up. We look at each other and then quickly pull our shirts up showing our puppies as Lawler would say. I then just as quickly pull my shirt back down. Lawler who is still up front grabs his heart and pretends to faint. Mrs. O'Mallory applauds and then gets up to go and tend to the boys leaving us with a little privacy. I quickly hide my head into Marks chest but I can feel him laughing because his whole chest is rumbling. I can also hear most of the others around me also laughing or coughing. I can hear Jeff who has through his self down at Amy's feet asking her to be his and the hell with dating the others in the company. I glance up at her and she winks then bends down and whispers something to him that makes him smile. She laughs and gets up and heads for the bathroom and he follows her in. All of a sudden I can feel Glens breath as he leans over and kisses my neck and then whispers in my ear. **

Glen: Hey little girl is there any chance that I can get a private showing sometime soon? 

** God I can't even breath at just the thought of that. And then Mark has to lean down and whisper into my other ear too. **

Mark: Hell Lilah I was thinking the same thing. Maybe you could do one for me too.

Glen: Or Mark maybe she would do one for both of us at once?

** Now I really can't breath because just think about it is making my heart race and my blood boil. I don't know if I could do it but something in me tells me that it might be fun to try. **

Mark: I don't know I mean look how red she is. But damn I would love to see those puppies again.

Glen: Me too. Hell it's been a few years but damn if I can't remember then as if it was yesterday.

** Shit now I can feel the heat rise and they are both laughing at me. Well the hell if I am always going to be at their mercy. I can do this or so I tell my self a few times but I finally push away for Mark and look him and then Glen in the eye. **

Lilah: Well gentlemen if you behave yourself maybe one night when I'm feeling better I will do just that for you. Both of you. But of course that means I get to see yours too.

Glen: Hey Brother what have you done to her? Shit.

Mark: I don't know Glen maybe I just helped her to open up a bit? What do you think Lil?

Lilah: I think that maybe I am finally finding my self with the help of you too. So what do you think can you behave your self? In less you where just teasing me and aren't interested?

** Oh no now I've gone and done it because they both have mischievous twinkles in their eyes. And they are both moving in closer to me. Mark has turned me to face Glen and has put his arms around my waist. OHHHH Shit Mark has just placed a hand in my lap and is playing with the seam that runs down my inner leg. And Glen well shit he just slide over and is now sitting between my legs. He slowly has tuck one hand under my ass and is gently squeezing while he leans in close to me and captures my lips. He gently kisses them at first while Mark leans down and gentle starts kissing my neck. Glen starts to nip my lips to I let him gain accesses to my warm moist mouth with his tongue. Oh wow what a tongue too I mean its snaking here and there and sending shocks through my system. Shocks that I can feel all the way to my core. Which of course is on fire because Mark has moved his hand from my seam of my pants to gentle stroking me over the pants I'm wearing. I move one of my hands around Glens neck and entangles my hands into his long silky curls which are hanging down his back. I take my other hand and grip Marks other hand that is sitting in my lap. I can feel myself starting to tremble. Oh damn I am going to cum and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. All of a sudden I can feel my body start to tingle and I know I am going to moan thank god for Glens mouth which is over mine. Damn Mark because he is now biting down on my neck and then running his tongue over it. He then starts to put more presser down on his hands with ever stroke. While Glen is fucking my mouth with his tongue while squeezing my ass. And has taken his other hand and is running a finger tip up and down the side of my one breast. Oh well shit what can I do but enjoy the moment. So I feel myself slipping over the edge and I feel the wetness in my panties. I sit their between my knights trembling. I close my eyes tightly till I can breath once again normally. Glen pulls back away from my mouth and slides his hand out from under me. He then takes my hand that was in his hair into his own hand. But doesn't take his other hands way from where it is resting on my side. And Mark after gently kissing my neck one final times pulls me tighter into his arms but is still holding my one hand and resting his other in my lap. We all sit there till we can breath none of us saying anything with our lips but are saying volumes with our eyes. I glance over to the bathroom where Amy and Jeff had come out of at some time while my eyes were closed. Amy winks at me and smiles then pushes Jeff down on the seat were Mrs. O'Mallory and Terri was sitting before. She then sits down between is legs and the five of us sit there in silence. Not caring what the rest of the bus was doing for awhile. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. This isn't where I was going to take this Chapter but hell this is what happens when I argue with the ass I live with all weekend. So please Review just in case it sucks and I need to remove it. It will be a couple days before the next chapters go up in any of my stories so please hold on because I am taking my daughter to see Raw on Monday. We are hoping to see Kane. So if you watch look for a Kane sign that is has red glitter and flames and his mask on top and that will be us.

Preview of up coming Chapters: I am thinking fast forwarding at least a little. I'm not sure yet so please be gentle

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	22. Wow What A Week

Chapter Twenty One

(Woo What a Week)

** Damn this has been one hell of a first week with the WWE. I mean it seems like just yesterday that we were on a bus heading to our first show on the road. And now almost a week later at almost two in the morning I am once again on another bus ride to another town. I think this is the fifth time I have gotten on a bus to go to another town for tomorrow's show. Mark say's this week is a crunch week, which means more shows because it's a PPV week. I still can't believe that I made it through the first bus ride. That first bus ride was to say the least very interesting in a lot of ways. I also found out some things that really surprised me about myself. That and I think that first bus ride is when I figured out that the whole WWE Company I think is nuts in some way or other. They are all always pulling practical jokes on each other. And they have all excepted Chance and me as part of their family. Chance and I love them all and they have excepted me without trying to judge me. Which is mainly because hell they are all pretty open about relationships their own and the others of the company's. I still can't believe when Jay joking around came back to where Amy and Jeff where sitting. Jay called Amy a man stealer for doing Jeff in the bathroom. I mean half the bus was yelling for Jay to bitch slap Amy. Apparently Jay and Jeff have been an item in the pass. I also know that Jay though is messing around with Torrie who is also engaged to Billy Kidman. So there is every kind of relationship going on and a good portions are on the buses from one town to the other. Especially on those night bus rides after the kids are all put to sleep. I've heard more then one or two moans in the night. I also have to admit that I have cause a few and had a few myself though so far I haven't had the time or hell I should say the nerve to have complete intercourse with Glen though Mark tells me if I want to I can. He even keeps bring up that maybe I should try both brothers at once. I just keep laughing and blushing, which I hope to one day out, grow around this group. Every time that I start to blush I get teased especially if Mark and Glen are around. John and Kevin said that they hope I never outgrow it because then I will become jaded like some of the other woman. Mark and I have gotten together a few times but not too much because we have traveled a lot over the last week. That and I went to the company doctor to get birth control but he had to run some test first. Which I have to find the time tomorrow to stop and see him about because he left me a note to see him tomorrow when I get to the arena. So for now Mark and I are using condoms though I personally don't like not feeling him inside of me. And Glen and I are just really getting each other off every once in a while without the complete act of intercourse though I am thinking more and more about our first night some four years ago. But then I also think a lot about how much I love the feel of Mark making love to me too. So I guess for now I'm just somewhat confused. Which probably explains why I am sitting her thinking when the rest of the bus is mostly asleep. I mean here I am in a seat with Chance sleeping soundly next to me and Mark is next to him. And across the aisle next to me is Glen and next to him is a sleeping Ricky with Mrs. O'Mallory on the other side. I can't help it but I keep looking over at both of these big tough guys and smile because each of them is holding the hand of a little tough guy. So I sit thinking at two in the morning because I can't sleep and wonder what else is going to change in my life. I still have a slight case of something too on top of it because I get a sick feeling a lot of the time in the early morning hours. The doctor said it might just be riding all of these buses all the time because I feel great after I take a small nap. Which I thank god for Mrs. O'Mallory because she keeps the boys in line so I can take a little nap. I also know that the character Velocity is here to stay in the Brothers of Destruction life. Linda came to me right after the third show that I did and asked if I would do some pictures with The Brothers of Destruction. And Ron and Vince came to me because they had heard that Glen was Chance's father. I still can't believe that looks on their faces when I said yes. I could almost see the wheels turning in their minds. They want Glen and my permission to dress the two boys up as bothers well twins actually and bring then out as Velocity and Kane's sons. Though they still want Velocity or I should say me to make out with The Undertaker but to once in a while Kane too. Mark loves to tease me about that because he is sure that I will turn a pretty shade of red when I do it. But so far we haven't done it because Ron is waiting till see if we are going to allow the boys to be used. Glen and I have talked it over but we are waiting to see what his ex-wife's is going to say. Glen has talked to her about what she thinks but she hasn't given her permission yet. I think it's because of Chance. Glen tells me it's not but I don't believe him because the day after Glen told her about Chance she came and took Ricky away. She had him for about three days, which made Glen really down. He spent most of that time with Chance. Mark said that she would get sick of having to deal with Ricky and would bring him back before the end of the week. He was right because this morning when we got to the Arena she had already dropped Ricky off at school. She told Glen that she would call him with an answer later today. So now it's in her ballpark. Damn it I think this driver is trying to hit all the bumps which is starting to bother my stomach all of a sudden. Fuck I might as well head back there this way I don't have to run. Great someone is in there I hope that they won't take to long because one more bump and I am going to have to use the waste can. Oh god thanks you because the door is opening. Great just great of all people I am looking into the smiling face of John. This is the third time on these night rides that I have come face to face with him when I have the feeling of getting sick. Oh good god he is now leaning over and feeling my forehead. **

John: Hey little girl how come you and I keep meeting? Are you feeling sick again?

** I think I will try and lie to him because the last time he and I met like this he went and woke Mark up. I came out to him sitting there waiting for me. So I try and look right at John. **

Lilah: Nah I just have to use the little girl's room is all.

John: Yeah well you are looking a little green around the gills?

Lilah: Na I feel fine. 

John: Ok little one but something tells me you will be needing the little room more and more.

** Oh god I don't know what he is saying because now I need to get in there and fast. I gently move passed him as quickly as possible and then just barely get the door closed in time. Well damn that was fun and now that I am done I can get out of here. That is if I ever get done because every damn time I think I'm done this damn bus hits a bump and I get sick again. Shit and now someone is tapping gently on the door. I hope I'm finish. **

Mark: Lil are you all right?

** Damn it I am going to kill John because I walk out and I find that he woke up not only Mark but also Glen. So now I have the three of them staring at me. **

Lilah: I'm fine Mark. God John you didn't have to go and wake them up.

John: Sorry little darling but that is what happen when you lie to me. And darling that is just what you did too.

** Damn he is right and now I can't even look him in the face. Oh great now he is going to force me to look at him because he is got a finger under my chin and is forcing my face up. **

John: Now little one are you ok?

Lilah: Yes I will be I just didn't want to be a bother to anyone is all.

Glen: Little girl we're glad that he did. And you are never a bother to Mark and me. I think one of us should tan her ass just for her thinking that way. 

Lilah: You wouldn't?

Mark: Wouldn't we. Now why don't we get you back to your seat and covered up so that you can get some sleep.

** I guess all I can really do is smile up at these three guys because they are great. I mean that once again my knights in shining armors have come to my rescue. They help me back to my seat and then cover me up. Glen sits down and watches over me while Mark and John walk back to the back talking. I don't know what John has said to Mark but he is staring at me with a weird look on his face and then I see that him and John are shaking hands. Now he comes back and picks Chance gently up and sits him down in his seat after raising the armrest he lays Chance head in his lap. He is such a sweet heart that it brings tears to my eyes. Mark then flips the other armrest up and gently pulls me into his arms. I put my head down onto his shoulder and instantly start to fall asleep. I must be dreaming because Mark calls me little mama and tells me to sleep that he is there to watch over me. What a life I am living. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because this one has been haunting around in my head since last night so I got it off before I go to Raw tonight. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	23. Just No Time

Chapter Twenty Two

(Just No Time)

** Hell the damn bus broke down sometime early this morning so we barely had time to check into the hotel before it was time to get to the Arena to start getting ready for tonight's show. Mrs. O'Mallory had decided to just keep the boys at the hotel for us tonight. She said that she is going to rent some movies and they will order in so junk food and have some home fun. And that she will put the boys to bed right after Raw. I'm glad because both boys look tried after such a long week. Hell for that fact I am tried too but how does that saying go? "No Rest for the Weary". So after kissing the boys good bye we grab our ring gear and head back out to the bus. By the time we get here I have to run because I am helping Ron to write the story line that Velocity and The Brothers of Destructions are traveling down. And tonight's match still needed some work plus they are hoping to get next weeks started too. I really love having a say as to which direction our characters are going or go. Mark and Glen both think that it's great too. Mark says this way he knows with me having say so they won't have to worry about the Brothers having to do something really dumb. God I have just come out of a almost three hours writing meeting which started out bumpy but end up pretty well to find that Mark and Glen both have left orders that I am supposed to take time out to meet them for lunch. Like on a day like today I have time to do that. Hell I figured that if I had time to grab a candy bar and pop out of the cafeteria I would be doing good. Plus the Company Doctor left two messages that he wants me to stop in there too at some point before tonight's match. Oh well I guess that first I will go and see if I can find Mark and Glen to let them know I don't have time to grab lunch. Then after I go around to wardrobe to see if they fixed the heel on my boot I will go and see the Doctor. Yeah right everything I plan today has gone down the tubes. First I couldn't find Mark because Paul and him are working on some move for tonight that not going right. I finally did find Glen and when I told him I didn't have time for lunch he told me to make time. That my health was important and that I should be careful. Damn I guess I just looked at him funny because he laughed and hugged me to him. Before he did I could swear that he had tears in his eyes? Then he starts dragging me off toward the cafeteria to get something to eat. We almost made it there too but Betty for wardrobe just came running up and told me that I was needed quick in wardrobe that somehow they can't find the outfit that I was supposed to wear for tonight. So because of that Linda wanted me to come down and try something else on. Linda has been supervising wardrobe on what she wants me to wear each show. Vince finds this funny because normally she leaves it up to the man who runs it. But for some reason she doesn't like what he wants to put me in and has taken over my character herself. She tells me that she wants me to look hot but not like a whore. So Linda picks what Velocity wears. She is really great about it too because if she picks something that I really don't like then all I have to do is tell her. Well any way Betty comes running up and tells me they need me right away that my outfit can't be found and that Linda is going nuts trying to find something else. I can see the look in Glen's eyes so I quickly kiss him on the lips and shrug me shoulders at him. **

Glen: Don't think that I'm not telling Mark.

Lilah: I'm sorry Glen but when the boss calls I just have to go.

Glen: Yeah well I'm still telling Mark. And you have better best be back to the locker room in time to grab some dinner with us!

** Damn he is so cute when he is trying to be bossy. I just but can't help but to laugh. And then I had to go and do it even though I knew I was going to get it. I saluted him but no I couldn't even leave it at that. **

Lilah: I I Captain Bossy. Geez I can take care of myself you know with out a bunch of bossy mother hens of wrestlers telling me what to do.

Glen: Darling I'm just trying to watch out for you is all.

Lilah: Well I think that you are just trying to boss me around like a kid. And I'm not a kid I'm a woman. Or maybe you have forgotten.

Glen: Oh little girl you just pushed that line.

** And damn it as soon as that look crossed his face I knew I was in for it. He grabbed me and picked me up so that I was over his shoulder and then as hard as he could he spanked me about three or four times. Damn it, it hurt and I cried out and told him to put me down and that he was a big bossy bully. Which only made him laugh at me and caused a few others whom came to see what was happening to laugh too. Then he tells me that if I am going to act like a kid he will treat me like one. I couldn't help myself because I do have a stubborn streak in me sometimes. So I pushed myself back so that I am now nose to nose with him. Especially since he was now holding me up by an arm around my waist and a hand on my ass. Well I can't believe that I am going to do this because I don't usually start our kisses he does because something in me is still somewhat shy when it comes to Glen. But the hell with it this time I wrap my arms around his neck and bring his head downward till our lips touch. I then gently kiss him and then I begin to suck on his bottom lip till he finally opens his mouth to me. Then I roam his mouth with me tongue till I finally draw his tongue into my mouth to suck on. Glen lets out a groan and I can feel the affect my kiss is having on his body. Hell for that fact I can feel the affect that it is having on my body too. Finally I break the kiss and draw back looking directly into his half-closed eyes. I can see the desire and passion in his eyes and knows that it mirrors my own. I then lean in real close so that I know my breath can be felt on his ear as I talk. **

Lilah: Now Glen tells me that I'm still a child? Because if I'm a kid then old man you are a prevented because I know what kind of effect I just had on you. Also if you think I'm a kid I don't suppose that one-day soon you would like to finish what I just started. 

** Damn if his eyes don't have the prettiest sparkle in them when he is excited. He leans in and captures my lips in a quick heated kiss of his own. He then gently puts me down but looks into my eyes. **

Glen: I stand corrected Lil you are definitely a woman. But little one I will still spank you ass if you are acting like a child. Oh and not eating will definitely get you another one so I will see you for dinner. Understand?

Lilah: Yes sir.

Glen: Good that is better now you better go before I change my mind and I drag you into the cafeteria to eat something. 

** So all I can do is stand up on my tip toes and quickly kiss him one last time and then head off down the hallway with him watching after me. Well by the time I get to wardrobe Linda has decided that the only thing to do is to take me out shopping for the type of wardrobe that she wants for Velocity. So she tells me to me her at the Limo in a half-hour. So here I am quickly running to see the Doctor before we go. I get there to find out of course that he's not in right now because one of the newer guys just got hurt. Damn so what else could I expect with the way this day is going. So I leave him a message that I will try to get in to see him right after our match tonight. So there goes getting to see the Doctor till after the show. I then go back to the locker room just in time to catch Mark as he is leaving it to go and grab some lunch him self. He looks at me and smiles that damn smile of his. I can't help it my heart jumps every time he does it. He then grabs me up and kisses me deeply, which also doesn't help my heart to calm down. After a few seconds he puts me back down. The killer is just as my feet go to touch the ground he smacks me on the ass hard. Damn it what is this smack Lil ass day or something and no one told me? **

Lilah: Ow. Now what was that for?

Mark: That little girl was for mouthing off to Glen when all he was trying to do was get you to eat.

Lilah: Damn so you heard huh?

Mark: Yeah I heard from about four different wrestlers too. Oh and John might get you to when he sees you because he said he told you to eat earlier and told him later?

Lilah: I was busy.

Mark: Well go then you can go and have something to eat with me now.

** Damn it I know that he is going to kick my ass. **

Lilah: Mark I would but I can't Linda is waiting for me and we are going shopping for a wardrobe for Velocity. They lost the outfit that I was supposed to wear today. So she wants to go and get the things she thinks I should be wearing.

Mark: Lil you have to take time to eat.

Lilah: I'll grab something why we are out.

Mark: Promise?

Lilah: Yes.

Mark: Ok. Hey are you going to be back in time for dinner with Glen and me?

Lilah: I don't know I will try but it will depend.

Mark: All right.

  
** Oh god does he have to do that? I mean I love it when he leans over and kisses my neck but when he runs his tongue over the pulse it drives me wild. Which of course he knows because there is that gleam in his eye. I am so going to get even with him tonight. I think I will have to see if I can get up that nerve to do something that I have wanted to do since that first bus ride. Especially since both boys will be staying with Mrs. O'Mallory for the night. Oh well I better get a move on it or else I will never even make it back for our match tonight. So the only thing I can do is quickly kiss him and then run away down the hall. I think I will have to buy something special for tonight. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I do appreciate them from everyone even the person who keeps sending it to Takersdarkone@msn.com and is doing nothing but flaming me. Because even flames help me to become a better writer and I most be doing something right because you keep coming back to read it. Oh and yes I guess it is a little mushy or how else did you put it sappy but hell I like them that way. Because I don't know about most woman but I would kill for a guy who just put the seat down once in a while.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	24. A Kiss and A Fall

Chapter Twenty Three

(A Kiss and A Fall)

** Well this day just flew by and I just barely made it back in time to get changed and my hair and make up done. Hell I haven't even see Mark or Glen since I got back because they were off doing some thing while I was getting dressed and then I was getting my hair and make up done while they were getting ready. So that I am finally dressed and ready to go out for the match I get to go back to the locker room and hopefully see my guys. Damn I did it again for some reason I keep counting them both as my guys. Not that something doesn't tell me that that would be fun. Oh well maybe I will find out later if I have the nerve. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN I don't know why I let these guys get to me the way I do. But once again I am a bright shade of red. I can't believe when I walked into the locker room and there was almost a dozen of the wrestlers in it. It seems that Adam and Matt who I had run in to on my way to hair liked my new outfit. So they went around telling everyone how hot I looked. Then John and Jeff came up with the idea of a bunch of the guys would go and hang out in our locker room so that they could get a look at me. Well great I walk in to the locker room and the first thing to happen Jeff grabs his heart and fall down at me feet. And then Glen and John both let out this whistle that could most likely be heard all through the building. But Mark was the worst because he just walked over to me with that damn gleam in his eye. I know I'm in trouble big time. He then grabs me around the waist and leans me back. He then bends over me and captures my lips with his. He puts pressure on my lips at the same time moving his one hand from my waist down to rest on my ass. I wouldn't have minded but for the fact that I am in a short and I do mean short, low cut, black leather dress and a pair of almost four-inch black heals. So any one in front of me is getting a show of my lace black thong. Which I can hear Glen whistling again because he is definitely in front of me. I also I'm not wearing a bra so anyone over me is getting flashed too. 

The really bad thing is that I am loving this kiss so much that I have now got my hands wound in to Marks hair and is nipping at his lips for access which he gives me. He slowly brings me up right without breaking my hold on his lips. The trouble is that after standing me up right he puts both of his hands on my ass and picks me up. I gently wrap my legs around him and we stand there kissing till Glen comes up and blows into my ear after licking it. Adam and Shannon are both moaning while Kevin is bagging to get a kiss too. We finally break the kiss and Mark puts me down but doesn't remove his hands from my ass. I turn around and see that everyone is watching us and a few of them have their mouths open. The trouble is that a cameraman has also gotten a part of the kiss on camera and was showing it on the Trion. And when I take the time I can hear that the crowd is going wild. Which also when I look at Glen would explain why he has his Kane mask on. Shit for that fact when he licked my ear he had the mask on them. Also the guys who aren't friends in story line are watching but have stepped back out of camera range. I know that some how these guys set me up and now there is nothing I can do about it but get even later. Oh and I will get even I just have think of the best way possible. Glen and Mark you will be first that I promise. Oh god I can also see that Linda, Vince and Ron are all hanging around by the door. Damn you Mark because now he has turned me back around and is kissing me once more. The crowd loves it. Well at least by the time he lets me go the camera is off. And I also get to escape because the pit runner just came to tell us that its time to get down to the pit for our match. Tonight we are against Paul and Steve Williams. So I quickly turn and get my ass out of the room before I have to look at all the grinning faces of the wrestlers who are still hanging around our room. I walk as quickly as I can out of the room and down the hall. I can hear both Mark and Glen laughing as I go. Fuck I am going to kill one of them today. They both ran down the hall and grabbed me picking me up off my feet and are now carrying me down the hallway to the pit. Then Mark gives me that damned grin of his and has the nerve to ask me. **

Mark: Lil your not made at us are you?

Lilah: Yes.

Glen: But you love us any way right?

** Hell I can't look Glen or Mark in the eye because if I do they will both know that I am lying. So all I can do is look down at the ground that they have finally put me down on. **

Lilah: No.

Mark: Lil come on then and look me in the eye. 

** Shit. Ok girl try not to let those beautiful green eyes of his see the truth that you are madly in love with him. I know look over at Glen. Oh heck that is not going to work either because those beautiful blue eyes are going to see that you love him too. Fuck. **

Mark: Are you sure that you don't still love us?

Lilah: Ok I still love you two but I am so going to get even with you guys and it will be one day when you least expect it.

** Well this causes both men to start laughing hysterical thank god they gave us the cue that it's our turn to go down the ramp. So we go out to the top and the crowd starts chanting kiss her. Well Mark does just that and then we go down to the ring. Glen and Mark jump up and walks over the ropes and then Mark lifts me over the top like he did that the end of the first match. The crowd is chanting to the Brothers and then the Triple H or Paul's music goes off. While him and Steve are coming down the ramp Mark goes to help me out and as I am walking down the steps my damn heel snags. This is the second shoe that the heel is been cracked on that set of stairs. Oh well I will have to have wardrobe fix it before it breaks all the way off. I got to my corner to cheer on my guys and everything is going good. Steve is heading over my way in the ring. Ron and I wrote how he would taunt me for in the ring after take Mark off his feet with a stunner. Everything is going as plan and then Mark is going to knock him over the top rope as I step back out of the way. Here comes Mark and now all I have to do is step back. Oh Fuck the heel of my shoe just broke and Steve is going over the top rope and there is no way I'm going to get out of the way. Shit. I look up and can see the concern in Marks eyes as he realizes that Steve is going to land on me and we both are heading to the ground. Oh wow that hurts and all of a sudden things are going .... **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. Oh and Takersgurl35 some of your questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters. And thanks for all of the reviews. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing please keep it up.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	25. Shit What Did You Say Doc

Chapter Twenty Four

(Shit what did you say Doc)

** Damn it I hurt all up and down my back and my head is just killing me. Shit I think I am lying on a bed of some kind but I haven't opened my eyes yet because I'm trying to remember what happened. Lets see think damn it Lilah what the hell is the last thing that you remember. Oh yeah Mark was in the ring above me and Steve oh shit. Well at least now I know why I hurt so much. Steve landed on me when my heel broke and I couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Oh god poor Mark he looked like he was going to get sick when he seen me stumble. Ok Lilah now open up your damn eyes and find out where the hell you are. Fuck maybe I shouldn't have opened them because the lights in this room feel as if they are all two hundred-watt bulbs and are all shinning into your eyes. Focus already eyes because I can feel that my hand is being held. Good there they go aww and at least the first things that I can see are Marks beautiful green eyes and Glens beautiful blue ones. There are both sitting besides my bed just staring down at me. I reached out my hand to touch Marks face and he grabs my hand and kisses it. And then Glen gets up and leans forward kissing me on the head. I see that there are tears in both their eyes along with concern, which I am sure, is because of me. I guess I should talk or say something. Damn it I now have tears running down my face and they think it's because I am hurting. So I do the dumbest thing possible I shake my head no at them which only makes it worst because now I am crying because of the pain going through my head. **

Mark: Lilah I'm so sorry. God I didn't know what to do when I seen your shoe break. I tried to grab Steve but he was already over the rope.

Lilah: Mark, I'm fine there wasn't anything that you could have done. Shit it's not like you knew that my heel was going to break. Hell it was a new pair of shoes.

** I go to sit up but Glen gently pushes me back down till my head is once again on the pillow. **

Glen: You lay there till the doctor comes back.

Lilah: Glen I'm fine. 

** Damn I go to sit up but once again Glen gently pushes me back down. And Mark damn it is smiling over at me. **

Glen: I said that you are to lie there. Now do it little one or I will spank your ass.

** Damn these men sometimes they can get a little bossy with me but hell in a sense he is right because I feel better when I'm flat on my back. **

Lilah: All right Mom but where the fuck I'm I?

Mark: You are at the County Hospital in the Emergency Room. You have been out cold for almost an hour now.

** God when he said that I can't believe it. I mean all that happened was that Steve fell on me. And then the two of us landed on the ground. So what the hell am I doing here I mean I know that Mark said I was cold for almost an hour but geez. Oh hell that was really dumb because I just rubbed my head and found a big bandage on the back of it. Mark said that I hit my head on the corner of the steps as I went down. Glen said that I split it open and that it took six stitches to close. And that I'm also now an official member of the WWE because it takes be hurt and getting stitches to make it count. I asked if Steve was ok and Mark said yeah that I had cushioned his fall. All he did was to bang his hand on the steps trying to stop from ending up totally on me. He also said that Steve was there somewhere in the hospital because they were X-raying it just to make sure that it was ok. He also said that some of the other wrestlers had shown up to make sure that I was ok. Well finally the Doctor has come in or at least I think he is the Doctor because he is in a white coat. Oh and the Company Doctor Allen is coming in right behind him. He smiles at me and then asks Glen and Mark if they would step out and wait in the waiting room so that they can check me over. Mark and Glen both look as if they are going to fight to stay here but something tells me by the way the doctors are looking at that Mark and Glen should both go for now. **

Lilah: Mark and Glen it's ok I mean it's not as if I want the doctors to check me out with you two sanding guarding over me.

Mark: Lilah are you sure?

Lilah: Yeah Mark I'm sure. I'm sure that I am fine too just let the doctors do their business so that I can get the hell out of this place.

Glen: Ok but we will be right out side this door if you need us? All you have to do is just whistle. You do know how to whistle don't you darling.

** God he winks at me and I can't help it my heart does a flip. **

Lilah: Yeah Glen I just put me lips together and blow.

** Ha I just made Glen laugh. Both Mark and Glen come over and kiss me on the cheek and then head for the door. **

Lilah: Thank you Glen and you too Mark. Now go so that the doctors can check me out. I want to get home to my little guys and make sure that they are down for the night.

** God they went but it was as if the doctors were going to poison me or something. I mean all that they are doing is checking my eyes and ears and asking me questions. I tell them that other then a small backache and a large headache I am fine. They finally let me sit up and put my feet over the side of the bed. Once again asking me all of their silly questions. Then the Emergency Doctor tells me that I took six stitches to the back of my head and that I have a small bruise on my back. He also that I have a minor concussion but other then that I should be ok. See what did I tell Mark. So then I ask if I can go home or should I say to the hotel. Shit I wonder if Ricky and Chance saw what had happened. He said that first Doctor Allen wanted to talk to me and then maybe I could go home or maybe I might have to spend one night just so there could make sure that I was ok. Shit I figure that it isn't anything too important. But then there is something else because I look into Doctor Allen eyes and I see some concern in his eyes. I think something in his eyes is scaring me a little. I tell him that I tried to come and see him before the match but I just kept missing him. He tells me that he knows but that he wished that he could have talked to me before I want out. So here I sit and for some reason all I can do is stare at him. As if I am afraid to ask him what he wanted. So he starts off by asking me if I had a boy friend? I almost laughed at that because I'm really not sure how to answer it. I mean in a sense I have two boy friends right now. Both of who are just out side the door and who would be here in a flash if I just whistled. So I shake my head yes which is really dumb being I have such a headache. **

Doctor Allen: Delilah could I ask if he is a wrestler? Is he someone with the company? I mean that I know you have a story line with Mark and Glen like you are a couple of sorts.

Lilah: Yes Doctor the guy I'm seeing is a wrestler. 

** Then he asks me if he is the father of my son. And I tell him that as a matter of fact Glen is the father of my son. I can read the shock in his eyes but oh well. Because now I am really going to blow his mind and tell him that Mark and I are seeing a lot of each other since I met him. Also that I have been see a little of Glen too. **

Doctor Allen: Ok. How long ago did you meet him. 

** Shit I tell him just about two weeks ago. He then asks something and all I can do is blush. Because he wanted to know if I was having sex with either one of them? Shit so here I sit blushing once again for like the hundredth time since joining the WWE. Especially unprotected sex? I tell him that in a sense I have been having sex with both. **

Doctor Allen: Intercourse?

Lilah: Doctor what is it? Is there something wrong with me, and that is why you wanted to see me?

Doctor: Yes and No Lilah I mean I did want to see you because when I was running the test on you I did find something?

** So I look at him closely and ask what did he find? He takes a deep breathe and then tells me that what he found is that I am pregnant. And if I have been having intercourse with both then he's not sure which one is the father. I tell him as it is getting harder to breath that Mark is the only one that I have had intercourse with. And for that fact only once unprotected. Damn that time of fun in the limo. Hell I mean oh hell I'm not sure what I mean. Then the room starts to spin and turn black. This just can't be happening. I mean what are the chances of getting pregnant twice with just one try. I can't be pregnant. Could I be...? ** 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I really need to know if this is making sense because it's late and I was up early. If not I will change it later on when I can think better. Also Takersgurl35 I hope you like it and I hope I answered at least one of your questions the way you wanted it?

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	26. Oh Well Life Has To Move On

Chapter Twenty Five

(Oh Well Life Has To Move On) 

** Oh fuck. Shit just what the hell I needed right now is that goddamn smell and now I am going to be sick. Great I can feel hands helping me to turn over and this way I am not getting sick and dying from it. God I wish I was dying. I mean maybe its all a dream. Shit it ain't no damn fucking dream because Dr. Allen is telling me to breathe deeply and the ER doctor is holding the damn pan for me to get sick in. After I'm done a nurse who must have been the one holding my back wipes my mouth and face off. They are all looking at me with a lot of concern in their eyes. Concern for the stupid little girl who's not even twenty-one yet and is pregnant for the second time. Damn I just want to close my eyes and forget that this is really happening. Oh damn that is just what I need now I can hear Mark and Glen both demanding to be let back into the room. I have just got to sit up but the doctors are trying to get me to lay back down. Fuck no I want up and that is where I am going to be. Well I must have given them one hell of a look because they have both backed off and is allowing that nurse to help me up. There are both looking at me as if they expect me to fall over again. I try to smile at them I won't but all I do is start to cry. The nurse tells me that everything will be all right. Damn I wish that I knew it would be. I mean Mark and I have only been hanging out for not even two weeks and here I am pregnant. Maybe I shouldn't tell him just yet. Hell maybe I should quit the WWE and run. Maybe I should never tell him that I am going to have his child. Yeah right like Glen would let me disappear with Chance. Fuck like I could even do that to Chance. I mean him and Ricky are as if they are twins because they do everything together. Now the doctors are telling me that there are opinions open to a young woman who is unmarried and in my condition. Shit it's like they are afraid to even say the word. PREGNANCY!!! Like maybe they think I will faint again just from hearing the word. Hell I might just do that, but hell Lilah you have a life that is just to damn busy to let you be a wimp. So tell the doctors to move on because girl with or without help there is only one opinion open for you. Hell. Shit the thing is I know that we were having fun this last two weeks but will he want to stay in my life now? I mean shit I know he didn't sign on to spend the rest of his life with me. Shit I just hope that he will be a part of this brand new life that is growing in me. I mean shit every child deserves to have it's Dad. Oh well, Lilah they are looking at you like maybe you are going to lose it again. So what else can I do but get up off the table and walk towards the door. **

ER Doctor: Ms. Desman maybe it would be better if you stayed for at least the night so that we could keep an eye on you. I mean you did hit your head pretty hard.

Lilah: Thanks Doctor but I will be find. I really need to go back to the hotel and check on my son.

ER Doctor: Maybe your family could help you ok?

** Oh now that is a fucking laugh if ever I heard one. I can't help but laugh out loud. And once again they are looking at me as if I am nuts. Oh well, Lilah maybe in some sense you are but then they don't know that your family runs the biggest porn business in Mississippi. **

Lilah: Sorry Doc but I don't have any family so to speak of. At least none that I would ever ask help from. Hell I sooner as the devil him self for help.

Doctor Allen: Lilah you know that I will have to tell the McMahon's that you are pregnant?

Lilah: Yeah Doctor I figure that you would. Does this mean that I won't be able to go out and Valet?

Doctor Allen: No not at all it just means that your job will have to become less physical as you get closer to term. Also that because of what we do it will be up to the writers if they write it into the story line. I will also be in charged of your care so I will want to see a lot of you.

Lilah: Well I will first have to see how the father reacts to this first. Can I go?

Nurse: You have to sign these forms first and then I will get a wheel chair to take you down.

Lilah: Ok.

** Damn the forms are signed and the nurse just went to get the chair. I heard her tell Mark and Glen that she would be out with me in just a few minutes. That they needed to give me a minute to get myself ready to go. The ER Doctor tells me that if I have any trouble that I should come right back in. Yeah right like that is going to happen. I mean hell if I have any trouble I would go and see Doctor Allen. But then with the trouble that I'm expecting I don't think that any Doctor am going to be able to help me. I mean fuck there isn't like a pill that I could just give Mark so that I didn't have to tell him that I was going to have his child. God!!! What I'm I going to do shit. I know I'll just look him calmly in the eye and tell him. Yeah right. And now Doctor Allen asks if I would like to tell Linda and Vince or did I want him too. Shit it my problem I think I should be the one to do it. But first I owe it to Mark to tell him first. Damn which means that I will have to get my courage up by the time we get to the hotel and just do it. Fuck I guess in a way as my Mother used to say, you made the bed now lay in it. Oh well here is the nurse with the chair and I can see that both Mark and Glen along with Steve and a few of the other wrestlers are waiting out in the hallway for me. Shit this just isn't what I need right now. Oh well I guess that there isn't to much that I can do about it other then put a smile on my face and hope I can get out of here without busting into tears again. The two Doctors help me into the chair and Doctor Allen opens the door for me. He tells me if I need him during the night to just call. He also tells me that he will see me tomorrow and well decide then if I can work or not. Shit. Here goes nothing because the Nurse puts a reassuring hand on my arm and then asks if I'm ready to go? No but I shake my head yes any way because what else is there to do. Steve comes up to me before she even gets me barely out the door. He is so sweet he kneels down next to the chair and hugs me. **

Steve: Kid I am so sorry. Are you sure that you shouldn't be spending the night?

Lilah: Steve there wasn't any thing that you could have done and I'm fine the Doctors said I could go home.

Steve: Yeah but?

Lilah: I'm fine. How is your hand?

Steve: Hell it just fine because STONE COLD SAYS SO!!

** Damn I can't help but laugh because that is just how Steve is. And now a few of the other wrestlers are coming up and asking if I'm ok. I tell them all that I am fine which most of them except as the fact. I see that Doctor Allen has stopped and is talking to Mark and Glen. Damn my heart is in my throat and the thing is that I know he can't tell them anything. He is most likely just telling them to keep an eye on me for the rest of the night. Damn it I didn't see John standing at the back of the crowd. He is just standing there staring at me as if he knows. I can't even look at him in the eyes. Damn it I can tell that he has moved closer as the nurse has it moving the chair to the exit. I can hear him telling Mark and Glen that one of them should go and get the car. Car what car. Oh wait I bet that they borrowed one of the guys whom drives cars. A bunch of the wrestlers are heading out to the parking lot and John leans down and looks me straight in the eyes. Glen must have gone for the car because I can see that Mark is standing just off to the side and is watching us. Damn I so don't know how but I know in my heart that John does know. Some how this bad ass Texan knows that I'm pregnant. **

John: Tell him darling you might be surprised. 

Lilah: How??

** Damn this Texan has one of the sweetest smiles and laugh. I can see the twinkle in his eye. **

John: Hell darling I have five kids and three different wives and they all were sick on the buses at night. Something about trying to sleep while the bus bumps along. I figured it out about a week ago. So tell him.

Lilah: Yeah but what if he..

John: Don't sell him short before you give him the chance. Hell he might just surprise you. And if he doesn't I could always beat him senseless. And then I will take care of you little girl along with that baby girl you're carrying. 

** Damn him and that poker face of his. I mean I don't know whether he is serious or just pulling my leg. And why does he think this one will be a baby girl. I turn to look at him again but he just tells me he knows. But then he leans over and kisses my cheek and then does something that even Mark raises an eyebrow at. He picks me up and carries me out to the car that Glen is behind the wheel of. He sets me in the back seats and then turns to Mark and tells him to ride in the back because he is taking shot gun and that everyone else is on their own which makes some of them laugh. Then he gets into the front and Mark walks around the car and gets into the other side. I saw the raised eyebrows that pass between Glen and John. Then Mark does a sweet thing he pulls me over close to him so that my head is resting on his chest. I am shivering slightly because even though we are in an almost warm state I am still in the short black dress. John takes his long rustler style coat off and hands it to Mark to cover me with. It's warm and smells of the things I love. Leather and the outdoors. I close my eyes because I know that I need to do this now but I am not sure if I can. I start to cry softly because I can't help it and Mark pulls me in even closer. He then asks what he can do to make me stop crying. Which of course is only making me cry harder. Finally I choke out that please don't hate me. He forces me to look at him and I can see the worry and pain so all I can do is say it. Right here and right now. **

Lilah: Mark please don't hate me. 

Mark: Lil I could never hate you why would you even think that?

Lilah: Because I have something to tell you.

Mark: What Lil. Please just tell me and I know what ever it is we can work it out? 

** Fuck and now I am crying so hard that I have the damn hiccups which is only making me feel as if I am going to get sick. To say that it isn't helping the headache that I have going either. Shit I have to have Glen pull over so that I can get sick. Which he barely does in time and I almost end up falling out of the car. John jumps out and catches me just as I fall out. He then helps me to the side of the road so that I can get sick. I hear Mark coming up and I now start to cry even harder. John tells Glen to get Mark back in the car and to just give me a moment. Which Glen does with a lot of protest coming from Mark. After a few more moments the damn hiccups are gone and I can breathe without feeling sick. John picks me up even though I say I can walk it. He puts me back into the back seat and tells Mark to wrap me up in his coat. Him and Glen then get back into the car too. I look up at him and see the concern for me in his eyes and all I can hope is that by the time I tell him what I have to that he won't hate me. So I take a deep breath. **

Lilah: Mark?

Mark: Lil please tell me?

Lilah: Doctor Allen just told me I'm just about two weeks pregnant.

** There it is out and all I can do is quickly look down at the ground. I can't look in his eyes and see the hatred that I am sure is going through them. He hasn't even said anything and I haven't heard anything from Glen or John either. Then all of a sudden Mark lets out a scream and hugs me to him. He then forces my chin up so that I can see his eyes and he has tears going down his face. He then bends downs and kisses me hard on the mouth. And then gently whispers in my ear that he is going to be a Daddy. He then turns me around so that I am leaning against him and he gently places his hand on my stomach. I look up and see that the car has pulled over and that we have stopped. Glen is looking back and is smiling at me. So is John with that I told you so look on his face. Then Glen says something that blows me away. Well Mark, it looks like John was right the other night on the bus. And I'll be damned if Marks words about me being a little mama and he being there to watch over me come back to me. I look over at John and he just smiles that damn smile that he has when he knows he is right and turns back around. Glen reaches back and pushes a piece of hair out of my eyes and I can't help but to smile. At least for now I am feeling as if I am on the top of the world. Glen turns back around and pulls back onto the road and I close my eyes for some much need rest. **

Author Notes: Please read and review. I know it wasn't a shock about her being pregnant but I still have a few things up my sleeve. Like maybe the long lost parents or that threesome. Heck she doesn't have to worry about getting pregnant now does she. Let me know if you think I should do one with Glen and Mark not that I am promising anything just thinking.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	27. Disappointment

Chapter Twenty Six

(Disappointment?)

** Well this is definitely not how I had planned on spending my night. I mean shit I had planned on doing something that I had never done before. That is if I could get up enough never to do it. Man a knock to the head and a Doctor telling you that your pregnant can sure change your plans quick. I had started to doze off in the car on the way back to the hotel after telling Mark I was pregnant. So when we got back Mark carried me in. I wanted to just check on the boys and then go to my room and think. I mean shit I have a hell of a lot on my mind right now. But Glen, Mark, and even John wouldn't hear of it. So I about had a fit till I got them to let me look at the little love of my life. Damn I wasn't even sure how I was going to tell him that he was going to be a big brother. Well they let me walk into Mrs. O'Mallory room to see that my boys were fast asleep. It's funny I consider Ricky to be mine too. I said something like that to Glen and I thought that he might be mad but he laughed and hugged me. He told me that he is glad because then Ricky will have a mom who does care about him. Then he hugged me and kissed me gently on the lips. Damn Glen's kisses just like Marks send my heart racing. So I go over and kiss both boys and then pulled the blanket up over the two of then. Once again I can't help but laugh because they are holding Mark's figure and Glen's in their little hands. I can't help the tears that spring to my eyes. Damn it I turned to find that Mrs. O'Mallory along with Mark, Glen, and John are all watching me closely. As if they are studying my every move to see if I am going to break. I can't even look Mrs. O'Mallory in the eyes, which is killing me. But how is she going to react when I tell her that I am pregnant by a man that I have only known for not even two weeks. Then she asks if I am ok. Which is just how she is. So all I can do is run from the room and I am crying so hard that I can't even see where I am going. Damn it where I'm I running to? I mean hell everyone that I love is in that room. Even John with all his jokes and smiles has found a way into my heart. So here I am running out of the room and away for the people I love. Fuck. Delilah what the fuck are you doing. So all I can do is stop and turn around and land right back into Marks arms. Like they were really were going to let me go anywhere. So now like a fool instead of putting on my own private show of what I brought for Mark and Glen I'm showing them what a fucking cry baby that I am. Shit I'm crying so fucking hard that now Mark won't even listen to me when I tell him I can walk. He is fucking carrying me again. Hell not that I don't like being in his arms it just that right now I just feel stupid. Oh great Glen opens the door to their room. I keep trying to tell them that I want to go to my room and they are telling me that I'm going to spend the night in their room so that they can keep an eye on me. I tell them that I will be fine but Glen tells me to bad I'm staying with them. John and Mrs. O'Mallory come in and I once again can't look her in the eyes. Mark sits me down on one of the beds while Glen grabs a Kane-N-Knight shirt out of his bag. He gives it to me and tells me I can sleep in that tonight. I start to tell him that I have my own room and my own things but Mrs. O'Mallory comes and sits down on the edge of the bed. She places her hand over mine. I look up and all I can see is the concern on her face and the kindness. She hugs me and all I can do is cling to her because she is the close thing to a real Mom that I have ever had. She pats my back and tells me that everything will be ok. I know that I have to tell her but I'm so afraid that I will lose the one person who showed me respect when I wasn't even sure that I deserved it. Well all I can do is tell her because if nothing else she deserves to know the true about me. It's all most as if I can't even breath enough to get the words out of my mouth. **

Lilah: Mrs. O'Mallory I think that you should know that I am.. I am..

** God Delilah just say it already. Hell the most she can do is never speak to you. Or ask you to move out of her house. Or think that you are a low life like the rest of your family is. Shit. Now she is just patting my hand and tell me that what ever it is that I have to tell her is going to be ok. Damn it now I am crying again. Because she says that friends can tell friends anything. **

Lilah: Mrs. O'Mallory I pregnant.

** Oh god she isn't saying anything and all I can do is look down at the ground because I'm afraid to look into her eyes. I don't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. OH shit I can feel Mark sitting down behind me. I know its Mark because he smells of sandalwood and the outdoors. I love that smell on him. Damn it Mark please don't make me look up at Mrs. O'Mallory. Hell he is sitting behind me and is forcing me to put my chin up so that I am looking right into her eyes. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Child is the baby ok with the fall you took? You didn't hurt her did you?

** Oh my good she isn't judging me but instead was concerned about the baby and me. Oh my god a baby. I must have turned pale because everyone is now hovering over me. **

Lilah: I'm fine I just realized that I'm going to have a baby?

Mark: No Lil...

Lilah: No Mark? What?

Mark: We are going to have a baby. That's my little girl that you are carrying too. My daughter.

Glen: Or Son?

John: Nope it's going to be a little girl just like her mama. 

** I can't help it but I am smiling over at John who is grinning back. Then he says that being this is his godchild he is going to spoil her rotten. I must have had a strange look on my face because John is digging in his wallet for something and Mark and Glen are laughing hysterical. Oh my gods these guys are all nut. John has a piece of paper that Mark had signed saying that John has won the right to be his first daughter's godfather. He won it in a card game one night a little over a year ago. Oh my I most have had a far away look on my face because John said that I don't have to honor it, was a joke. I can't help but laugh because I know he would kill to be this baby godfather. I can't help but look at Mark and give him my version of puppy dog eyes. He is smiling that damn sexy grin at me. **

Lilah: Hell John what the hell are you trying to back out on me just because it's my kid. You won it fair and square and I for one think you should honor it.

John: Lilah don't play with an old mans heart. 

Lilah: John Bradshaw I don't play I for one would be honor if you would.

** Wow. He just gave me a hug and kiss that brought tears to my eyes to match the tears in his eyes. Now he is hugging Mark and Glen and kissing Mrs. O'Mallory whom is hugging everyone too. OH no now they have all decided that I need to change and get some sleep. And they told me that for the next couple of nights I'm sleeping right here with Glen and Mark. Oh John he said that if I didn't want to say here I could of course always come and stay with him. I love these guys but something tells me that the next nine months is going to be interesting. The funny thing I am wiped out so I am going to change. I can hear the door close while I'm in the bathroom changing into Glen's shirt. I came out expecting to see that John or Mrs. O'Mallory has gone to their room. What I didn't expect to see is that Mark had run out and some how has gotten me two white rose which he laid on my pillow. I can't help but kiss him because I never expected him to be so happy about having a baby. Oh god tied to the roses is a small baby rattle. It's a pink little teddy bear. Damn this man I am once again crying because of him. Oh great now Glen has picked me up and is actually putting me to bed. He has picked me up and is putting me in the bed. Mark is covering me up and John who is standing at the foot is laughing. Mrs. O'Mallory has just come back into the room and has brought me a couple of Tylenols, which I greatly appreciate. John kisses me and tells me that he will see me in the morning. And Mrs. O'Mallory after lecturing Glen and Mark on the fact that I need sleep but that they should wake me every few hours leaves too. So now I have Mark and Glen both standing on different sides of the bed looking at me. It seems that they have decided that Mark would lay with me first why Glen sits in a chair for awhile and then they will wake me like every three hours and then switch places. So Mark climbs in and lay down next to me while Glen sits at my side in a chair. He has put his arms around me and has pulled me into a hug. Glen leans over and kisses me and then sits down in the chair. Oh hell when I look up at Mark he has tears running down his cheek. I lean up and kiss him gently on the lips. **

Mark: I love you little girl and always will. And I will always be there for this little one and Chance and you. Always I promise.

** Well here I go again because I am crying like a fool once more. I guess that I might be doing this a lot over the next nine months. Well I guess only time will tell. I can already feel my eyes start to close. Mark tightly holds me and Glen reaches out and holds my hand while I fall asleep. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And thanks to all whom have been doing just that.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	28. Telling the Boys

Chapter Twenty Seven

(Telling the Boys)

** Oh god I have such a headache that just turning over makes my head spin. Even without opening my eyes I can tell that I am being watched. The arms around me tighten because he knows that I am awake. I can feel his heart beating as he leads down and kisses the top of my head. Damn it feels as if every nerve in my body hurts. Hell I must have groaned me because Mark tightens his hold on me once more. I know that I slowly have to open my eyes up and see what time it is because I am due at a writing meeting at two this afternoon. Slowly I do just that and then I glance up and into Marks eyes and see the love and concern in them. Hell I need to look away and quickly or once again I will be crying like a fucking baby. Oh damn it it's almost three o'clock in the after noon, which means that I'm late for my meeting. Hell I got no other choice but to sit up. Oh hell I go to try and damn Mark he gently pulls me back down and then ask were in the hell do I think I'm going? So I tell him to work which makes he roar with laughter. And damn me if that isn't fucking just killing my headache. It also causes the door to Mrs. O'Mallory room to open. I look over and there is Glen standing in the doorway looking over at us and smiling. Oh god I can see two little heads peeking around each of his legs. I can see that they are both worried because neither one of them have come running into the room like they normally would. So this time I gently go to sit up and Mark helps me to do just that. While I am doing this Glen leans down a picks up the two boys and whispering to them while he brings them over to the bed. He gently sits them down in front of me I can tell that Chance is about to cry so I lean forward and wrap my arms around him and kiss him. I then tell him that I am fine and that I just have a headache and a small cut on the back of my head. I told them that sometime accidents happen and that sometimes some one might get a little hurt. I also remind them that that is the reason that the WWE tells people not to try what they do. I look down and see that Ricky is holding one of Chance's little hand. I hug Chance again and then I pull Ricky into our hug too. I kiss both boys into I make the two of them laugh which is killing my headache but I don't care because the look of worry on their little faces just about kills me. I look up and Glen is looking down at us and is smiling which I'm sure that Mark is too. I glance back at Mark because I'm not sure if this is the right time but I really need to tell these little boys that I am going to have their little brother or sister. Oh hell I might as well just tell them a sister because something in me tells me that John is right. This causes me to hug them each once more closely to me because I hope that they will be all right with it. Then I let go of them because I know that I have to tell them now before I become chicken. So I once more look at Glen and then Mark taking a deep breath to calm my shaking nerves so that I can talk. **

Lilah: Chance, Ricky I have something exciting to tell you two. And I hope that you will both be as happy about it as Mark and I am?

Ricky: Isn't Daddy happy?

** Oh god now we are all laughing because once again out of the mouths of babes comes the truth. **

Glen: Yeah son I'm real happy about what Lil is going to tell you two.

** Oh great now I have them all looking at me and it is going to make it twice as hard to say it. I can feel Mark leaning forward and as he does he wraps his arms around me which helps my nerves. Ok Lilah just fucking do it all ready it's not like it is really going to matter what Chance and Ricky think anyway. Right? **

Lilah: Chance, Ricky I have a great big favor to ask you boys. How would you two like to be big brothers for a new little sister? Or maybe a brother?

** Mark is laughing and both boys are looking at me like they don't understand. Great this isn't going like I had hoped that it would. Ok Lilah try again. **

Lilah: What I am trying to say is that I am going to be having a baby and was wondering if you two could teach it things? And protect it if it's a little sister?

Ricky: Is it a sister?

Lilah: Maybe but I don't know yet. Would it be ok if it was a little sister?

Ricky: Yeah I think I would like that then we could be likes Team Extreme.

Chance: Mommy?

Lilah: Yeah Chance?

Chance: Is Glen the Daddy? Like he is mine?

** Damn that is not the question that I expected. Shit I can see that these two are definitely going to be keeping me on my toes. I can see the look of concern in Marks eye as I glance into them. I reach out to hold his hand that is around me. **

Lilah: No Chance Glen isn't this baby Daddy. Uncle Mark is this baby Daddy.

Ricky & Chance: Uncle Mark is?

Mark: Yeah guy I am is that ok?

Chance: Will you still love me Uncle Mark? Will you go away like Daddy did?

** Oh damn I can see the tears in Marks eye and hell Glen's too for that fact. **

Mark: NO! God Chance I will always love you and your Mom and this baby. I will never leave any of you. 

Lilah: Chance your Daddy didn't know I was going to have you or he wouldn't have left either.

Chance: Really?

** Oh god I can see the pain in Glen's eyes as he kneels down next to the bed so that he can talk to Chance. **

Glen: Chance I love you and believe me I will never leave you again. Or your Mom or even my new niece. You see Chance, you Ricky, Mark, your Mom and I are family now. We are never going to leave each other. Ok?

Chance: Ok Daddy but don't for get the baby she's part of the family too. 

Ricky: Right and so is Mrs. O'Mallory and Uncle John.

Chance: Yeah and the other wrestlers too. 

** God the way these two little guys think sometimes is so unbelievable. I mean to them it doesn't matter that I am about to have a baby with Mark as long as we are all family. God and what a family. Shit I wonder how the rest of the world is going to take to the fact. I mean Chance being Glen's and now the new baby being Mark's. But then one look at the smiling little boys in front of me and right now I really don't care what anyone thinks. OH boy they are up to something because they are whispering back and forth. I know that they are going to come up with a whopper because they always do when they have that gleam in their eye. And I can tell by the way that they are pushing each other that they are ready to ask what ever it is. **

Chance & Ricky: Mommy what is the baby name and when can we see her? Where is she at right now?

** This causes Mark and Glen both to laugh. Hell I can't help but smile myself. I mean it is going to be hard keeping these two at bay for the next almost nine months. **

Lilah: Well she is in my tummy right now and she will be there for about nine months. Which means she will be born right around Halloween. And as for a name I guess that we will all have to think real hard and come up with one for her before she is born. 

Ricky & Chance: Can we help?

Lilah: Yes and I think that she will like that you did.

** Oh my now I am in tears because both Ricky and Chance have leaned over and have hugged my stomach telling the baby that they love her and will see her around Halloween. They even tell her that they will take her trick or treating with them. I can't do anything but hug them to me and kiss both their little faces. These two are going to both makes great big brothers. Damn and I had to go and look at the clock and it is now after five. I have just got to call work and tell them that I will be there shortly. I slide my feet over the side of the bed and that's when it hits me. I am going to be sick but I know I'm not going to have enough time to get there in time to get sick in the bathroom. I didn't even see John or Mrs. O'Mallory comes into the room but I did see the wastebasket that John put on the floor at my feet. And I could hear Mrs. O'Mallory ask the boys if they wanted to go with her to get some ice cream to celebrate being big brothers. Which caused then to both jumps up and off the bed racing to her room for their coats. Which is good because all I can do is get sick into the wastebasket. Mark is a sweet heart and is holding my hair up and out of the way for me. After I am finish Glen hands me a wet rag and John takes the can away. Damn what would I do without these guys? Hopefully I will never have to find out. Oh how sweet the boys come back in to see if I want them to bring me back some for the baby. I tell them sure but to surprise her with whatever flavor they think that she would like. After they leave Glen tells me its back to bed but I tell him I have to call work. They said that Linda and Vince had stopped by earlier why I was asleep and gave us all the night off. John said that by doing so he got the night off two because he was supposed to go up against Kane, Glen's character. So once again they tuck me into bed and turn the television on so that I can watch it. They then sit down at the table to play a game of poker but I know that they are watching me instead of playing. I close my eyes and know that I will be asleep shortly. Before the boys even get back with my ice cream. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review, as I wasn't able to write for almost a week and is hoping I'm back on track with it. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	29. Telling the Boss

Chapter Twenty Eight

(Telling the Boss)

** God I can't believe that I am going to have to do this and all I can do is hope that Linda and Vince are going to be alright with this. I mean shit they could always fire me or make me go back to just being a writer is all. Mark and Glen are so sweet that both of them have demanded the right to come with me. I don't know how but a handful of wrestlers and their families seem to know that something is up. I have gotten more hugs when I came back to work today then I should have for just getting bumped in the head. And a few of the woman told me that if I need to talk come and finds them. Then after dropping the two boys off with their teacher we headed to the locker room. Sweet Mrs. O'Mallory is going to make sure that everything is packed up and ready to go for tonight. Because once again we will be spending the night bumping along on the bus to the next town. God I just hope that I don't end up sick in the middle of the night. Oh well why worry about what I can't change. Mrs. O'Mallory is then going to meet us here before dinner time so that she can take over the boys before we have to go out for Glen and Mark's match against John and Ron Simmons. So then we head on into the locker room to drop off our stuff. And of all things I walk into the locker room where the Brother of Destruction where to set up today and there is the biggest bouquet of wild flowers that has a card that say's thanks to the most beautiful cushion in the world. Hell Yeah. Steve. So now the only thing that we can do is drop all of our junk and then head on up to the McMahon office. I am so scared that I am shaking which causes Mark to reach out and take me into his arms before we even head out of the locker room. After a few minutes he kisses me on the head and then Glen reaches out for me too. He holds me and tells me that everything will be all right and that him and Mark will take care of things. So after kissing me on the head he turns me toward the door which Mark holds open. We head on out into the hallway to head up to the McMahon office. On our way there we ran into John who turns around and smiles that damn Texas smile of his. He then reaches out and grabs me into his arms. Of all things for that red neck to whisper into my ear. He is such a practical joker but he is also one of the best people here. Well he tells me that I can still leave these two giants and come and run away with him. That he will take care of his goddaughter and her Mommy the way princesses should be taken care off. And that he will watch over Chance because little future prince of wrestling needs to be watched over. I can't help but to laugh because he is just so damn sweet and kind and he has the damnest twinkle in his eye. I love him to death just like a big brother. It's funny because I never though of my own brothers as brothers but here I am thinking of this big old red neck of a Texan as a brother. Damn it I can't help but reach over and grab him around the neck and kiss his cheek. He hugs me back and tells me that everything is going to be all right and to just keep believing that. Damn it now I can't stop a tear or two from finding it's way down my face. Because he says everything will be ok because I'm with family now. He then reaches down and takes a little package out of his bag at his feet. He hands it to me and tells me to open it. Oh fuck I am going to be crying like a baby in a moment. The package held a small gold locket with a tiny diamond in the center on a fine gold chain. On the back is engraved with To my Goddaughter with love Uncle John. I can't help but to hug him again. He then kisses me on the cheek and turns me back towards Mark who is grinning at me and I guess even though I am still nervous what can I do but believe that everything will work out some how. That and I have all ways figured that you can't stop change when it decided to come your way. And fuck if it hadn't come my way big time in the last two weeks. So all I can do is except what is coming my or I guess I mean our way being it is now the three of us. Fuck or should I say the six of us. And if her two little brothers get their way this little one will be called Charity Cathline Callaway. Which they came to Mark and me with this morning while we were getting ready to head to the arena. I kind of like it but I'm not sure if Mark does because he asked the boys where they came up with it? They just laughed and said that it just came to them. I'm not even sure if Mark wants it to have his last name. Well I will just have to get up the nerve and ask him one of these days soon. Oh god I guess that I must have been day dreaming or thinking as I like to call it because all three of the guys are looking at me like I missed something which I most likely did. **

Lilah: What?

** Oh just great they are now all laughing at me and all I can do is stand here and turn red. Damn it. **

Mark: Where were you Lil?

Lilah: Thinking about something why what did I miss?

Mark: Oh just that I was telling John the name that the boys came up with for the little one is all. 

John: Do I get a vote? Because I like it.

Mark: Sure Glen has already told me that he liked it too.

Lilah: He did. You do?

Glen: Yeah I do and I would also like to get Chance's name changed to Chance Curtis Callaway. Plus I would like to be added on to his birth certificate too. That is if that is all right with you Lil?

** I look over at Glen who is looking down at the ground with a somewhat worried look on his face. I can't help it I walk over to him and stand under his eyes so that I can see them. I then hug him and whisper to him that I would really like it too. He gives me a bear hug and then kisses me on the lips in a soft but passionate kiss. By the time he let me go I can't even breathe. I turn around and look at Mark who is smiling over at me. Then he tells me something that totally blows me away. **

Mark: Well Lil in less you totally hate the name I like it too. But if you don't I don't care what we name her as long as her last name is Callaway.

** Damn when these to do it to you they really do it. I am standing here with tears rolling down my face. And I can't even speak so all I can do is walk over and hug him close. Now it's his turn to make my heart go racing because he claims my lips in a kiss much like Glen did just a few minutes ago. When he breaks it I turn around and look at John and Glen. **

Lilah: Well gentlemen it is settled then this little girl that I am carrying will be named Charity Cathline Callaway. And John you better be right about it being a girl because if not he is going to be made fun of a lot.

John: Trust me darling it a girl. And she is going to be a handful just like her Mother is.

** This makes both Mark and Glen crack up. Which gives John a chance to grab me from Mark and quickly steal a kiss before handing me back to them. So after telling John that I love him I put the small box in my pocket and then we once more head off to the McMahon's office. We get there and already I can feel panic rising in me. Mark and Glen both reach out and grab one of my hands, which are shaking already. Then Glen reaches out and gently knocks on the door to the office. After a second Linda answers the door. She looks at me and smiles then steps back so that we can enter the room. Vince is sitting at the desk but gets up and walks over to where we had just entered the room. He reaches out a hand and shakes Marks and then Glens. He then hugs me to him and asks if I'm ok. And should I even be there or did I want some more time off. I say yes that I am fine. Linda looks at me as if she is sensing something and then tells us to all have a seat on the couch. So here I am sitting in between my two knights in shinning armors. With Linda and Vince sitting in chairs across from us. I tell them that I'm fine but that I do have something that I need to tell them. Fuck I am having trouble breathing so Linda reaches over and takes one of my hands and tells me that I can tell her and Vince any thing. That I am part of the family and whatever the trouble is that they will help me in any way that they can. God I hope that she is telling me the truth because here it goes. **

Lilah: Linda, Vince what I need to tell you is that I'm about two weeks pregnant? 

** Oh shit no one is saying anything but they are looking at Mark and Glen. Finally Linda looks back at me and then she starts to smile. **

Linda: So which one of these guys do we get to say congratulations too?

Lilah: You mean that you aren't mad?

Vince: Mad honey hell no. As long as you aren't we are happy for you. Hell that just look at the changes you have caused in these two?

Linda: Vince is right. So?

** Damn I guess that I must be looking at them like they have to heads because finally Glen starts to laugh and tells Linda that the baby is Marks. Linda hugs him and Vince shakes his hand. Then I get hugs from both of them. **

Linda: Is everything ok I mean with the fall you took?

Lilah: Yes Doc said that the baby is fine but that I will need to be careful. That is if you still want me to be Valet for them?

Vince: Yes of course we do as long as you want to and as long as you are careful. But you will have to write it in the script in a few months when you start to show.

Lilah: I can still write too.

** Linda is looking at me with a big grin on her face. And Mark reaches over and gently wipes a few tears off of my face, which I hadn't even noticed where falling. **

Linda: Lilah you are part of this family. You tell us what you are feeling up to and when you are ready for some time off just let us know. Oh but I do have one question does this mean that you are going to still want your room or are you going to bunk in with them. 

Lilah: Them.

** Damn I said that so quick that even Mark and Glen are looking at me. Oh god what if they don't want me to share with them. **

Mark and Glen: Hell yes. 

** Oh god am I in for it. But then maybe it is just what I always wanted because both men lean in and whisper the same thing to me. And that was that as long as we all share one room then I have to share with both of them. God I must have turn completely red because Vince starts to laugh and Linda had to reach over and smack him in the arm. She then tells both Mark and Glen that she not going to book me in with them till the Doctor releases me from my head injury which won't be to next week so that one or the other of us can stay with me at night. But not both. Damn it I feel as if my face is on fire. This time it's Vince turn too gently hit Linda in the arm. Who smiles sheepishly at me. Then Glen does something that blows me away because he tells Vince and Linda that he need to change his life insurance papers because if anything happens to him he want to make sure that both of his sons are cared for. And that Chance is his son too. Linda tells me that she had heard that and was glad that their limo splashed me so that Glen and Chance got to be a family. Then Glen ask if the Lawyer could also get Chance birth certificate changed with his name as father and Callaway as Chance last name? Which Linda says she sure that the Lawyer can handle along with the other papers that he asked her to do. As long as it is ok with me. I tell her that I wouldn't want it any other way. Then Glen tell me that the Lawyers as it turns out is that the McMahon's hired for him are trying to get all custody away for Ricky Mom. Which Vince said the Lawyers say she will agree to for a little more money and the house in Tennessee. I just sit there stunned because as a Mother I would never give up my child or children for money and a house. Mark and I both place a hand on Glen's arm for support. He tells Vince to tell them to give her what ever it takes. Then he asks Mark if he and Ricky can stay with him in Texas? Mark tells him that of course. Then he asks me if I would be willing to help Mark raise Ricky if anything happened to him? My heart is beating with pride as I tell him that of course I would. But that nothing is ever going to happen to either one of them. So Linda tells us that she will handle everything. Oh god I am a part of these two as much of them being a part of me. For the good or bad Change is coming and only time will be able to completely show it's self to us. For now I'm just going to roll with it and to think next week the day after I am release is my twenty first birthday. And something tells me that it is going to be just full of surprises. So for now we stand up and shake hands and then head back to the locker room to get ready for tonight's show. Change it has a way of throwing you sometime and something tells me this time is going to be one hell of a time. As I walk back to the locker room between these two guys. But still I can feel the gloom but maybe this time I can fight it. Because I can't help but feel the love that these to have for Chance, me and for Charity Cathleen Callaway. Fuck what can I say? ** 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know what you think of Changes. Thanks to everyone who has been doing just that. 

Preview coming soon if I can write it without it coming out bad Glen, Lilah and Mark. Maybe for her birthday or Maybe for mine. LOL Well as mine is almost over I guess it will have to be for hers.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	30. Another Bus Ride At Night

Chapter Twenty Nine

(Another Bus Ride At Night)

** Well here we are once more traveling at night to get to our next destination. And here I am praying that I don't get another case of morning sickness. I look around the bus and see that most everyone is asleep but for John, Ron and Kevin who are into a card game in the back. I am sandwiched between Mark and Glen who are both asleep with a little guy on each of their laps. Mrs. O'Mallory is across the aisle with her knitting in her lap also sound to sleep. She is making a sweater and booties set for the baby in purple with white trim because she says that with Marks coloring pink would be too light of a color for the baby. Damn I can't believe that I am sitting her about three weeks pregnant and as happy or happier then I ever thought that I could be. Everyone was real happy when they found out two days ago that I was expecting. I didn't want anyone to know because I figured that they would think badly of me. I mean her I have Chance and Glen and I had only been together once. And Mark and me just met. But thanks to John and Mark teasing me one night on the bus about my morning sickness that should really be called night sickness with this little one. Well Steve who was on his way from the bathroom over heard them and told Debra and Trish who told a bunch of the other Divas and some of the wrestlers wives. I almost died when about a dozen of them showed up later that day with different cures for me to try. And every time I ran into a wrestler he would stop and hug me and tell me that if I ever wanted to leave Mark and Glen I could come and hang with them. Mark and Glen even ended up chasing Jay, Adam and Jeff down the hall after the three of them cornered me and kissed me. They are all being really sweet and tell me that they can't wait to spoil her rotten because they say a baby is just what this company needs. Which I guess everyone does too from what some of the other woman tell me. Debra and I have become real close this week also as her and Steve are also expecting their first about the same time. Steve tells me that Debra is going to have a boy and that he is going to name him Python Rattlesnake Williams. Debra tells me that he's not kidding either in less we can come up with something better before he is born. Good thing we have got about eight months. I think I'm glad mine is going to be a girl though Doc tells me it's to early to tell. And that he wouldn't advise me to get my heart set on having a girl because only god knows for sure. I told him that ok because John has already told me plus everyone else that it is going to be a girl and I do believe that he is right. He also told Debra and Steve that they are going to have a boy. Steve told Mark that someday Charity could be Python Valet. I told Steve that who knows it might just be the other way around and that Python would be Charity Valet. He said no way is the son of the Rattlesnake going to be a Valet but either way they can get married someday and then the two families will be one. Mark told him not if Python is anything like him. Steve just laughs and tells him to just wait and see. OH Damn I turn and look over at Glen and I see that he is watching me. All I can do is smile up at him. He puts an arm around my shoulders and gently pulls me against him. Then he asks me why I'm not sleeping? Like all good little mommies should be? Shit like sleep is something I can get my mind to let me do on these nighttime bus rides. So once again all I can do is smile and lean up and gently kiss his cheek. **

John: Hey little one what are you two up to up there?

Kevin: Yeah Glen don't you know that she should be sleeping?

John: Yeah I don't think Doc would want to hear about this especially since she is still under his care for the concussion. 

** Damn it I turn around and see that John and Kevin have taken the seats right behind Glen and me. And now even though we weren't doing anything I start to blush which causes Glen to laugh. I smack him gently in the arm as to not wake up Ricky and then I turn back to John and Kevin. **

Lilah: I will have Mr. Layfield that I have been completely released by Doc earlier this evening.

John: Really?

Lilah: Yes really and as a matter of fact I will be checking into a room with both of these young men from now on.

** Oh goddamn son of a bitch I must be tired because I can't believe that I said that out loud. And Kevin lets out a wolf whistle and wakes up a few of the other wrestlers who are now all looking at us. **

Glen: So you have been released and you didn't tell me little one. Does Mark know?

Mark: No I didn't know. So little girl why didn't you tell us that the Doctor released you?

** Shit now Mark is awake too and is looking at me with that damn raise of an elbow of his. Hell the Doc had released me this evening right before we boarded the bus. He said that he was releasing me which means I can officially go back to full time Valet. For the last week all I have been able to do is walk them to the ring and then go back up and wait at the top till they come back up. The only one I told was Linda so that she could cancel my room and I could bunk in with Mark and Glen. I was going to surprise them. God I am so glad that this bus is pretty dark because I can feel my self blushing but good. And now I have both Mark and Glen staring at me waiting to see what I am going to say. Damn John and Kevin. Hell. Swallow Lilah and start talking. **

Lilah: I didn't tell either one of you because I was going to surprise you. I mean especially since tomorrow is my birthday and all.

Glen: OH and what were you going to do to surprise us with?

Mark: Yeah little one what were you going to do?

Lilah: Well for starters I was going to have Linda cancel my room and stay with you to but now maybe I won't.

Mark & Glen: Like hell you won't.

Mark: Yeah we have a few birthdays surprises for you for tomorrow.

** Damn could I be that lucky? I can at least hope so right? I mean they have been teasing me about having the two of them but I don't really know if they are serious. But Damn it I hope so. Shit now John and Kevin are laughing behind me too. I think I will give them a little look at what Steve has been teaching me. I stick both of my hands up over my head and stick out my middle fingers. Oh boy something tells me I'm in for it now because both Mark and Glen's mouths just dropped open. I can also tell that Kevin has pushed John off of his seat and that John has landed in the aisle on his ass. I can hear a few people laughing through out the bus too. **

Mark: Lilah! 

Lilah: WHAT?

Glen: I can't believe that you just did that?

Lilah: WHAT?

Mark: Lilah?

Lilah: WHAT?

Glen: Lilah?

** Oh hell now half the bus is going WHAT right with me and Mark and Glen both have a gleam in their eyes. I am so going to be in for it. Oh well, what the hell. **

Lilah: WHAT?

Glen: Little girl I wouldn't go there?

** Oh shit of all people here comes Steve who steps right over John who is rolling around on the floor laughing. Mark is staring at me with a gleam that tells me I am going to so have to watch my back or maybe I should say my backside for awhile. **

Mark: I think that maybe you shouldn't be hanging around Steve so much?

Steve: Sure she can because 3:16 Steve Austin says she can. And anyone who tells her she can't will have a big can of whop ass open up on then.

** OH hell now most of the bus just yelled out WHAT? And good old boy Steve has just reached a hand out for me. He is grinning a big old grin as I take his hand and he helps me to stand up. As I do he leans in and tells me to do it and being he is Stone Cold I know exactly what he means. So we both stick our hands up and give the bus Steve's famous finger jester. Damn now the bus is roaring and all of the kids are waking up too. Including Ricky and Chance who look up at me and ask are we there yet? I can't help it I just start laughing which of course causes me to get the hiccups. And now I have to get over John and quickly to the washroom because I know I am going to get sick. I make it but with little time to spare. I guess I can only blame myself for this but then I had funny doing it. And I don't just mean what happened out on the bus either. Now that I feel a little better I guess I better get back out there. Ricky and Chance will both be worried and I now have to get them both backs to sleep too. As I go out Debra is rushing down the aisle and by the look it's her turn. I slowly make my way back to my seat and just as I go to sit down a hand full of people applaud. I bow quickly and sit down trying not to look at either Glen or Mark because I am sure that they are both going to kill me. Oh boy Mark has placed his finger under my chin and is forcing me to look up into his eyes. God those eyes and what they can do to me. He is smiling down at me and then he leans down and kisses me with a fire that is turning me into a puddle of goop. He then leaned down and tells me that he has a few birthday surprises for me too. Along with a well deserved birthday spanking. Which causes me to gulp. I can hear Glen laughing. I can also feel his breath on my neck as he leans down and whispers in my ear that the same goes for him. Along with that well deserved spanking. Now Mark is laughing. I notice that both Ricky and Chance are almost asleep but what shocks me is that John and Kevin stand up and take them from Glen and Mark. Along with their blankets which means that they plan on holding them the rest of the night. Mark reaches down on the floor and picks up my blanket from where it fell earlier. Glen gently moves me so that my head is down in his lap and Mark gently takes my feet up into his lap. I look up and into their eyes and know that I am in for one hell of a birthday tomorrow with these too. I think my heart just skipped a beat in anticipation of a night I think I will never be able to forget or want to either. I can feel my eyes getting heavy as Mark rubs my feet and legs. I can also feel Glen gently rubbing my neck and shoulders. God a girl could really get used to a couple of guys like these hanging around. ** 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as I hope I'm back on track with this one. Also if anyone has any ideas on how to write the next chapter I would appreciate any help as I would really like to write a three some but don't know if I can. Before this story and the Darkside of Heaven I always left sex at the bedroom door. So HELP please!!!!

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	31. Birthday Surprise No 1

Sexual Contents of a pending Three some so if this offends please don't read. And if you do read don't flame me because you have been warned. R rated for sex.

Chapter Thirty

(Birthday Surprise No. 1)

** Shit here I lay not wanting to even open my eyes today and I will turn twenty-one at seven fifty-five this evening. I know that after a day like yesterday this day has just got to be better. Yesterday when the bus pulled in it was one mess after another. Half the wrestlers had to be moved to the other rooms as the hotel was having problems with bugs and some type of fire damage. Finally the McMahon's got so pissed off that they moved over half of us to another hotel all together. So by the time we got checked in it was time to get to the arena to get ready for the show. I was so happy because I got to mix it up with Victoria out in the ring and she had even showed me how to Irish whip her into the ring post. It was great and the kiss I got for Mark in the ring was even greater and hotter then any other out there. Then after I thought that I was going to finally get to spend the night with Glen and Mark I was so hot for them that I was wet just thinking about it. I just didn't happen at all because Ricky and Chance both ended up sick. We figure that it must have been all the ice cream that Jay and Edge let them have last night why we were out in the arena and Mrs. O'Mallory was on the phone. I am so going to get even with those too and some time soon. So here I am laying Ricky and Chance and not Glen and Mark. I have one of them on each side of me sound to sleep because that was the only way that they would try and sleep which wasn't till like four o'clock this morning. Oh god I must need some coffee really bad because I swear that I can smell it. Shit I open my eyes up and what do I see but Mark Glen, John and Mrs. O'Mallory looking down at me with big ass grins on their faces. OH and yes there is a god because John is holding a cup of coffee in his hands. They all go to talk but before they can I put my fingers to my lips to shhh them so that they don't wake up the boy's. A quick look each way tells me that the boys are still asleep. Thank you lord at least this way maybe I can get some coffee and a shower before they get up. Hell well that lasted for likes three seconds. Now both boys and jumping up and down on the bed yelling happy birthday. They both hug and kiss me and then John leans down and over me so that he can give me a quick kiss and wishes me happy birthday. Shit. I am really glad that I didn't sleep in what I had wanted to because I wouldn't be wearing these boxers and then oh boy would they have all gotten a good look. Glen has leaned down and has picked me up right out of the bed from between the two boys'. John leans over and grabs one of the boys over each of his shoulder and turns to carry then out of the room. Glen hugs me close and then damn it I know I am blushing from head to toe now. Because he leans in and kisses me nipping at my lips so that he can gain access to my inner recesses which is sending shock waves through me to my inner core. I can feel his hands on my ass as he holds me up so that I can't pull away. Not that I had plan to anyway. He now has my tongue sucked into his mouth and... OH SHIT!! Damn you Glen I am so going to kill you. As he is holding me he gentle slips a finger in through the leg of the boxers I have on and gently strokes my already wet slit. I moan against his lips, which causes him to laugh. He pulls back and looks me right into the eyes and as innocently as he can he ask me WHAT? Damn it I guess that I so had it coming. Well at least he puts me back down on my feet and thank god that Mrs. O'Mallory and John have gone into the next room and over to the table to set out some food. OH damn if I wasn't hot already I am now because Glen sticks the finger he had rubbed me with into his mouth and sucks on it. Damn I can even hear Marks breath catch in his throat. Shit now he is leaning back toward me and whispers into my ear. ** 

Glen: Damn darling you taste so sweet. I can't wait to taste more of your sweet juices. And I do plan on doing just that at some point tonight. 

** Hell and now I can't barely breath. I barely get times to take a breath and hopefully calm my body down when Mark sweeps in. And damn him even more because he leans down to kiss me at the same time as he gently pushes me up against the wall. He picks me up as he claims my lips and damn if he doesn't put his fingers right up the leg of my boxers in the same exact place as Glen did. But instead of just rubbing me like Glen did he gently enter me and this time I demand access to his inner dark recess of his mouth. Fuck shit. He is wiggling his fingers back and forth in me and quickly brings me to the brink of release. Shit I am trying not to moan out because I can hear John and Mrs. O'Mallory talking some where in a distance with the boys. OH fuck. He then pulls back right before I get that release and then looks at me all innocently and goes WHAT? Shit I think I'm going to have to hit Steve a good one too. Oh hell and he leans back in and after running his wet fingers along my lips he then sticks his fingers into my mouth. As I gently suck on his fingers I can taste my self on his skin. He then gently pulls them out and leans in and captures my lips once more completely taking over my mouth with his tongue as he taste me in my own mouth. When neither one of us cans breath he finally pulls back and damn those green eyes of his. I can swear I can see right into his soul through them. He then leans down by my ear and whispers into it causing a chill straight down my spine. In a deep and husky voice he say's not to me but to Glen. **

Mark: Hell bro if you think she taste sweet on your fingers you should taste her on her own lips.

Glen: Really bro?

Mark: Oh yeah bro really. Shit it's like the nectars of the gods.

** Which cause Glen to gently bump Mark out of the way so that he can take his place. And this time he leans down for a kiss. But instead of kissing me he gently licks my lips first and then gently sucks on my bottom lip pulling it into his mouth. Shit we both let out a soft moan. He lifts me up and I can feel his very hard erection against me as I wrap my legs around his waist. He then turns around with me still in his arms and leans against the wall. OH god as Glen and I stand her making out Mark comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck. He then places one of his hands up under my shirt and onto one of my breast. He then pushes up against me as he rubs and pinches my nipple into a hard willing mass of nerves. I can now feel not only Glen's hard erection pushing into me but also Marks. And damn if that isn't enough to push a girl over the edge Glen has moved is hand back up one of the legs of my boxers at the same time that Mark goes up the other. Now one of then and at this point I don't know who's hands are who's but one is rubbing my nub while the other one has his fingers in me and is finger fucking me good. Glen still hasn't released my lips, which is probably good because I would be screaming about now. And Mark damn is still got his hand up my shirt and his lips nibbling up and down my neck and licking to my ear and jaw. I have some how managed to get one hand back into his hair and the other is in Glens. I can feel that pressure building till there was no turning back. I just pray as release come that the people in the other room can't hear me as I moan into Glen's mouth and my body goes into wave after wave of pounding pleasure. After a few more strokes from both of them they quiet their movements but hold me tightly were I am till we all can breathe. I look up into his wonderful blue eyes and finally Glen lets go of my lips and gently kisses me before putting me back down on my now rubber legs. He then turns me around to face Mark who has back off a step. But he doesn't let go which is good because after that I still don't have my legs back. Mark then leans in and gently kisses my lips too. He pulls back and smiles at me and then looks up at Glen who is smiling down at me. Both of them have a gleam in their eyes and I can see the mischievous look quickly pass between then. **

Mark & Glen: Happy Birthday Lil. Hope you liked surprise number one?

Lilah: Oh yeah I did. Thank you both. 

** Damn now they are both smiling at me and I all of a sudden feel as if I am the damn mouse and they are the cat. And something tells me my feelings might just be right about that one. **

Glen: But don't worry Little Girl we have more things for you later.

Mark: Many more things. But for down I think you should go and get a shower so that the boys can give you their presents. 

Glen: Yeah something tells me you need that shower and a dry pair of panties right now.

Lilah: Funny Glen I wouldn't need them if it hadn't been for you too. 

Mark: Are you complaining little one?

Lilah: Hell no. Shit please tell me I get a repeat present of that kind some time today? Please?

Glen: We're not saying right now but time will tell. Now go and get that shower and make it quick.

** Shit and with that he pushes me toward the shower with a solid smack on the ass. Shit and Mark laughs saying that, that smack is just one of forty-two that they are going to give me at sometime today. Hell if they give me what they just gave me first even the spanking could be fun. Oh well, I grab my stuff and head into quickly take a shower because now I know today will be better then yesterday. And all of a sudden I can't wait to see what the day holds. Or how many other surprises Mark and Glen have for me either. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as this is just a hint more surprises to come and to end with the night to come if I hear that this is any good. And thanks to those of you who reviewed or sent me e-mails with help or words of encouragement. I hope that I don't let anyone down. So please REVIEW.

Thanks,

Cat Lea 

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	32. One Surprise After Another

Chapter Thirty One

(One Surprise After Another)

** Well this has been a day that was just full of surprises. First my wonderful wake up in more ways then one. And then a wonderful breakfast of all my favorite things with the people I love most. Then I got presents from them all. Chance and Ricky each gave me a teddy bear and a rose plus some framed pictures. This gift is the one that touched my heart the most because it was two pictures that somehow they snuck off and had one of the photographer's take for them. The first was of my four boys all dressed in nice clothes and smiling that family smile of theirs. The other picture was of Chance and Ricky dressed up like little versions of Mark and Glen but instead of Ricky wearing a mask makeup had done his face to look like Glens. Something tells me this might just be my son future. John gave me a beautiful silver locket. When I opened it up it had three picture parts. One on each side and a double holder that came out of the center. He had already placed a small picture of Chance with Glen and me in one of the holders. I didn't even know it was taken. In another picture are all of my boys. The two centers ones are empty. He told me I could fill them when Charity is born. I had tears going down my face like an open water works. I plan on making sure that I fill one of those holders with a picture of John and Charity. Mrs. O'Mallory gave me a beautiful Quilt, which she made. The main square in the center has the brothers of destruction embroidered and the date I joined. It also has other important names and dates and some of the company even made their own squares for it. She told me that it was a way to always remember that I had a family. Glen gave me a beautiful neck, bracelet and earring set with a mixture of Chance, Ricky and what will be Charity's birthstones in it. Mark gave me three things the first was a beautiful gold necklace that said Lilah across it in script. The second was a sexy low cut black leather dress for an exciting evening out. Which I am about to put on now before we go out to dinner and then to have drinks with some of the other wrestlers. Wow my first legal drinks. Though Glen, Mark and John have all told me that I can only have one or two being I am pregnant. Which is ok with me because I really want to be able to remember this night. God I really want to remember it. The third thing that Mark gave me made me bawl like a damn baby. He had my name tattooed over his heart with a small lily over the I. He also told me that when Charity is born her name is going to go there with mine. He told me that we would be the only women that would ever be aloud in his heart. God just thinking about it makes me gets all weepy again. Which I don't have time for right now if I am going to be ready to go out when they come back. Mrs. O'Mallory sent them out on a couple of errands for her but I think it was just so I could get ready in peace. She also sent Ricky and Chance with then too. I had gotten a handful of other gifts too from some of the wrestlers and there family. Steve and Debra got me a baby boa snake which I thank god isn't a rattler though Steve said that is what he really want to get me but that Debra wouldn't let him get is so he settled on this. The boys love it and we have decided to name it Steve. I just hope that he travels well. Mark said that if not we would drop it off at his place in Houston Texas at the beginning of the week while we are there for a show. I can't wait because then I get to see where he lives and what kind of place it is. I also got some flowers and earrings and things like that. Edge, Christian and Jeff all say that they have something for me too but that I don't get it till we meet then later for drinks. Oh and Mark is down to only owing me ten spankings and Glen is eight though he is saying nine. They keep catching me off guard. Hell Mark even got me going down that ramp which a group of guys caught and started cheering. Though I also have to admit that they have caused me to change my panties about four times too. And Damn it they got me between then in the locker room when I went to fix my make-up before going out. I was sure that all the guys and girls hanging around knew what was going on because when we came out Drew and Matt both started laughing till Amy hit them both in the back of the head. And John just keeps smiling at me all damn day too. But man all Glen or Mark has to do is touch me and it's like instant water falls down there. Fuck the one time Mark didn't even have to touch me but all he did was whisper a few hot words in my ear and boom I was soaked. Then as they left a little while ago Mark whispers that I shouldn't wear any panties out tonight. And that if I did that they wouldn't last for long. So here I sit trying to decide weather or not to do just that. I mean the dress is short but if I'm careful I know I can get away with out wearing any. The only trouble is that I have never done that before in my life. I don't even know if I can do it now. But then it could make for an interesting evening too if I don't wear any. Shit. Fuck. I hate this. I am sitting her in bra, garter belt, nylons and four inch black heels talking to myself and trying to decide what I should do. Hell. Why not? I mean Changes is defiantly something that has been happening a lot in my life over the last couple of weeks so why not be daring for once in my life? I'm going to and to hell with it all. So here I stand in front of the mirror trying to make sure that I am well covered. Great now someone is knocking on my door this is just what I need right now. So I guess all I can do is answer it. OH HELL. I open it to see my four men standing on the other side with a red rose in each of their hand. Mark and Glen both take on look at me and whistle. Ricky and Chance both give me the roses and then hugs me. They then run off to Mrs. O'Mallory who is standing two rooms down. She waves and then goes into what I think is John's room. I must have had a really dumb look on my face because Glen explains that Mrs. O'Mallory has changed rooms with John for the night so that we don't have to be to quiet. All I can do is blush at that one because I know what he is talking about. He then reaches over and kisses me. Mark then walks over and kisses me too. As he does he runs his hand over the back of the leather dress. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes and I am now turning a bright red, which causes him to laugh out loud. He then turns to Glen. **

Mark: Well Bro I guess that I will be paying for the first round after all.

Glen: Really?

** Oh shit now Glen has moved closer and is running his hand up and down the backside of my dress. He looks me in the eyes and all I can do is look down at the ground and blush even more. This causes him to laugh out loud too. **

Glen: Shit I wasn't sure that she would do it either but I'm glad that I decided that she would. So little girl no panties tonight? This could be a real interesting dinner and drinks after all.

Mark: Could be big brother? Hell will be is more like it.

Glen: Yeah Mark then I say we get her out of her before she can change her mind?

Mark: I agree. Oh but darling there is one other thing.

** Shit just by the look in Marks and Glens eyes I know that something is up but then I had that feeling all day. So all I can do is smile up at my two giant knights and ask as Steve would. **

Lilah: WHAT?

** Fuck. I am so in for it because Mark grins at me and pulls a bandana out of his pocket. He takes a step toward me and I take a step away for him, which lands me, right into Glen's arms. He leans down to whisper into my ear. **

Glen: Trust us little angel because we would never hurt you.

Lilah: OK.

** So now Glen has turned me towards his chest and Mark quickly ties that bandana around my eyes so that I can't see anything. He then gently leans down and kisses me on the lips while Mark leans forward and kisses my neck. Shit with that they both take an arm and lead me out of the room. And fuck if some of the wrestlers aren't out in the hallway because I can hear some whistles and catcalls. I know that Steve and John are both there because they both warn Mark and Glen that they better have me to the club before midnight. I had to laugh at that because Mark tells Steve yes Dad. Ow because I laughed I just got another spanking from Mark which bring him down one more too. So they lead me away. God I can't wait to see what the rest of this night holds for me? But the one thing that I do know is that I trust them completely. So what ever they have in mind I know that I will be safe. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and sorry if you aren't happy with this one but the night is still young and I have a few fun things up my sleeve for before they get back to the room. So Please Review especially if you want that chapter back in the room. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	33. The Limo

R Rating for Sexual content. You have been warned so please don't flame in less it for something in it.

Chapter Thirty Two

(The Limo)

** Well they have taken me down and helped me into what Glen says is a Limo but as of yet they haven't let me take the blindfold off yet. After getting seated I went to take it off but Mark gently smacked my hand and said that if I touched it again before they say I can then he would give me a spanking that I would remember for a long while. Something in his tone told me that he meant it too. They are both sitting on the seat across from me and I know that I am sitting on a seat that is backward behind the driver. I could hear the window rolling up after he got into the driver's seat. Mark and Glen are making me real nervous right now because they aren't talking to me but whispering to each other. Hell now Mark is laughing that deep and sexy laughs of his too which isn't helping my nervous any either. Shit I know that something is going to happen but I just don't know when or what? Great now it is just quiet in here and all I can hear is one of then moving around a little. I think that I hear some one opening something. Fuck I just jumped three feet off the damn seat. Something popped and now Glen and Mark are both laughing. Glen said to relax that they had just opened a bottle of Champagne because after all I did just turn twenty-one. One of them and by the way his hands feel I would say that it's Mark. He just leaned over and placed one of his hands on my leg. And now the seat next to me just dipped down and Glen has slipped his one arm around me pulling me slightly toward him. He then leaned in real close to my ear. So close that I can feel his breath on my ear. And damn it, it's making me feel all flushed with excitement. **

Glen: Little girl I want you to relax and trust us because we wouldn't do anything that would hurt you.

Lilah: I know that Glen. And I do trust you and Mark completely.

Mark: Good. Now reach your hand out.

** Which of course I do and Mark hands me a glass that is cold to the touch. **

Mark & Glen: Happy Birthday Lil.

** Aww they even clink their glasses against mine. How sweet. I take a sip and it is really good. After another sip Glen reaches over and takes the glass for me. **

Lilah: Can I take the blindfold off yet?

Glen: Nope. We will let you right before you get out of the car by the restaurant. 

Mark: That should take about thirty minutes more.

Lilah: Ok but why can't I take it off then. I would love to see the inside of this car?

Glen & Mark: No.

Mark: We have something else planned for your ride.

Glen: Darling just lean back and enjoy.

** Oh hell with an offer likes that I would be nuts to fight it. Plus I will have to admit it is kind of exciting sitting here blindfolded with these two. Especially after the day I've had with these two. OH damn. All of a sudden Glen has leaned in and is nibbling on my ear and also nipping at my sweet spot right below it. He then slowly starts licking and kissing his way down my neck to my collarbone. Hell I think this blindfold is making my skin even more sensitive to his touch. Oh boy he is now working his way down to the top of my breast, which this dress doesn't cover. Ok and if that isn't enough to have Glen kissing his way down my body I can now feel that Mark is slowly rubbing his hands up and down my inner thigh on both legs. Heck I think I should have put on that pair of panties after all because something tells me that if he pushes my legs apart any farther then he is going to get one hell of a show if he's not already. Oh shit and now he is gently moving his hands up farther and farther up under my dress. Damn these two Glen has now angled me so that I am seating on the edge of the seat leaning back so that he can kiss and nip up and down my neck and chest. And Mark fuck is now kneeling between my legs and is pushing them as far away from each other as he can. MMMMMMMM, hell shit I can't even think straight. Because Glen is kiss, nipping and rubbing up and down and all over my upper body. And Mark has his hands and shit I guess maybe I should say his face in my lap and my dress is slipping up and over my hips. I can feel his breath on my already dampen mound. God I hope that the driver can't see anything because if so he is getting one hell of a show. Mark is now working on me with his fingers and his tongue and Glen is got me in a kiss that if he keeps it up is going to cause me to cum. Thank god he backed off for a second so that I can breath. But Mark is still down there and I am squirming all over the damn seat. Shit. Glen is now whispering and blowing gently into my ear and I don't even know if I can think straight enough to listen to him. **

Glen: Little girl its ok you can tell us. Come on sexy little one let Mark know how you are feeling.

Lilah: OH God Mark.

Glen: That's it little one tells us we both want to hear it. 

** Shit now he is kissing and licking my ear and god I can feel the pressure building and god I wish I could see those beautiful blue and green eyes of theirs. **

Glen: Come on little girl talk to us tell us what you want or else Mark might stop?

Lilah: No god no don't stop. But..

Glen: But what little girl? Tell us?

Lilah: I need to see Marks and your eyes Glen. PLEASE?

** Fuck. Mark is now laughing and I know that I am so close that the vibrations alone of him laughing are just about to send me over the edge. **

Glen: So you need to see our eyes huh? Mark?

** Shit Mark just pulled back some so that he can talk but is still fingering my nub which is keeping me so close but not letting me go over the edge. **

Mark: So you want to see our eyes Lil?

Lilah: UM yes please?

Mark: I don't know Lil. You weren't suppose to take it off till we get to the restaurant. Glen?

Glen: I don't know I mean you did tell her that you would spank her if she touched it?

Mark: Yeah I did didn't I?

** Oh I am so going to kill these two. And if I don't get release soon I'm going to have to do it myself. **

Lilah: Please Glen, Mark and please take me over that edge? Or I swear that I will do it myself.

** Shit all I did was move my hands and now Glen has pinned them in one of his big ones and both of them are laughing. Shit and Mark is keeping me right were he wants me. FUCK. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Shit. **

Glen: Ok little one but don't you touch anything. And if you do I will spank your ass. Do you understand?

Lilah: Yes.

Mark: Good. But darling that means I want to hear you Cumming and I mean hear it.

** Glen just took off the blindfold and shit just looking into his eyes and then into Mark's just sent me so close to the edge. I can see the love for me shining in their eyes and damn if I don't think my heart is going to burst. Mark smiles up at me and then lowers his head down and goes back to tending to my already throbbing body. He holds my eyes locked with his as if I can't take my eyes off his. Glen has gone back to kissing me up and down my neck and is still whispering in my ear. He also still has a hold of one of my hands. Mark reaches up and takes my other hand in one of his and I just realized just how fucking lucky I am. I mean I have two of the best guys in the world and they love me. And I have a family with the WWE. But most importantly is the fact that I have this wonderful little girl on the way and the great son that Glen gave me already. WOW. All of this is sending over that edge. **

Lilah: God Mark, Glen I'm cumming....

** Heck I have never fallen like that before. I didn't think my body would ever stop shaking with the waves pounding over me. Glen held me tight as Mark drank in all that I had to offer. When he was done and my body finally stopped shaking he leaned up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips, which was a turn on in itself. He then stood up and sat down next to me on the other side after retrieving his glass of champagne. I am still breathing heavily and leaning against Glen. He hands me my glass of champagne and I drink it down completely. Great and now they are both laughing at me. Shit Glen kisses me and then pushes me toward Mark. I kiss Mark and then turn toward Glen who is smiling at me. I go to pull the skirt of my dress down put Glen reaches out and stops me. OH No he is smiling this grin that says the wolf is about to eat the little red riding hood. I must have gulped because Glen and Mark both laugh. **

Glen: So little girl are you up for a repeat performance?

Lilah: What about the restaurant?

** Glen looks at his watch and smiles at me and I know I'm going to get that repeat performance and can't wait. **

Glen: We still have plenty of time. And I want some a Lil appetizer till we get there.

** Well now I am blushing and he is smiling at me and oh hell. Mark is now kissing my neck and Glen is moving to get down were Mark was. I take a quick look over my shoulder and notice that at least the glass between the driver and us is black. Thank god. Now I just hope that it is sound proof too. **

Mark: Don't worry little one it's a privacy glass and sound proof for privacy too.

** Damn I don't know how he knew what I was thinking but then I'm not going to worry about that right now because Glen has positioning me where he wanted me and is slowly spreading the folds and tasting me why I am looking into his eyes. Mark is also kissing my neck, ear and anything else he can get to without getting in Glen's way or mine. Glen slowly works me into a frenzy and then takes me over the edge as I scream out his and Marks name. He then slowly pulls down my skirt of my dress but not before smacking me on the bare bottom. I must have squealed because Mark who was pouring us each another cold glass of champagne leaned in and told me that just wait till later when we all got back to the room. Because they both still owed me some spankings. Glen kisses me and then tells me that I better sip this glass or else he will take me over his knee. Glen then sat on the other side of me and we all sipped our drink till we reached the restaurant. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I don't know what has gotten into me but I hope you like. If not sorry. I still don't know how I want to write that chapter so I hope a teaser is ok. Also I've got one more teaser in mind and then I promise the big 3. Please let me know if you like this one so far. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	34. The Club

Rated R for Sexual Context. So if don't like sex or under age don't read. And if you do don't flame me because you have been warn. (YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING TO!)

Chapter Thirty Three

(The Club)

** Wow they took me to a French restaurant. The restaurant was just beautiful. It was fancy with crystal every where and more silverware then I even knew what to do with. The food was so wonderful too but the menu was in French. So I couldn't even read it. Mark and Glen both laughed when I said that but I took Spanish in high school. I found out that they both took French because of the hot looking French teacher. So they ordered and I loved it all even the snails. Plus they let me have a glass of French wine. Though I think the dessert was best because they had actually set up ahead of time for a birthday cake with sparklers and all. Good god how the hell did I get so fucking lucky to have these two fall into my life? During dinner both Mark and Glen were playing footy under the table with me. That and a few times they would offer me something to try off of their plates and would catch a quick feel with they hands or fingertips. And now after all the good food and we are on our way to a fancy downtown New York night club that the WWE owns. Mark and Glen are both just sitting on each side of me. They keep laughing at me and making jokes because they say I look like a kid in a candy store. Oh wow I guess in some way I am too. Because I want some of both the men next to me. I wonder if I could talk them out of going to the club and instead going right to the room? Oh god did I actually think that? Shit I must be blushing because Glen just leaned over and whispered in my ear asking me what is causing that red glow to my cheeks. Which of course only causes me to blush even more. And great now Mark is going to get in on the act too. He tells Glen that the reason for the blush is that I'm thinking about what to come when we get back to the room. Shit I would love to know how the hell these two always seem to know what I'm thinking and sometimes as I'm thinking it? Oh my, the Limo just pulled up in front of the Club and there is a line going down the block to get in. Mark and Glen both get out of the car and the crowd goes wild. They both then reached in to give me a hand. Damn now I am wishing that I had put on that pair of panties after all. But I made it I carefully got out of the car with out flashing the whole world. And then Mark and Glen take my hand and walk me right up to the door which the Bouncer opens and lets us in. They then lead me up stairs to a private area, which is roped off and looks out and down on the dance floor. When we get there a lot of the wrestlers and their girl friends or wives are there with them. Even the McMahon family is there too. OH GOD I am going to so kill Mark, Glen and John. I can't believe what I'm seeing. They had decided that being I had never had a birthday party to throw me one. There are balloons and streamers all over the place wishing me a happy twenty-first. They even got Chance, Ricky and Mrs. O'Mallory there too. After giving Mark and Glen a kiss I walk over and give John a hug and a kiss too. He whispers into my ear that he hopes I like what they did? I look up at him and all I can do is cry. Which makes him laugh and hug me closer kissing me on top of the head. He then hands me a glass of champagne but tells me to drink it slow because it's the only one that he is letting me have for the rest of the night. He then ask me how was the Limo ride. I'll be damned if I didn't almost chock to death because I was just taking a sip of my drink. I look up at him and he is grinning that big old Texas grin down at me. Which now I can feel the heat in my face. And now he is roaring with laughter. Damn these three men. Now I am getting hugs from the others and birthday wishes and some presents which I let Chance and Ricky open for me. There is food and drink and lots of fun. After about two hours Mrs. O'Mallory takes the boys and my presents home with her. But not before telling me to have a good time and not to worry about the boy's. I get a big hug and kiss for them before they all leave. Now I'm in trouble because I can see that Jeff, Adam and Jay are up to something because they are in the corner whispering to each other and then staring at me. Shit here they come and I don't see Mark, Glen or John to save me. **

Jeff: Hey Lilah.

Lilah: Hey Jeff.

Adam: Lilah you know you still owe me that dance from the first time you Valet. You said that you would dance with me when you came out with us.

Lilah: Yes Adam I did didn't I?

Jay: Yeah so how about a dance with all three of us now?

Lilah: Ok. 

Jeff, Adam, & Jay: Really?

Lilah: Yes really.

Jeff: Ok then let's go.

** So that is just what we do. We all make our way down stairs and to the dance floor. As we are dance they are joking around about if I ever want to leave Mark and Glen then I could Valet for then. We dance through about five fast songs when a slow one comes on. They all go to reach for me but all of a sudden I am pulled backwards and into the strong arms of Glen. He tells the other three that they have danced long enough with me and now it's his turn. He then turns me around and takes me in his arms to dance. I notice like he does by the look in his eyes that the Song is Remember Me by Journey. He is holding me so close that I can feel ever ripple of his muscles along with his already semi hard package. I must have let out a groan when it hit just the right spot because he leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss that I swear sends sparks right through me. Damn I want him so bad and right now. Fuck if we where not on a dance floor I would have jumped his bones right now. When he finally pulls back I can see the want in his eyes as much as mine own. All of a sudden he grabs my hand and pulls me off the dance floor and towards a little hallway that leads to a couple of stock rooms. He opens one of the doors and without talking pulls me in and closes the door. He then leans down locking the door at the same time he kisses me and pins me against the door. I can't help it I move my hands to rub him through his pants before quickly unzipping them. I reach in and take out his long wonderful rod that some many years ago had me for the first time. I stroke it gently as he growls softly in his throat. He tells me that if I keep that up it will all be over before it even starts. He then pulls back and looks me deep in the eyes. I can't help but to smile up at him. **

Glen: Darling I have wanted to do this since I realized just who the hell you were standing there in that hallway. Back almost a month ago.

Lilah: Yeah? Well you're not the only one. Especially after Mark told me that it was ok. As long as I realized that you where the only one he would ever share me with.

Glen: Yeah?

Lilah: Yeah.

Glen: So why the fuck are we talking then.

Lilah: Don't ask me you're the one who started it. 

** Oh shit. Now he is laughing and then all of a sudden he picks me up and gently pins me against the wall. He reaches down and touches me a few times to make sure that I am ready for him and then with a quick movement impales me on his rod. I let out a groan and he holds still for a moment letting me get use to him in me. I also think to gain control of himself too. He then slowly starts to move in and out of me as I move my hips to meet his thrust. Damn I want him to go faster but he is going drive me nuts. He is kissing me and driving into me which a force now that is making me groan and moan at the same time. Damn I can feel the waves of pressure build and don't know how much longer I can hold on. I wrap my hands into his hair. I know by the speed of which he is now slamming into me that he is there too. With a few more jabs he sends me over the edge and then shots his seed deep into me. We are both short of breath and shaking as he stands here and holds me. He then whispers two things in my ear. The first was happy birthday. The second one was that this quickie is nothing compared to what him and Mark have in store for me later. I can't help it I want to leave now but Glen say's we will but a little later. Then just before he pulls out of me he slaps me on the bare ass telling me to quit pouting or else the next one was going to be over his knee. He then puts me down and I feel a sense of loss as our skin parts for each other. After making sure that we were all presentable he unlocks the door and we both step out. Oh shit Mark is standing in the hallway just to the right of the door. He looks at Glen and smiles. **

Mark: Hey bro did you having fun?

Glen: Yeah and thanks for watching to make sure we weren't disrupted.

** Shit my mouth just dropped open and I'm standing there. Mark reaches over and kisses me. **

Lilah: You two set that up? 

Glen: Yep hell if we wouldn't have I would have made a mess all over myself long before we make it back to the hotel darling. I wanted you so bad. And then when I requested that song I knew I had to have you. Are you mad?

Lilah: Mad? Hell no.

** With that I grab him and kiss him. Then I quickly turn to Mark and ask do I get him alone some time tonight too? This time is was Mark's turn to drop his mouth open. Glen laughs and tells Mark to shut his mouth before he catches flies in it. Mark smiles down at me and then looks over at Glen and ask what did they turn me into? I hit him in the arm and tell him that if he doesn't want me then I'm sure I could talk Glen into another round. Glen is standing there shaking his head yes. He goes to step closer to me but Mark pushes him away and quickly grabs my hand dragging me into the stock room and closing the door. We can both hear Glen laughing on the other side. Mark grabs me and kisses me and I can feel that he too is already ready for me. I reach out taking him out of his pants and gently stroking him. He growls at me that if I keep that up I'm going to make him cum before he even gets into me. I can't help but laugh as it just dawned on me that Glen and Mark are both growlers. Which is such a turn on. He then leans back against the wall while picking me up by the waist. I wrap my legs around his waist as he slowly lowers me down onto his rod letting me feel him as he slide me down onto his full length. After a second he grips my waist and lifts me as I slide up and then back down slowly at first and then with more force and speed as we get into a hot rhythm. Mark is kissing and sucking on the base of my throat as I am tangling my hands in his hair. As the waves of passion start to hit he takes my mouth with his and we both moan into each other's mouths. He pushes into me a few more time and then releases his hot seed deep in me. At the end he kisses me gently and then as I unwrap my legs from around his waist he slaps me on the bare ass. Damn it I think these two like doing that to me. He then whispers like Glen did Happy Birthday. I kiss him quickly and then we both straight our selves before he opens the door. When we walk out both Glen and John are standing there talking. They look at us and John starts to smile. I start to blush, which causes Mark and Glen both to roar with laughter. **

John: Well little girl I don't think I need to ask if you are enjoying your birthday now do I?

** Shit all I can do is smile and look down at the floor. **

John: What's the matter darling cat got your tongue or did one of these guys swallow it? Oh and the reason I came looking for you is that everyone is starting to notice that you three are gone. Some are even taking bets on were to find you and with which one of the brothers you will be found. 

Lilah: Tell me that they aren't really doing that?

John: Oh but they are even Vince has gotten in on it. But only I said both. Now little girl I can go and collect my bet.

** Shit like that did anything for the way I was already blushing. Now John is roaring with laughter. **

Lilah: You just wait John one of these nights I am going to get so even with you.

** Which of course only caused John and the other two to laugh even more. Shit all I can do is push past them and head to the ladies room which I really need right now anyway. Oh shit and who is in there but Jeff and Lita making out against the wall. Well it looks like I'm not the only one sharing brother's. Lita glance's over and smiles at me as I head on in to a stall. After I finish Jeff is standing there with Lita and is waiting for me. We all head out and Jeff say's something to Mark and Glen that I couldn't hear but they end up chasing him for. John, Lita and I head back upstairs to my party which I hope ends soon because I really can't wait to get back to the hotel. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. This one is just another tease for the next chapter which will have the three of them all together for the real thing. (I HOPE). Hope you like what you read if not sorry but it's how the Glen and Mark Muses are taking over it. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	35. Limo to Room

Rated R for major sexual content. Mainly a three some. You have been warned so don't flame me. 

Chapter Thirty Four

(Limo to Room)

** Well it's now almost four in the morning but it was a great party. I don't think that I have ever had so much fun in my life before tonight. It was even great when a few fans got a few of us cornered for some autographs and a few pictures. One guy even asked me if I would sign his chest for him. I don't think Mark and Glen where too happy about it but I did it and then told them they had the only chest that I really wanted to see. Now we are finally on our way back to the hotel, which is a good thing. I think it is at least. Shit. I am so nervous that I am shaking a little. Which I know is really dumb being that I have been with both of these guys in a number of ways today and even before tonight. But Shit I feel as if my skin is all open nervous ends. Glen is sitting back on the other seat of the Limo watching me from one corner and Mark is sitting next to him on the other side. I have slipped my shoes off because my feet are killing me. I don't think hell I know that I have never danced that much. I have stretched out with me feet resting on the seat between them but carefully as to not flash them because I think I would go over the edge if they just looked right at me. Oh no. Mark reaches out and gently takes one of my feet into his lap and starts to rub it. Glen moves a little closer and takes the other one. Shit and by the grin on the two of their faces I am sure that they are getting one hell of a peep show. Heck just them looking up my dress is making me hot. I hope this driver hurries up and gets us there already. Fuck now they have both worked their hands down to massage the back of my legs too. Damn though I will have to admit that feels good. There are both great with their hands. Oh hell and with other parts of their bodies too. Damn Delilah what has gotten into you today? Shit. Oh well I guess that I will just have to go with the changes that are coming over me. Fuck I would be crazy not too especially being able to have these two in my life. God I couldn't help it I just yawned so big that I could have sucked the whole back seat into my mouth. Shit that good, their rubbing your legs and you sit her thinking about sucking on things. Oh well I still have hopes of getting at least one of then in my mouth tonight. And if my wish comes true on those birthday candles at the club maybe I will get to suck on both of them. God I am turning into a slut or what? Oh heck what a way to go. Shit here I go yawning again I just hope that I don't fall asleep before we get back to the hotel. Great and now they are both smiling at me again too which doesn't help my feelings of wanting them some much that I can feel myself getting wet again too. Shit I'm gland that it's dark in here right now. **

Mark: Tired baby?

Lilah: A little. But thank you both for a wonderful day and evening. It's the best birthday that I have ever had. You two are both wonderful.

Glen: You're welcome little one. But the nights not over yet.

Mark: Not by far. 

Lilah: No?

Mark: No. That is in less you don't want or are too tired for one finally gift that we have for you?

Lilah: You have one more for me?

Glen: Yeah little one we have one more.

Lilah: Really what is it?

** Oh shit Mark is grinning at me and then he glances over at Glen who is looking at Mark. Great now Glen is grinning over at me. Shit I hope that by the looks on their faces that maybe it might be the two of them together? Because that is what my first wish was. I can also see that they aren't going to answer me either. Fuck it I'm just going to ask them straight out. I mean they are the ones who started this this morning after all. Right? Shit do it at least they can't see how much you're blushing. **

Lilah: Well being that you two aren't going to tell me I'm going to tell you what I hope it is.

Glen: Ok Lil you do just that.

Lilah: Well Glen and Mark I hope that the last gift you have for me is some wild free sex with the both of you two at once?

** Oh boy I think I just shocked the hell out of both of them because Mark's mouth just dropped open and Glen is roaring with laughter. Finally Mark has closed his mouth and Glen has stopped laughing. **

Mark: So little Lil you want us both at once do you?

** Fuck yeah I mean who the hell wouldn't want them both at once. **

Lilah: Yeah Mark I do. Matter of fact I want to feel you both inside me at the same time too. After I have sucked on both of you too. 

Glen: Well little one it looks like we might just be able to supply you with just that. If you are sure that is what you really want? 

Lilah: Yes Glen I am sure. 

Mark: All right then that is what you will get. But Lil if we start to hurt you in the least way I want you to tell us. I mean you are pregnant so we want to be real careful.

Glen: Understand?

Lilah: Yes I do but I also checked with Doc who said that I could have a normal healthy sex life up into about eight months in less it started to hurt.

Glen: Ok then darling your wish is our command.

Mark: At least for the rest of this evening.

** OH SHIT. Mark has now leaned over and is now rubbing my already wet slit up and down. Shit I couldn't help it I jerked and moved my foot causing it to rub up against Glen. Shit I know that just by the rub of my foot I have excited poor Glen. I can feel him responding to me plus he let out a moan and a little bit of a growl. Which Mark is laughing at being he was the one that caused it. Hell I know that we have at least another twenty minutes to get back to the hotel and damn it Lilah just for once do what you want already. **

Mark: Little girl what is that grin for?

Lilah: Grin? I don't know what you are talking about Mark. 

** I shift my foot in Glen's lap once more and he growls at me once more. **

Glen: Little one if you keep that up, I am so going to tan that damn hide of yours.

Lilah: Who me Glen? I don't know what you mean? 

Glen: No baby then what is that twinkle in your eyes for? Come on little girl tell me what you want?

** Ok here goes nothing I mean hell it's not like we don't have time to do at least a little something in the Limo. And damn it Mark has still been rubbing slowly against me. **

Lilah: How about if I show you instead?

Glen: Ok with me what about you Mark?

Mark: Fine with me as long as we can improvise if we have too?

Lilah: Oh we can definitely do that Mark. 

** So I gently move Marks hand and I kneel down in front of Glen between his legs. I reach up and slowly unzip his pants and gently take him out. Mark seeing this groans and then stops us. **

Mark: Lilah wait.

** I must have turned around and looked at him with a real need in my eyes because he starts to laugh. Then he reaches down and takes my hand and stands me up. He then sits down at Glen feet with his back towards against the other seat. I am standing in front of him facing Glen with my back towards him. He reaches up under my dress and gently puts a couple of fingers in me to see if I am wet enough. He then takes them out and sucks on them. Just the noise of him doing that is setting my nervous on end and I need them both and now. He tells me that I am as sweet as sugar. I can hear his pants unzip and I look down just in time to see that he has removed himself. He then gently guides me back down in to a kneeling position with one of my legs on each side of him. So that I am just above his swollen snake. Glen then leans forward and kisses me hotly on the lips where he quickly takes control of my tongue for a few moments. Why he does this I reach out and gently grip his hard member. Stroking it why we have a quick tongue war going on. I brake the kiss and gently push Glen back against the sit. I then slowly go down on Glen as Mark slowly guides me down on him. I slowly start to suck on Glen as Mark slowly starts to raise me by the hips. Glen reaches down and is playing with my hair. We can all feel the pressure building so we increase the pace and the heat of the strokes. Mark is pumping me up and down and in the same rhythm I am going up and down on Glen with my mouth. I can feel that I am going to go over the edge and moan against Glen as I deep throat him. This sends him over the edge and I drink in all that he can give me. This causes me to tighten my muscles and go over the edge on Mark. Which causes him to pump a little faster and then goes over the edge with us. He shots his seed deep in me and finally we all come to a place of stillness. I take my mouth off of Glen who reaches down and kisses me. He sticks his tongue into my mouth tasting himself on my tongue. Mark still has a hold on my hips still inside of me. After a few more seconds I break the kiss and pull off of Mark so that I can turn around and kiss him to. Then after a few seconds they help me to stand up and we all straighten our clothes just before reaching the hotel. They help me out of the car and we quickly head into the hotel and up to our room as we still had unfinished business to handle. By the time we were done I was so wiped out and it is almost eight o'clock in the morning. The guys had pushed the two beds together and I am laying in between them as each of them has an arm over me. We had sex ever way that they could think of it but the and I was sucked and sucked on both of them. But the best was when Mark had his stuck up my ass and Glen up my pussy with me sandwiched in between them. I have never felt so full in my whole life. And I thought that by the time all three of us came that I had died and gone to heaven. I know one thing for sure I am keeping these guys around for a long time. But for now I'm just going to go to sleep in their arms and enjoy that for the first time in my life I am safe and loved both. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I am thinking of ending this one here but don't know because I did have some ideas for some other scenes. If you want me to keep writing on it let me know. I hope that no one was offended by the sex. If so I'm sorry it's just these damn Mark and Glen muses of mine. Heck they are even invading my dreams at night. (LOL).

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	36. A Lot To Think About

Chapter Thirty Five

(A Lot to Think About)

** I have to say that I have loved the last four days. It is great waking up in between Mark and Glen every morning. Because they don't want me to have to chose which one of them I am sleeping with they have been getting a suite since my birthday. They also say that it's easier this way because then the boys can have some home cooked meals because the suites have had kitchens in them. I have to admit though at first I was a little worried about what the boys would think about if they need us during the night. But the other night both boys had found their way into our room. Chance is lying right now between Mark and me. While Ricky is asleep between Glen and me. Thank god we all put clothes on for sleeping in. Damn I look over at Glen and he is smiling over at me. Hell I go to sit up but Mark reaches over and gently pushes me back down. I look over at him and he tells me to go back to sleep. He said that instead of taking the bus on into Texas today that Glen had rented a Van and that we are going to drive on in. This way for once we don't have to run around getting ready and then getting on the bus. He said that John is going to ride with us too because he left his bike at Marks house last time they were there. God that sounds so good because that means for once I can really sleep in. That is if the boys give us a chance to. It also gives me time to think about what Mark and Glen asked me last night as we sat in the bar after getting the boys to bed. Glen's Lawyer had gotten a hold of the McMahon family early last evening so that they could tell Glen that his ex-wife agreed to give full custody to him. That also she had agreed that (and this is the part that completely blows me away.) I could legally adopt Ricky as Glen had asked her and from what I understand had added quite a bit of money to get. He said that he knows that he should have asked me first but that he didn't want to get any ones hopes up just in case she said no. I must have scared him because I didn't say anything at first. I was just totally blown away that he would even want me as Ricky's Mom. I told him that I would be honored if it were ok with Ricky. Damn if that little boy deserved a Mother that would give him up for a house and some money. Glen said that we would ask him this morning, which is making me a little nervous. If he says yes then Ricky and Chance really will be brothers. The Lawyer say's that if I say yes that then he will file all the papers while we are in Texas. He wills also at the same time file papers with the same Judge that will get Glen's name on Chance's birth certificate. He will also file papers to also get Chance last name legally changed to Jacob like his father. Wow and to think I always figured that Chance and I would all ways be the only ones in our lives. Chance is now flipping over and is snuggling up to Mark who puts his arms around him in a protective fatherly way. Wow in a way my son is one of the luckiest boys around because in a sense he has gotten not only his really Father Glen but also a second father in Mark too. Oh Damn. Ricky must be having a bad dream because he is calling out for his Mommy in his sleep. Glen has reached over and tried to comfort him but he has pushed away from Glen. I think my heart is going to break because I reach out and gently touch his cheek and tell him it's all right. He opened up his little eyes and looked at me and asked why couldn't I be his Mommy too. I can't even speak all I can do is take the little guy in my arms and hold him tightly. **

Glen: Ricky?

Ricky: Yes Daddy?

Glen: Would you like for Lilah to become your Mother?

** Damn Ricky looks at Glen with a look of hope on his face that damn nears breaks not only my heart but I'm sure Glen's and Mark's too. Glen reaches out and pushes a little piece of hair out of Ricky's eyes. **

Ricky: Really Daddy?

Glen: Yes son really if you want Lilah for a Mommy.

Ricky: Could I call you Mommy like Chance does?

Lilah: Yes honey you can. 

** Ok don't start bawling like a baby. Ricky leans up and hugs and kisses me. Glen then gives me a kiss to as Ricky leans over and shakes Chance. Mark goes to stop him but I tell him that it's all right. Just the look in Ricky's eyes tells my head that is important to Ricky. **

Ricky: Chance?

** Chance sits up and looks at Ricky while rubbing his eyes. Ricky smiles over at Chance. **

Ricky: I'm going to be your brother.

Chance: You already are since we met in school the first day that Mommy and I came to the WWE.

Ricky: But your Mommy is going to be my Mommy too.

Chance: She already is because she loves you like me and that's what Mommy's do.

** Out of the mouth's of babes. I always knew that Chance was older then his years but it's times like these that I really know. Glen and Mark just both sit there looking at Chance. I start to laugh, which causes both boys to laugh too. Then Chance gets a weird look on his face. **  


Chance: Mommy if Ricky is my brother could I be the older one like Mark is to Daddy?

** This starts both Mark and Glen off in a roaring laughter. Which is somewhat contagious being that we are all now laughing together. I can tell that the boys don't know what we are laughing at but join in anyway. It takes a few minutes to get control of my self so that I can answer Chance's question. **

Lilah: No Chance sorry but Ricky will always be the oldest brother. 

Ricky: But I won't make you do all the hard jobs like taking out the garbage or cleaning the garage.

Chance: Oh Ok then I guess it will be ok being the younger brother. 

Mark: Hey don't forget in about six months or so you and Ricky will both be big brothers too.

** Damn this makes both the boys smile and then they do the sweetest thing. They both lean over and put their heads on my stomach and talk to Charity. They tell her that they will always be there to protect her and to teach her things too. Ricky even says that he will teach her how to ride a bike without training wheels once he leans himself. And after he teaches Chance to too. This sets Mark, Glen and me all into another fit of laughter. Mark then leans over and plants a quick kiss on my lips. I then turn to Glen and smiles over to him. And then I tell him that he better get a hold of that Lawyer this morning because I wanted my new son just as soon as it could be arranged. I then turn to Mark and he is already smiling at me because he all ready knows the answer to the question he asked me. **

Lilah: And yes Mark, Chance and I will move into your house in Texas with you and Glen. 

Mark: Good because if not Mrs. O'Mallory and I would be in so much trouble.

Lilah: Why?

Mark: Well I have already told her that you would be moving there so she contacted a friend who is having all your stuff packed up and sent to Texas already. 

Lilah: Oh so I see. And just what would you have done if I had said no? Then what would you have done?

Mark: I would have had to tell you that Glen and I had already asked Mrs. O'Mallory to move to Texas with us to help watch the kids.

Lilah: You did? 

Glen: Yeah we did and she already said yes. Her stuff is being ship up with yours. Mark and I are going to set her up in the little guesthouse that is right behind the big house. This way she still has some privacy and doesn't have to feel as if she is there just for the help. She will love it. 

Mark: Also she is going to have that friend put her house on the Market to sell. So it's not like you would still have an apartment any way. 

Lilah: Well then it's a good thing that I said yes now isn't it?

Mark: We knew you would. Didn't we Glen?

Glen: Yep.

Lilah: Really Mark and Glen why is that?

Glen & Mark: Because you love us. And we love you.

** Shit will all I can do about that one is sit her smiling and nodding my head yes. Because the truth is that I do love then all four of these men sitting with me. My heart belongs to all of them and I hope that I never have to choose between any of them. **

Lilah: Well in that case I guess that all I can do is enjoy myself right?

Glen: Right.

Lilah: Good then give me the remote because I want to watch X-Men cartoons with my boys being for once we don't have to make a mad dash for the bus.

** Glen starts laughing and hands me the remote. I flip on the television and turn on X-Men cartoons. We all five move to lay with our heads down at the other end to watch. After about an hour of cartoons I notice that all four of my boys are asleep again. A few minutes later Mrs. O'Mallory knocks gently and then peeks in. When she see that I am the only one awake she laughs and tell me to enjoy the silence because we have an nine hour ride with these boy. Right they John who had been sleeping on our couch walks in. He see that I am watching cartoons and smiles he then steals a pillow off the bed and lays down on the floor in front of the bed. He then quickly leans up and kiss me gently on the cheek. He then goes back to watching the cartoon. Mrs. O'Mallory smiles at me and then mouths him too. I almost laugh out loud. She tells me to get a little more sleep too, which is what she plans on doing. She then leaves. I look around at the three men and two boys. I rub my stomach and tell Charity that she is one lucky girl with all of these men and brothers she has. I then go back to watching cartoons till I fall back asleep too. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And a special Thank you to Takersgurl35 and Bingobaby who always seem to review just when I need it. I will be continuing this story as you have asked so nicely. Also thanks to the others who review. I will also be trying to write on my other three stories soon too. So have patients please. And please keep up the reviews, as my muse's egos need them. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	37. A Van Ride to Our New Home

Chapter Thirty Six

(A Van Ride to Our New Home)

** Well I did not think that we would ever get here but finally we did. I am so glad that we all got that little extra sleep because boy did we need it. We are finally pulling up in front of Marks house in Texas. What was supposed to be a nine hour ride in the van with five adults and two children turned into an almost twelve and a half hour ride with five children and two adults. We were supposed to leave by twelve o'clock but didn't even get on the road till almost three in the afternoon because the rental place had somehow sent our van to the wrong store and of course we had to wait till they got it back. Then of course as soon as we get on the road Chance and Ricky both had to pee. So we have to stop then only about two hours on the road Glen and John are both complaining that they are hungry and the snacks that Mrs. O'Mallory back weren't good enough. So after almost thirty minutes of Mark, Glen and John arguing and trying to decide where to go we end up at McDonalds which I really hate since I got pregnant. But didn't want to tell the guys that because I figured that it would only cause another debate on where to go. Man I should have because within an hour after eating I had to have John who was driving at the time pull over so that I could be sick. I had to do this about every twenty minutes for almost three hours. To say nothing of the fact that I had to pee a lot. I know that I scared Mark who hasn't gone through Morning sickness before because he watched me closely the whole ride here. He even walked me to the bathroom every time that I had to pee. Glen, John and even Mrs. O'Mallory were giving him a hard time about it too. I couldn't help it but I had to laugh a little myself though he is so sweet that I made sure to give him an extra hot kiss for his trouble. This did shut Glen up who then pouted till I kiss him just as hot. Then when we are finally moving and the boys who have had their first real fight over their wrestling action figure are both asleep the damn van had to go and blow a hose. It took Glen, Mark and John almost two hours to repair it. Especially with all the goofing around that they did. Heck I think Chance and Ricky could have fixed it faster then they did. Though I have to admit that helping Mark, Glen and John get the grease off of them at the truck stop Men's room was a little bit of fun. Hell they even let John get a kiss or two in while I was trying to get grease off his face. I know that if he didn't have about a twelve pack in him I don't think he would have even tried to kiss me. And I will say one thing that John is another Texan who can really set a woman on fire with just a kiss. Mark said that he would have to let John kiss me more often because he got to finish what John started after John headed out to the table for some coffee. When we got back into the van afterwards John and I shared a seat and at first he couldn't even look me in the eye. Finally I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and told him that I loved the kisses and that friends like we are can always share a kiss every now and then. Especially since he was going to be Charity godfather and all. Mark who is now driving catches my eye in the mirror and raises an eyebrow. I can't help it I just sit there and grin at him because I know that if I wanted to have John that neither him or Glen would tell me no. Damn I don't know what these two giants of mine have done to me but I will have to say I am enjoying it. Either that or my bad roots do run in me too. Oh well you can't pick who your family or where your genes come from. Finally Mark and Glen both laugh because even they know that they couldn't tell me no. So then John smiles at me that great grin of his and pull me into his arms so that I can try and catch a little sleep. Mark starts to roar with laughter and Glen just keeps shaking his head. Both of them warn John that I am their girl but John just grins down at me and kisses me gently on the top of the head. He then turns to Mark and Glen and tells them that if I ever want a night with big John just ask. I can't help but tell him I might just someday. I then snuggle into his arms and close my eyes thinking I might get a little sleep. But I am so excited and also somewhat worried about moving in with Mark and Glen that I just can't even will myself to sleep. So after lying in John's arms for over an hour I finally sit up and just watch as the scenery goes by. Finally we get here and damn I am having a hard time breathing I am so scared. I mean I have had changes come my way before but this I'm not sure that I am ready for. Well Glen who is now driving has pulled up into this huge circler driveway. After the van stops Mark helps me out of it so that I am now standing in front of Marks house. Oh shit I gone and done it now I have been standing here just staring at the out side of the house and day dream. I didn't hear Mark and now him and John and Glen are all making fun of me. I know that Mark said the house would be big enough for all of us and man just from the outside I can tell he wasn't kidding. **

Mark: Lil are you go to stand there all night or are you going to come in?

** I look at Mark and must have had the dumbest look on my face because once again they are laughing at me. The only difference is that this times Ricky who is in Glens arms and Chance who is up on Johns shoulders is also laughing. Before I know what to say or do Mark has walked over to me and has gently kissed me. **

Mark: I told you that it was big enough for all of us to live in. 

Lilah: Yeah I know Mark but this looks almost too big.

Glen: Hell Lil everyone can have their own room and we won't be tripping over each other all the time either.

Lilah: Own room?

** Damn I must have had a sad look on my face because Glen is now also standing in front of me so that he can lean down and kiss me too. I gently kiss him back but I can't help feeling a little sad either. I mean I was kind of hoping to share a room with at least one of these guys. I was also hoping that Ricky and Chance would be sharing. Damn these guys they always seem to know just what I am thinking even John. **

John: Come on guys don't leave her feeling all sad tell her that even though it's big enough that you guys aren't planning on her having her own room. Either that or I'm going to take her home with me when I head there later this week. 

Mark: And what makes you think that she would go? 

Glen: Hell Mark for that fact when does he ever stay home. I mean he lives here almost as much as we do.

John: Ok Glen are you saying that you want me to stay away and not keep you guys laughing? I can take a hint I'll go if that is what you want.

Mark: Hell no John who else is going to cheat at cards with me so that Glen has to run around the outside of the house naked.

** This is now causing all three of these men or should I say overgrown children to start laughing. They are also ruff housing around with the boys. Finally Mrs. O'Mallory puts a stop with a stern look and some well-barked orders. I almost couldn't hold the laughter in. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Glen gives Ricky to John and grab the small night bags that I packed for the boys and Lilah. John takes the boys in and Mark helps Lilah inside too. I want these boys and that poor momma to be changed and in bed in less then a half-hour. And Lilah don't you worry none because Mark and Glen have both promise me that the boys will be sharing a room. 

Lilah: Really Mark? Glen?

Mark: Yes little one I had a workman come and take out a few walls so that the Ricky room would be big enough. I also had him put in matching beds except Ricky is Blue and Chance is Red.

** Damn this man. I can't help but laugh just at the gleam in my son's eyes. ** 

Lilah: Mark how did you know that Chance favorite color was red?

Chance: Because Mark's favorite color is red too.

Lilah: Oh well I see. And where will I be sleeping in this big house?

Glen: You will see.

** Hell with that said Mark hands Mrs. O'Mallory his keys and then grabs me up and into his arms. She unlocks the door and then steps aside and so that Mark can carry me in. As we enter I notice a big hallway that seems to go in all directions. I try to get Mark to put me down but he say that Chance and I can explore the house in the morning. So he takes me up stairs and stops at a doorway that leads to a room that is as big as two. Plus it also has it's own private bathroom. Mark and Glen had the room done up in little boy style with two little race car beds with their names on the license plates. John has deposit Ricky on the blue one and Chance on the red one. I also notice that there is a whole bunch of little boy's toys on shelves all over the room. We quickly get the boys changed and into bed being it is almost four in the morning. After a trip to the bathroom and drinks of water plus kisses from all four of us they are almost asleep as fast as their little heads hit the pillow. Then John offers Mrs. O'Mallory his arm, which she takes, and then heads down to a guestroom next store to the boys. She goes in after saying goodnight. Mark and Glen say that they will get her settled in the guesthouse over the next couple of days. John then quickly comes back and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips before whispering into my ear that he is right down the hall if I don't want to stay in the room that the Brothers of Destruction have in mind for me. I laugh and both Glen and Mark both punch John in the arm. He laughs and then goes off to another guestroom farther down the hall leaving me with Mark and Glen. Each one of them takes my hand and leads me down the hall the other way till we reach a doorway. Mark reaches out a hand and opens the door. Oh my god I think I have died and gone to heaven. When he flips on the light the room is as big as my whole apartment. It is done up in shades of blue, red and my favorite black. It has a fireplace right across from the largest king size bed that I have ever seen. The furniture is all black lacquered wood. There is a sitting area with overstuffed chairs and bookcases full of books. And behind the chairs are sliding glass doors that lead out onto a balcony that has chairs and a table. There are three dressers along with a giant closet and a wardrobe. On the other side of the room is a private changing room and a bathroom with a sunken tub. All I can do is wander around the room in total aware. Finally I turn back around and look at my two grinning giants who are just watching me. **

Lilah: Wow Mark, Glen. 

Mark: Yeah we were hoping that you would like it. We weren't sure what it would look like because I gave them all the instructions over the phone.

Glen: If there is anything you don't like then we can have it changed?

** Damn it now all I can do is stand here crying like a damn baby. I have never had anyone care about what I thought about anything. They both come over and hug me till I finally stop crying. Then Glen grabs my bag and hands me a nightgown out of it. They both carefully help me to change, which is a good thing because I can't even, button it right. Then Mark pulls back the covers while Glen picks me up and gently places me in the center of the bed. They cover me up and then both give me one hell of a good night kiss. They then both strip down to their boxers and then crawls into bed one on each side of me. I love the fact that I will not have to pick which one of my guys I am going to share my nights with as this room was done up in all our favorite colors. Because as Mark and Glen just told me this is all our bedroom. As I start to drift off to sleep in between my two giant knights in shining armor I know that I am the luckiest girl in the world. I also can't wait to I see the rest of the house or what is going to happen with all three of us sharing this bed room. Damn the fun we are going to have here. I almost wish that I wasn't so tried so that we could have a little fun now. Damn these two Glen just whispered into my ear that we have all the time in the world but that for now if I didn't get to sleep he was going to tan my behind. Before I can even say anything back Mark flips me over on my stomach and gives me a good smack on the behind. He said that was for the comment that I was going to say back to Glen. Somehow they all ways know what I am thinking. Glen sneaks his hand under me and is gently rubbing my stomach while Mark is rubbing my back. I know I will be to sleep in minutes but damn I am lucky. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I need to know if my block is gone and if I am back on the right track or if I should just give this one up for good or maybe even give up writing for good. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	38. What Time Is It

Chapter Thirty Seven

(What time is it?)

** Oh Hell. My stomach just growled so loud that it woke me up. I can tell without even opening my eyes up that I am alone in this wonderful King-size bed. But I don't hear anything either nothing but the quiet. Hell there goes my stomach again. And Damn it just when I was enjoying the few moments of silence. Fuck. I open my eyes and look at the clock on the night stands and almost died. It say's that it is 5:48 pm. Shit that means that I slept over twelve hours straight. Thing is if I didn't have to pee so bad and if my stomach would quit making so much noise I could sleep for another twelve hours. Oh well I quickly throw the covers back and then jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. All right now I know I've got the sweetest guys in the world. There hanging from the towel rack next to the shower is a pair of my jeans and a shirt. Well I guess that I can quickly grab a shower before I go looking for my boys and men. And then I want to take a look around the house and grounds being that Glen and Mark wouldn't let me last night. But first I got to get something in my stomach. So I grab that shower and Damn it I feel like a new woman except that I am still starving. So I throw on my clothes and head out of the bedroom after quickly pulling my hair up in a ponytail. I figured that as much as I want to look in all the rooms up here the thing I need to find is the boys and then some food. I quickly take a peek into Chance and Ricky room before making my way to the steps. I see that there is no one there now. But that they had been there because there are hot wheels all over the floor. I'll have to get them to help me pick them up before bed. So I then head back down the steps that Mark had carried me up early this morning. When I get there I stop and look to see that the hallway heads off in about five different directions. Well shit all I can do is pick one and hope it leads me to my boys or the kitchen. Of course the one I picked doesn't lead to either. But it does lead to a beautiful done family room. It is done in shades of brown with a big stone fireplace. It also has a full entertainment system. So I head back and chose another way. This time there are a number of doors. I open them as I go. There is an office with a big mahogany desk sitting in the center. On the wall are pictures of Mark, Glen and some of the other wrestlers and friends. There is all their different era of their wrestling careers. So after a quick look I turn and keep following the hallway were I find two bedrooms and a room that has a computer and a big sound system. So once again I head back down to where I started. This times the hallway leads me to two doors on opposite side of the hallway. I open the first one, which leads to steps downward. So I figure I might as well check it out. I go down them and land up in Mark's gym. It has all kind of machines and weight and other types of exercise equipment. There are two more doors, which I quickly check out. One is a laundry room and the other is a changing room with showers, sauna, and steam room. I head back up stairs and to the door across the hallway, which opens up, into a game room. There is a poker table, pool table, bar, and arcade game machines all over the room. So once again I am going back to the front door and my stomach is starting to get louder with its complaints. I chose one of the last two hallways but that also leads me to a powder room, which I quickly use, and then to another door. This one happens to lead me to a huge garage. I can see that there are a number of cars and two trucks. There is also a good dozen motorcycles parked in it too. I am going to have to get Mark, Glen or John to take me for a ride sometime soon. I have never been on one but has always loved to look at them. Hell maybe I could even gets one of them to teach me how to drive one. Though I know that I will have to wait to I have this little one. I mean shit there is no way that I will be able to talk them into it till after I have this little girl that is growing in me. Shit they wouldn't even let me drive last night. Oh well back to the hallway and the front door. I should have figured that the last one I chose would be the one I should have chosen first. So I take it stopping to peek in to the living room, the dinning room which has a formal see of furniture and then finally the kitchen. Damn this place is huge it has an isle with stoles around it and then over in the corner is a breakfast nook where there is a butcher block table and benches. It also has all of the appliances you could wish for. Wow I turn and look behind me to see a wall of sliding glass doors. As I walk over to them I see that they lead out onto a deck that is connected to an in ground pool and a hot tub. There is a huge yard behind it. As I slide open the door I can already hear Chance and Ricky giggling and splashing in the pool. Both boys are on the backs of Mark and John splashing each other. I can't help but to smile. As I know that my life has changed so much over the last couple of months. As I look across the yeard I see the guest house that Mark and Glen have told me about. The one where Mrs. O'Mallory will be staying. As I stand there looking around I did not see Glen till he had me in a hug from behind. As soon as he touched me I got a warm safe feeling. He then does one of the damnest things because he leaned down and slowly starts to kiss the back of my neck. Damn he has me hot just by touching me and now he is moving his one hand downward and is covering my already dampened mound. While at the same time running his other hand up and over my already slightly puff belly. This causes me to let out a soft moan, which cause both John, and Mark to look over our way. I can see the twinkle in Marks crystal green eyes as he places Chance next to Ricky on a floating raft. He then jumps out of the water and walks over to where Glen still has me pinned in his arms. I try to push his hand away but Glen refuses to move it. Damn not Mark has leaned in and captured my lips pressing his already hardness against where Glens hand was a moment ago. These to have me so senseless that I didn't even fell Glen move his hand. Mark has also pushed me slightly backwards and I can also feel that Glen who is also wearing just swim trunks is also rock hard. Shit now they are both kissing down different parts of my neck. All of a sudden I can hear Mrs. O'Mallory who is coming up the stairs and onto the deck. I can feel that I am turning bright red, which makes her start laugh. ** 

Mrs. O'Mallory: Hell Lilah what I would not do to be about fourty years younger. 

** This causes John who had flipped out of the pool and was coming up behind Mrs. O'Mallory to lean in kissing her cheek. **

John: Personally I like you just the way you are. I think your beautiful with a wonderful heart.

** This cause Mrs. O'Mallory to blush almost as much as I had a few minutes earlier. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Now John that is defiantly going to get you an extra piece of the chocolate cake I made earlier for dessert.

** With this John leans Mrs. O'Mallory over backward and gently kisses her on the lips. He then just as gently stands her up right. And damn Mark and Glen because they both lean in and ask me if they kiss me like that and tell me how beautiful I look what will I give them for dessert? I can't even believe my own mind because it went to the gutter. I guess that it's because of the hormones of being pregnant. And then damn if my mouth spoke without me knowing it too. Because I have just whispered back with out meaning to that they could have anything they want. God I can't believe that I said that especially with these two. Now both Glen's beautiful blue eyes and Mark's crystal green gems have a mischievous glint in them. **

Mark: Ok Glen I'll bring the nuts and cherries.

Glen: Ok then I will bring the whip cream and chocolate sauce.

** Oh my god I am going to be in so much trouble tonight. I know just by the look in these boys' eyes that they will too. I must be blushing up a storm because all of a sudden John is roaring with laughter. Right about out that time my stomach decides to be heard from once again. The only thing is that this time Mrs. O'Mallory hears it all the way where she is standing. She smiles over at Mark and Glen and then walks over to me. She takes my hand and leads me to the table on the other side of the deck. I somehow missed it earlier not that my mind wasn't else where. It is all set and already has some good picnic food already on it. She sits me down and then turns to the men. She tells Glen to get the steaks off the grill and then tells Mark to grab the rest of the stuff that she has on a tray out of the refrigerator. She tells John to help her grab the boys so that she can quickly change them. I ask what I could do to help but she told me nothing. Or maybe I should say's order me to do nothing. I went to start filling the boys plates just as Mark came back out and Glen came back up onto the deck. I can not believe what she say's to them. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Mark, Glen can you please sit her back down and find something else for her to do with her hands while I get these little ones changed.

Mark and Glen: Yes Ma'am.

** Oh god I am never going to get rid of this blush. She takes the boy into the house with the help of John who grabs one under each arm. Mark and Glen both sit down one one each side of me. Then they each take one of my hands and kiss it. Mark then places my hand against his chest. He then leans in and starts to kiss and nibble on my ear. Glen who has my other hand places it in both of his and then down into his lap. He then decides to nibble on my other ear. I move my hand down to Mark's lap and causes him to groan. Glen goes to laugh at him but I shift my hand out of his and downward. This causes Glen to moan also. After a few minutes like this we could hear John coming through the house carrying both of the boys. I quickly pushed both men slightly away so that I can breathe which I wasn't doing to will. Mrs. O'Mallory comes out onto the deck with a grin on her face. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Good Lilah they found something for you to do.

Lilah: Yes they did.

Mark: Maybe we should feed this little girl some dinner so that she can have some nice fattening dessert later?

Glen: Yeah Lil would you like some dessert?

** I know I am bright red so what the hell. I might as well just say what I'm thinking. **

Lilah: Yes Glen so don't forget the carmel sauce too.

** This cause both Mark and Glen to roar with laughter. Ricky then tells us that he wants chocolate cake not carmel sauce. Which now all I can do is laugh too. Glen finally whispers to me that he wouldn't think of forgetting it. I am so looking forward to dessert tonight more then I ever have. But right now I have to put some food into my stomach because once again it is growling. Both Chance and Ricky say's that Charity is hungry and wants some cake too. So Mark say's I better feed his little girl. We all laugh and set about to have our first dinner as a family in our home. Wow. What a thought. And then later tonight I will be having my first dessert up in that King-size bed. Wow. **

Author Notes: Please read and review. And let me know if I should get my mind out of the gutter or if I should maybe let Lilah have a little fun with John too. ( GOD I'm I turning her bad. Please help and let me know what you think about that. ) 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	39. Whip Cream and Chocolate Sauce

Chapter Thirty Eight

(Whip Cream and Chocolate)

** Well we did it and we even survived. Finally after dinner, bath time, story time, snack time about four drinks of water, what seemed like ten trips to the bathroom and dozen of kisses. But Chance and Ricky are finally asleep and getting them there was a chore tonight. I finally had to let Mark warn them that if they didn't stop he was going to than both of their behinds. It worked because they finally lay down and as I checked just now both boys are sound to sleep. As I come back downstairs to go into the family room where everyone was Mrs. O'Mallory comes down the hallway from the kitchen laughing. I ask her what was so funny? She tells me that Mark, John, and Glen are all in the kitchen. They have decided that they wanted sundaes. I can't help but to smile and I can feel myself blush. She said that as she was leaving to head up to bed that they were arguing over what flavor sundae's where the best. She then tells me that I should go and supervise those boys because John had a can of whip cream in his hand. She also said he was threatening to shot it at Glen. I can not help but to laugh because I know that he will do it too. She then kisses my cheek and say's goodnight. Just as she hits the stairs she calls back to me over her shoulder. **

Mrs. O'Mallory: Lilah dear tell those boys that I expect that kitchen as clean tomorrow morning as it was right now.

Lilah: I will tell them. Goodnight.

Mrs. O'Mallory: Goodnight Dear.

** She heads on up the stairs just as I hear Glen yell and Mark roar with a fit of laughter. Shit I know what that means and quickly head into the kitchen. God what a mistake that was if I had been smart I should have whet backup stairs myself. But no I had to open the damn door and what do I get for my trouble? A face full of whip cream and Glen who did it while fighting John for the can is trying not to laugh. John had jumped the counter just as I opened the kitchen door. He went low and I'm the one who ended up with the face full of whip cream. Mark who can not control his laughter ends up throwing himself on the floor. John has now decided to come to my aid and jumps on Mark sitting on his chest. John grabs another can of whip cream off the counter and spray Mark in the face. While this is happening Glen is slowly moving around to the other side so that he can attack John from behind. I see this and quickly grab the bottle of chocolate sauce off of the counter in front of me. I then sneak up on Glen and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and I squirt him right in the face. He has such a look of I can't believe that you just did that I almost feel sorry that I did it. But that didn't last long because while he had me feeling sorry for him he had reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of caramel sauce. He squirts it at me but I duck so most of it goes over me and hits both Mark and John who were just getting up off the floor. With this both Mark and John start squirting Glen with whip cream. Glen reaches over and grabs the chocolate sauce out of my hand and starts squirting them with chocolate and caramel. The only trouble with that is that I am standing in between them. I am ending up with more stuff on me then any of these guys. I can feel it all as it is dripping down my face, neck, and back. I am sticky all over and yet I can't help but to laugh. Finally I am laughing so hard that I can't even breathe. I am also looking into three sets of smiling eyes. When all of a sudden they all take a step toward me and I know that I'm sunk. There is only one way for me to escape and that is out the open sliding glass door that is behind me. I turn and run out it with the three of them closely on my heels. I almost make it to the step when all of a sudden Mark and Glen both gently grab on to my arms and pull me backwards. They turn me around and start squirting me with the things in their hands. Finally when it seems that everything is empty I look up just as John who is smiling down at me like a fool dumps a full jar of cherries and a bowl of nuts over my head. Now all three of them are laughing and even though I am a mess I can't help but join in too. Mark has gone and done it now because he leans in and gently licks some of the mess from my face. **

Mark: Umm will guys I will have to say that a Lil sundae does taste sweet.

Glen Yeah but Mark Lil taste oh so sweet even without the toppings.

Mark: True Glen but you have just got to try her.

** Damn them I think I should just get a sun burn that way at least that way they couldn't tell when they embarrass me. Because Glen next comment sure the hell did just that. Man it also set John and Mark off. **

Glen: Hell Mark I already did try her. Matter of fact big brother I got her cherry remember Lil? Now that was one sweet cherry.

Lilah: Glen!

Mark: Well I personally is going to have some of this Lil sundae. How about you John would you like to try some of Lil.

** Damn I feel as if my eyes have just popped out of my head. Hell I think even John's not sure that he heard him right. Glen smiles over at John and then leans closer to me. He gently licks down my ear and this causes me to moan. **

Glen: She is oh so sweet John. Wouldn't you like some?

** Shit poor John. He is looking back and forth between Mark and Glen. **

John: You guys wouldn't be teasing a Texas good old boy now would you?

Mark: No John we wouldn't be teasing you. Like our little one said to you in the van your family man. But just remember that you have to wait to be invited to eat. That is if it's ok with Lilah.

John: Lilah?

** Hell these two giants are just full of surprises. Glen leans in and whispers in my ear that they seen the look in my eyes last night. And that I should know that they can't say no to me. Then Mark leans in and tells me but that John is the only other person that I best ever have other then them. And that it best not happen too often. Poor John he is standing in front of me looking very unsure of him self. I turn first to Mark and then to Glen kissing them both with passion. I then turn to John and lean over and kiss him on the lips. He gently licks my lips free of the sticky mess. After which I let him gain access to my inter recess. He then sucks my tongue into his mouth, which must have made me groan. John pulls back with a half-glazed look in his sparkling eyes. **

John: Damn little girl the guys are right a Lilah sundae is the best. And thanks for sharing. But how are we going to get all of this mess off of her.

Mark: Well we could all lick it off. 

Glen: Hey lets try.

** Oh fuck I am so in trouble now because all three of them are licking the mess from my skin. With ever lick I can feel the heat in my body getting stronger. And damn it John is got my shirt half up and is licking my stomach while his hands are both up and gently rubbing my breast. Mark is bent over and is licking up and down my arm while he has his hand on my mound and is gently rubbing. Glen is got his hand on my ass gently squeezing it while he licks up and down from my ear to the back of my neck. I can feel my body as it is approaching it's climax. Oh Damn all three of them sucked at the same time and I know that Mark has just got a handful of wetness because I can feel him laughing against my skin. He then pulls away so that he can talk. **

Mark: Well guys something tells me that this isn't going to work.

Glen: Why not Mark?

Mark: I think all were doing is making her more sticky.

John: Well then how are we going to get this little one cleaned up?

** Oh shit. Now all three of them are standing up and looking at me. I am such dead meat because Glen just got a look in his eye and something tells me I'm in big trouble with what ever he just came up with. **

Glen: Hey guys I've got a better idea.

Mark: Yeah Glen what is that?

** Fuck I can't believe that he just did that. Glen just picked me up and after kissing me deeply he threw me into the pool clothes and all. All three of them are looking at me and laughing. Well at least I just shut them up though all three of them have their mouths hanging open. I just took off my shirt and threw it at them followed by my bra, shorts, and panties. I then swam to the other end of the pool and got out. I then went gracefully off the diving board. But not before asking them if they were going to join me or just stand there. Damn I have never seen three men trying to rip their own clothes off so fast. The funny thing is that the faster that they tried the harder it seemed to get. Fuck even in the cool water just the though of these three men naked has got me hot. Oh shit I never even told them what Mrs. O'Mallory said. Oh well fun first and clean up later. Hell I wish that they would hurry the hell up because if they don't I might have to please myself or else take things into my own hand. I just don't know which one of them I want to touch first? Shit girl what the hell has gotten into me? Oh well I guess all that I can so is go with the flow. Plus Mark and Glen did say that I could have John or that he could have me. And damn my body is still remembering the kisses he gave me the night before. I really hope that they hurry. **

Author Notes: Please read and review and let me know how this one is before I move on to three naked giants in a pool and who knows were else. Hope no one thinks I'm bad but hell if you had these three in your mind wouldn't you be being bad?

Thanks,

Cat Lea 

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	40. Three Giants and A Pool

Chapter Thirty Nine

(Three Giants and a Pool)

** Oh Shit. What did I go and start. I am so going to be in trouble. I now have three big and oh my god I do mean big naked men diving into the pool. Shit if they are not all-gorgeous big naked men. And shit if they don't all have an evil look in their eyes too. I think that they are trying to race each other to me. I wonder if I should jump out and make a run for it. Shit I think that maybe I better because Mark and John just tried to jump on Glen who dived under the water. Fuck I never realized how just his touch set me on fire. Mark and John missed him but got each other. This gave Glen enough time to swim under water and grab my leg just as I was going to make a run for it. Just the touch of his hand on my outer thigh and then across my ass and I'm stopped dead in my tracks. He stands up in the water behind me gently rubbing his hands up the front of my body and all I can do is close my eyes and moan. I go to step away from him but he pulls me backward against his warm hard chest. I can feel the muscles move against my naked back. I couldn't move now even if I want to get away from him. As if I would want to do that because I would have to be stupid to want that. He gently kisses my sweet spot just under my ear causing me to moan out his name. After a second he stops and I slowly open up my eyes. Man now I've really go to have my hands full because Mark and John are both standing in front of me in all their glory. OH man and is it glorious. John has a look of need in his eye that just blows me away. I can't even take my eyes off of him. Mark sees this and leans over toward him and whispers something that I can't make out. It John must have because John is now looking from Mark to Glen and then down at me. Shit he looks like the Cat that is about to eat the canary. And something tells me that I just might be that canary. Not that I'm going to mind. Matter of fact I can't wait. Oh hell I forgot that John like my other two giants can sometimes read my mind. **

John: Don't worry little bird I'll eat you real slow and real good too. 

** Fuck it I look down and a course what do I end up looking at but his big pole of course. **

John: I can't wait to take you on a ride on my pole either.

** FUCK now I am blushing which is all I do around these guys. John is roaring with laughter. Damn him then he does one of the sweetest things. He leans in and tells me softly in my ear that I am the most hottest little momma to be that he has every seen. He then gently runs his hand over my stomach as he leans in for a soft kiss on my lips. I can't help it but I moan which makes him bring his hand up to rub his thumb down my cheek and over to my collarbone. He then runs it down and over the top of my right breast. He brings his thumb to a stop on the tip of my breast. He then adds his forefinger up with his thumb and starts gently rubbing and pinching the nipple. Fuck I think I just got an electrical shock that went from my nipple all the way to my already dripping core. The whole time that he is doing this he is gently kissing my lips. When the shock hits I must have opened my lips to gasp. Because the next thing I knew he had slid his tongue into my mouth and was tasting me. That was enough to make me cum right then and there. I could fell the waves of it hitting and there wasn't anything I could do but put my arms around his neck and hang on shaking. I could fell his other arm go around my waist and hang on to me. I would have forgotten where I was but just as I was coming back to earth Mark reached up to play with my other breast while running his other hand all over my body. This causes me to lightly bite John's tongue causing him to release my mouth but not my waist or breast. Mark leans in and whispering quickly into my ear. **

Mark: My turn now little girl. So close your eyes and let me love you. He then took over my lips in a kiss that was very different from Johns it was harder but not hurtful. He quickly got me to open up my mouth so that he could claim it as his own. I sucked on his tongue with suck force that I could feel him grow against my leg where he was. He was soon rubbing up and down and in all the right places that I was moaning and begging for him to take me over that wall of pleasure. Which of course he did by moving his hand that was roaming my body to just the right places. And for the second time in not more then ten minutes I was falling over that edge. This time I had wrapped my arms around Marks neck and was being kissed deeply by him. Though I was aware that John was still holding me too along with Glen who hadn't stop kissing my neck the whole time. By the time that my legs quit turning to jelly and I could breath enough to open my eyes I already knew what was in Glen's mind. Hell one quick look into his eyes and I seen all I need too. Shit I don't know how much more of this I can take. And once again my knight read my mind because he leans forward blowing softly against my skin and whispering. **

Glen: Little one if this is too much I don't have to finish I mean I don't want to tried you out too much?

Lilah: Glen I would be lying if I told you that I would be anything but hurt if you didn't take a turn. In less..

** Ok he didn't even let me finish what I was saying before he gently bites me on the ear. He then nipped and kisses and licked his way up and down my neck and shoulders. He moved his hands to rub my stomach and slowly down ward to the soft curls that cover my mound. He places his hand on it and then turns me slightly so that he to can claim my lips like both Mark and John did. Except he bites and then licks to take the sting out. I let him in and plunges in and out while doing the same with his fingers. I can feel it all happening again and it is so strong that I feel as if I am going to pass out. But I work my arms around his neck and growl his name as I come over and over again. All I can do is shake and feel as if I am sliding downward. Which hell maybe I am. Me being short I think that maybe I am making it hard on these three giants. All of a sudden Mark and John stop what they are doing and take a step back and away from me. I would have fallen except that Glen gently leans me back against him. He then picks me up off my feet. Before I know what has happened Glen places me down on a floating raft that was laying on the pool deck. He then pulls himself up over the edge and sits down next to me. John and Mark quickly follow him up. Shit the sight of the three of them naked and larger then life sends shivers down me. Hell now I've got all three of them looking at me with worried looks in their eyes. **

Glen: Delilah are you all right? Are you cold?

Lilah: Cold? Hell No! Looking at your three has got me so hot that I can't think straight. But I know that I want you all and right here under the stars. I have never made love under the stars. 

** Oh my God. I can't believe that I just said that. Mark who is sitting on my left just got a goofy look on his face. He then leans over and whispers something to John and Glen. Glen laughs and goes to gets up. John also goes to get up but Mark puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him from getting up. **

Mark: John why don't you stay with the little one here. Keep her entertained and hot if you would.

John: You sure?

Glen: Yeah.

** Hell I'm glad it's dark because I can feel the burn of a blush beginning. Mark jumps up and heads into the house with Glen. But not before both of them leaned over me one at a time. First Glen who runs his hand up and down over my body that already feels on fire. He stops his hand on my already warm mound. He then leans over and takes my mouth slowly sucking my tongue into his mouth. While at the same time plunging his fingers into me. Within a few quick moments and a few quick movements he has me on the edge. I am so going to get even with Glen who all of a sudden pulls away leaving me hot and slowly sinking away from that edge unsatisfied. Then he has the nerve to lick his fingers and kisses me quickly before laughing and getting up. Oh and then good old Mark moves in and decided that it's his turn to see how close he can take me to the edge without taking me over. Though his method is slightly different it still has the same affect on me that Glen did. Mark bends down and gently kisses me on the mound and then runs his tongue down my wet slits. Sucking them gently between his lips and nipping gently. He then darts his tongue into me quickly bringing me back to that edge. He laughs and just before sending me over the edge he pulls away and then takes my mouth and plunging his tongue in quickly pulls away leaving the taste of me in my own mouth. He then laughs like Glen and gets up. Now I am really frustrated for the second times in minutes. I go to move my hand down there but Mark grabs them and after kissing each hand he places them into John's. **

Mark: Darling as hot as that would be to watch you get yourself off that not going to happen tonight. John why don't you see what you can do for this little girl. You can finish this job while Glen and I grab a few things.

John: Ok I think I can handle this. That is if that's ok with you little girl?

Lilah: OHH yes that would be fine with me as long as you don't leave me the way that they did.

Glen: He won't darling. But Hey John satisfy her with things from above the waist for now.

** Oh hell John is grinning like a damn Cat again. And then he licks his lips. I am so going to be in trouble but then again something tells me this is a night I am never going to forget or want to either. Well Mark and Glen both head back into the house and I'm so stupid or else brain dead that I didn't even know what for. These three have my head spinning so bad I didn't ever ask. Wow I was so deep in though that I didn't even know that John had moved till he leaned down and kissed the hollow of my neck. Damn the things he can do to me with just his lips. Then he slowly kisses down my naked body as he roams the rest of my body with his hands. And damn if he isn't rock hard and huge as it presses into my leg. I wish Glen hadn't told him that he could only use things about the waist because I would love to be feeling that in me right about now. **

John: Don't worry little one I'm going to use that on you a little later. But first as long as I've got you to myself I want to taste you and see just how sweet you taste.

** Damn another one who can read my mind. Now he is laughing as he starts to lick and kiss and bite his way down me body-sending shivers all through me. He works his mouth up and down both my legs and carefully not to touch me where he knows I need him too. I can feel his long wet hair rubbing softly over me. I reach out to touch it, which makes him moan too. I put my hands in his hair as he gently descends on my already hot and swollen core. He gently parts my wet folds so that he can get a better look and then gently starts to kiss slowly going deeper but not before stopping to play with my nub with his tongue and teeth. He slowly taker me to the edge and then slowly over the edge. I can't help but to moan out John's name making him laugh and sending out more vibrations which totally unglues me. This starts me shivering with wave after wave of hotness. John licks up all that I have to offer and then slowly kisses his way back up till he captures my mouth in a hot kiss. This causes me to start shivering all over again. John laughs and holds me close so that my head is resting on his chest. I start to close my eyes for a few minutes while John talks to me. **

John: Lil you are even sweeter then those two said. And darling thanks you for letting me have you.

Lilah: Well big guy I'm glad that you like what you had but you ain't seen nothing yet.

** No John is laughing and hugging me even closer which is fine by me. He kisses me on the top of the head and then blows me away. **

John: I love you little girl and have ever since I met you that first day. And Lilah you and Chance along with Ricky and those two big lugs are just what I need to keep me going. Thanks for being part of my family and for letting me be part of yours.

** OH FUCK. I'm crying and John has tears in his eyes too when I look at him. I am so lucky and to think this all started because of the rain. He hugs me close and then laughs at me kissing me gently. We can hear Mark and Glen both laughing in the kitchen. I don't know what they are doing but I hope that they don't wake the boys. I really need to feel these guys inside me in one way or the other. I go to get up but John stops me by holding me down against him. He once more starts moving his hands all over me. He looks into my eyes and I can see that the want is back in his eyes. The same as I know it is in mine. **

John: Glen said that I had to use things above my waist. Well Lilah I've got more things above my waist. Let's see if I can make you call my name again before they come out.

** Hell how did I get so lucky? He takes my mouth with his and moves his hands between my legs and I know that I will be moaning his name again shortly. Damn I can't wait till it's my turn to hear him call my name in the heat of passion. Oh for that fact any of them. Shit. **

Lilah: OHH JOHNNN here I cum again. 

** Oh god I can't wait to see what Mark, Glen and John have in mind for the rest of the night. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I'm sorry this one is all sex or smut but damn that what happens when the power goes out right after SmackDown begins. The muses take over in the dark. Wrote this one on paper first by flashlight. So if anyone seen SmackDown last night and could tell me what Taker did or the A.P.A. I would appreciate it. As I was only able to tape Benoit's and the last five minutes of Angle. To you who asked for it I hope you liked it.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	41. Under The Stars

****

Warning Sexual Context (Like you didn't know that already if you read the last Chapter.) 

Chapter Forty

(Under The Stars)

** Well I didn't think that Mark and Glen where going to come back but they did. Mark said that him and Glen checked on the boy's and then cleaned up the kitchen so that Mrs. O'Mallory didn't kill the four of us. Glen and Mark did the sweetest thing when they came back out. I couldn't believe it but they came back out with pillows and blankets so that we could make love under the stars. Thank god that the boy's room and Mrs. O'Mallory face the other side of the house. Hell for that fact thank you god none of Mark's neighbors live that close either. John told them if they had taken any longer then he didn't know if he could hold himself back and might have just taken me right then and there on the pool deck. Mark just laughs that deep Texan laugh of his and slaps John on the back. But Glen smiles and say's that he knows just what John means because that is how it was for him too. That if we had stayed in that bar any longer the night that we met that he would have had to take me right then and there on the dance floor. Damn if only he knew that I had felt the same way that night too. Glen then does the damnest thing but he reaches down and then picks me up into his arms and kisses me with so much passion that I damn near can't breath when he stops. He than carries me out and unto the lawn. Mark and John had spread out some blankets and throw the pillows down so that Glen could lay me down in the center. Shit now all three of them are standing over me with theses silly grins on their faces. I think I must look nervous because Mark leans down and after kissing me softly on the lips he whispers into my ear to trust them. That they would never do anything to hurt me. Damn. Trusting them is one thing that I do completely with my whole heart and have since the day that I have met these three. I guess that my feelings must have shown in my eyes because all three of them are smiling at me with love in their eyes. All of a sudden my three men turn into my three little boys who start to shove each other just so they can lay down next to me. Glen has Mark in a headlock while Mark has John in a kind of a half nelson. I can't help it but to laugh my ass off at these three. Finally John gets away from Mark and jumps over me and then lies down next to me. **

John: Well I have my spot what are you guys going to do?

Mark: Better watch it my friend because we could always change our mind and just let you watch. Or not even do that either.

John: Lilah what do you say to that?

Lilah: Marky you and Glenie wouldn't do that to me now would you? I mean you did tell me that I could have John.

** Mark and Glen both look at me so I put this really sad look on my face. This causes both men to start laughing. Finally Glen can't take it any longer. **

Glen: Damn little girl quit giving us those damned puppy dog eyes. You know that we should take you over our knee?

Lilah: But why what did I do?

Mark: What did you do?

Lilah: Yeah I mean it was you and Glen that said that I could have John and that he could have me. Right? 

Glen: You all do know that this little girl has us all wrapped firmly around her little finger?

Mark: Yeah but damn it Glen you can't help but love her. I mean after all she is so sweet and sexy. And she turns such a pretty shade of red when we tease her.

Glen: Yes that is true Mark. Hell John even knows that too now. I mean we know that John did some tasting while we were cleaning up the kitchen. She's a sweet one isn't she?

John: Hell I could have gone into sugar over load just by eating her sweet cream.

** Damn then I am so red that I know even just with the moonlight that they can tell. **

Mark: See guy she does turn such a pretty shade of red.

Just like I told you.

Glen: She sure does Mark. Right John?

John: Yep I knew that she did plus there is another thing that I know Glen.

Glen: What?

John: I've got my spot.

** Glen flips John off, which only causes John to laugh harder. Mark gets out of the headlock and flips Glen over his back causing him to land on the ground next to me. Glen and Mark grin at each other and then look at me. Damn I know what they are up to before they even do it. They are going to move John and one of them is going to steal his spot. I watch as Glen sits up and grabs John by the arm. Mark moves in and grabs John too. Between my two giants they get John up and out of the way so that Glen takes his place and Mark grabs the other side of me. Shit so now John is standing at my feet looking at Glen and Mark who are laying next to me and smiling up at him. **

John: Shit guys. That wasn't even any god damn fair. Now where do I get to lie?

** Oh shit. There is a gleam of mischief in both their eyes. I am so going to have to learn not to blush because now even John has a look in his eye too. **

Glen: Well John being that you are the new guy around Mark and I figure that you could have the spot right between her legs in less of course you want one of us to take that?

Mark: Yeah I mean if you want I could lay there for you?

John: Hell no!

** Well I have to laugh at these guys because John quickly makes a home for himself gently between my legs before Mark or Glen can change their minds. He then leans up and gently takes my mouth with his. Something tells me it's a good thing that I slept so late today because I don't think I'm going to see that bed till well after the sun rises. Shit now John pulls back and looks me in the eyes. I shake my head yes even before he can ask me if it's ok. Hell for that fact it's more then just ok with me. He smiles and then glances at my two other giants for there ok. Mark grins and Glen shakes his head yes. John slowly eases the tip of his hard rod into the beginning of my open wetness. At the same time both my other giants each start to play with one of my breast. Damn wow. I think that I am going to go insane if John keeps inching into me so slowly. Finally he leans forward taking my mouth and at the same time he completely takes me. My body is tingling from my head to my toes. After some great strong thrust I know that I am going to go over the edge. Shit I go and I take John with me. Shit now John and I are both trying to catch our breath. Who knew that you could have this much great sex all in one night? And damn Glen and Mark both of them are still playing with my breast. Which doesn't help me be able to breath any easier either. After I finally get my breath back I see that all three of these giants are smiling at me. **

Glen: Well little girl are you done for the night or do you want to keep going? We don't want to tire you out too much.

Lilah: Fuck I say that we keep going of course. 

Mark: Lil are you sure darling?

** Good lord, the love I see for me in these guys eyes is enough to bring tears to my eyes. All I can do is shake my head yes. Though I can tell that they aren't sure so all I can do is gently start to move out from under John who stands up and helps me to stand up to. I quickly straddle Glen legs and reach down to stroke him. He smiles down at me as I bend down to take him into my mouth. As I do this Mark moves around behind me so that he can enter me from behind. John sits down on his knees next to me and leans over to kiss my back and neck. Him and Mark both have one of my breasts and are making me even hotter. Glen helps me balance so that I can take my hand that is closes to John and stroke him in the same rhythm that I am going down on Glen and Mark who is pumping in to him. We all ended up going off one after the other. First Glen who lets out a deep growl that I can feel all the way through me. I get to drink all of the sweet nectar that he offers. This causes me to go over the edge coming down on Mark and pumping my hand harder down on John. Then Mark goes off deep in side of me with a growl of his own that vibrates right back through me. This causes John to go off with a growl all over my hand. Which I quickly turn and clean both my hand up and John. We all then fall into a heap on the blanket of arms and legs. Poor Glen is on the bottom but when we go to move he pulls us all back down onto him. Me down the center of him with my head lying on his chest so that I can look up and into his eyes. He is kissing my nose and lips gently. Mark ends up with his head on Glens left arm and chest and playing with my hair while rubbing my stomach while I am rubbing his chest. John ends up on the other side leaning against Glen's other shoulder and arm. He is rubbing up and down my back and I have my other hand tangled into his so that I can run a finger up and down his jaw line. Glen has one of his hands on each of the guy's shoulders. Both John and Mark have grabbed a few of the blankets and have thrown them up and over us. We lay like that not talking but just contently watching the stars till the sky turns light and the sun starts to come up. And I can't believe how much my life has changed in such a short time. And how luck I am to be laying here with these three giants. Especially since they are all mine. **

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. And I sorry because I didn't mean to make this one all about sex but something in this story keeps doing that too me. Maybe I should pull this one and toss it? Let me know if you think I should.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	42. My Loves

Chapter Forty

(My Loves)

** Wow what a night I had last night. Or maybe I should say this morning. Either way it was some thing that I am never going to forget. Finally just after the sun came up my giants decide that maybe they should get me in to the house and up to bed so that we can get some sleep. Mark got up and then helped John up. Mark then bents down and after wrapping me in a blanket picked me up and into his arms. He then smiles over at John who grins back at him. Mark then smiles down at me before he gently kisses me. As he is doing this he hands me over to John who takes over kissing me where Mark left off. Then Mark leans down and helps Glen up to his feet. Glen gently takes me from John and kisses me also. After a moment he stops and all I can do is look at my three smiling giants. Damn now I am crying and Glen, Mark, and John are looking at me all worried. **

Glen: Little girl are you all right? Did we hurt you?

** Damn I'm crying so hard that I can't even talk. **

Mark: Lil baby please do we need to get you to the hospital? 

John: Shit.. Oh hell.

** Great and now I have gotten the hiccups which cause me to start laughing. And they are looking at me like I'm nuts. I know that I have to get it together or else they will be rushing me to the hospital. So all I can do is take a deep breath. ** 

Lilah: Guys I'm fine and please you didn't hurt me. I'm sorry I started to cry. I just couldn't help it.

Mark: Why little girl what wrong?

Lilah: Nothing is wrong Mark it's the other way around. 

Glen: What? What do you mean Lilah?

Lilah: I.. Oh hell.. I mean..

John: Lil tell us little girl. Tell us so that we can do what you need. 

** Hell I wish I could do just that. I mean how in the hell do I tell these three men that with out them I would have never felt loved. Never had felt that I had a place in this world. I know I need to say some and soon or they still will be rushing me to the hospital. Shit. Oh well Delilah just say it damn it. **

Lilah: I love you guys. And with out you three my life would have been worthless. I never was loved before I met you three and I love you all so much.

** Oh damn now I have made all three of them have tears in their eyes. And Glen is crushing me against him. After a second John and Mark both reach in and hug us too. After a few moments and after I get kisses from all of them. John and Mark both take a few steps back. **

Glen: Little girl we love you too. Hell with out you none of us three would be whole.

** John and Mark just stand there shaking their heads yes at me. Finally Mark clears his throat. **

Mark: Glen why don't you get that little girl up to our room and dressed for bed while John and I get this mess in the yard picked up?

Glen: All right then we can all get a little sleep before those little boys get up. Lil come on.

Lilah: All right Glen do you want to put me down so that I can walk?

Glen: Nope little girl you are going to stay right where you are. Guys we will see you up stairs. 

Mark: Ok Glen we will be there in a few minutes. 

** With that Glen walks off and carries me up stairs. And John and Mark go about picking up the yard. Glen takes me up stairs and after placing me on the bed he goes about the room getting me a nightgown. After helping me to get dress him picks me up and sets me in a chair so that he can pull down the covers. As he is doing that I can hear Mark and John coming up the stairs. I hope that John will stop in to say good night because slut that I am turning into I want another kiss. I can't help but to laugh out loud. Which causes Glen who was pulling on a pair of boxers to look over at me and raise an eyebrow in question. I just smile back at him which causes him to laugh and me to think that maybe he is once more reading my mind. Damn and now I am turning red. Which when the door opens and Mark and John walk in still naked doesn't help either. They both turn and look at me sitting in the chair and both smiles. Damn these men. After a second Mark goes over to his dresser and grabs out two pair of boxers. He throws one pair at John and then puts the other pair on. Mark then jumps into bed and moves over to the center. Oh hell I just get what these guys are up too. Hell some days I'm just so damn dumb. John walks over and picks me up he then carries me to the bed and hands me to Mark who gentle settles me down on his body with my head on his chest and his arms around me. Glen gets into his side of the bed and John gets into Marks. They cover us all up and then turn out the lights. I get a quick kiss from all three and then get told to go to sleep. I would have told them that I could think of something more fun but before I can Mark whispers into me ear that there will be another time for that and that right now me and Charity need our sleep. I guess that he must be right because I can already feel my eyes closing as Glen is gentle rubbing my stomach and John and Mark are both rubbing my back. And I know as I drift to sleep that I am the luckiest woman in the world. Also that I am so glad that changes in my life keeps coming along. ** 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. See I am updating at least once a week. As specially thank you to those of you who are reviewing my work. You don't know how much my ego needed them. So please keep them up even if they are flames.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


End file.
